Raindrops on the Windowsill
by Vidracious
Summary: I changed the first part. After an Accident, Snape loses his memory. He has no recollection about his life. Can Hermione bring it back? Can she save his life?Humor and Romance. Rated M for a few scenes. Completed. There will be a Sequel.
1. Chapter 1 Control

Chapter One: Control

Hermione knew she wasn't suppose to go out, but she really needed to get some things for herself from Diagon Alley. And she had really wanted to meet Severus too. Its been nearly five months now since they have been seeing each other. It was truly awkward for both of them at first but it was a feeling they both share that needs to be let out. It was after the fall of Voldermort did they express their feelings towards each other. Harry and Ron were disgusted at the thought of it but Hermione didn't care. It was her life and her feelings and she didn't care what people thought about it. Of course, before that she really did hate her Potions Master. Well not hate actually, just disliked the way he looked down on her, look down on her cool use of logic and calling her a mudblood. If she had her way back then when she was his student, she would have slammed the book about Divination on his nose and that smug look on his face. Well those days as a student under him ended a year ago. Now she is part of the Order, working alongside with him. Their headquarters shifted to somewhere nearer to the Burrow and most of the Order members stayed there. Though they still had certain disagreements along the way, she noticed how different he was from the Potions Master in the Dungeons to Severus Snape, the Double Agent. She had been giving him suggestions and plans about what to tell Voldermort when he goes for the Death Eater meetings and he full-heartedly agreed with her plans. She remembered the first time she thought she had feelings for him. Snape had to stop teaching at Hogwarts for the moment because of his Double Agent work and it had taken most of his energy.

---------------------------------------

(Five Months Ago)

----------------------------------------------

The weeks pass by and they managed to discuss their plans and potions, and even household chores without even having a fight but there were still some disagreements.

"No, Miss Granger, I will not risk having Mr Malfoy have the blame to everything." Snape said, as usual, while cleaning up the glasses and cups, with his slurry voice.

Hermione put down the vase she was polishing with a thump and turn to him, hands on her hips and was looking at him angrily.

"Why do you always stand up for that ferret little blonde brat anyways?"

Snape raised his eyebrows while turning towards her.

" Miss Granger, I will not tolerate have you insulting Mr Malfoy in front of me. And believe me, Mr Malfoy is a no lesser brat than Mr Potter indeed. He does whatever useless things he thinks he can put his tiny little hands and brains into without thinking thoroughly and risk having everybody around him being killed. Now if you don't mind keeping your mouth shut for a moment, I have something to do." He said while turning to look at the cups he had set aside to finish.

"Harry is not a brat, I can certainly say so." Hermione went on polishing the vase she has set aside, still unhappy about what Snape had said. Snape sighed and set the cups down, and folded his arms across his chest, looking at Hermione.

"Indeed? And what makes you say so?" he said, leaning back onto the kitchen counter.

Hermione shook her head and set the clean vase away.

"I've known Harry for a long time and I can truly say I'll stand up to whatever he is doing and that is to kill Voldermort and set the wizarding world free from fear. Now if you call that act of bravery a 'useless thing' then I'm sorry, you have no right to say that."

Hermione nodded once and set her cloth aside. She flicked her bushy hair up in a bun before wiping her sweat of her forehead.

"I don't see Mr 'Ferret' Malfoy do anything to help save us or himself. Have you seen him do anything by himself? He mostly had Goyle and Crabbe do his dirty work."

She didn't hear any replies or retort from Snape so she thought he had left halfway through her speech.

"Damn Snape. He could have gave a signal or a noise that he left.. would have saved my breath.. " She thought.

She felt a yawn rising up her throat and she stretched out her arms and closed her eyes to welcome the yawn. While she did, her sweater raised up a few inches, baring her flat tone stomach and back. She twirled around and let her arms fall back down beside her and smile. When she open her eyes, she saw Snape still at the kitchen counter, head slightly tilted, looking at her.

"Professor! I - I thought.." Hermione stuttered, slightly embarrassed of the show she had done.

She quickly fumbled to get her sweater back down and smoothen it out. Snape just stare at her, hands still across his chest, looking calm and quiet. Hermione felt herself blush and took a tendril of hair from her face to hook it behind her ear. Snape then pushed himself away from the kitchen counter and walked slowly towards Hermione. Hermione drew back from where she was standing, trying to maintain the distance between her and the Professor. She found out that she couldn't back up anymore as she bumped back on the glass shelf behind her. Snape went on moving towards her, his black eyes on hers, not breaking the contact at all. Hermione felt her breathing stuck in her throat as she looked up at the dark, tall man, standing right in front of her in an arms length distance.

"Prof - .. " she had barely manage to finish her sentence when he moved again, closer to her.

She closed her eyes and she could feel him breathing in front of her. She paused for a moment, waiting for something to happen and when she realise that nothing was happening, she pried her eyes open slowly. She saw Snape still standing there, his black eyes boring down on her. He then raise his right hand, past her shoulders, grazing her for a minute and she felt him grabbed something behind her and pulled back. She saw him twist it in front of her and she finally realised that he was holding a china cup. She looked at the cup, then at Snape, her face full of questions. She saw a tug at the side of his lips, a smile if that is what you call it. Snape remain that way for a few moments before turning around to stand by the kitchen counter, polishing the china cup. She then remember that she was holding her breath in and quickly let it out silently. She felt her face burn and she reached up to touch it. What was happening to her? What could have made her feel that way? Feel what way? What was she thinking? She turn to see Snape set his cloth down and walked back out of the kitchen, into the hall.

Snape couldn't believe it. What had he done? He couldn't believe that his lack of control almost got him into trouble. He remembered hearing Hermione giving him a lecture about Harry and after that he lost it when she flicked her hair up in a bun, revealing a part of her innocent neck to him. Even with a distance, he could feel her soft vulnerable skin as he imagined his fingers on it, the sweat dripping down her neck from all the hard work she had done. He knew he wasn't suppose to see it that way but he couldn't help think about it. What were to happen if he touched it. Would she like it?

His fingers grazing down her neck, past her shoulders. His lips on her shoulderblade, feeling her shudder in front of him. Snape quickly dismiss all thoughts from his head and was about to retort when he saw her raise her arm and yawned. Her sweater rose up a little and he saw the white skin underneath it. He imagined himself, walking up towards her, pulling her back onto him and kissing that neck just one more time, before getting lost in the esctasy of the feeling in his hand on her bare stomach, her writhing under his touch. When she turn and jumped in surprised, he snapped back into reality but was still having a hangover between reality and fantasy. He barely even notice himself walking towards her, fascinated by what she had turned out to be.

Hermione Granger was no longer his student, but a beautiful woman with a vivacious form. He saw her close her eyes and her breathing became more rapid, did he suddenly snap out for real and began to think of what he could do to get out of the situation. Though he was pretty much surprised to see her reaction when he stopped in front of her. When he saw her look up at him, He caught a glimpse of china cup behind her head and decided to reach out for it. He twirled it in front of her, and seeing her reaction and facial expressions, he couldn't help but hold back a wide smile threatening to form on his face. He had to turn away before the smile formed on his face and walked off, leaving her behind. He actually admitted that he did enjoy doing so to Hermione.

It was not wrong, he thought, for feeling that way. He is, after all, a man. And she - A woman.


	2. Chapter 2 Valentines Day

Disclaimer: J.K.ROWLING for the characters. Thank you!

**Chapter Two: Valentines Day**

_-----------------------------------------_

_(In The Cafe)_

_-----------------------------------------_

Hermione smiled to herself, before sipping in the coffee she had ordered. Sitting in the cafe, She knew that she was early for her meeting with Snape but still that didn't bother her at all. She wanted to meet him, she wanted to hug him, she wanted to feel his arms around her again. Hermione had to stay with the Weasleys after Obliviating her parents memories of her existence during the Trios hunt for the hocruxes and Snape still had his place in Hogwarts as a teacher. Though this decision did brought a barrier amongst the both of them, they didn't mind as long as they still see each other in any ways possible. Hermione smiled to herself, remembering the first time they had actually.. "Found Out" each other of their feelings. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

---------------------------------------------

_(Five Months Ago)_

_------------------------------------------------------_

It was Valentines Day at The Burrow as of the rest of the world too. The whole house was decorated in bright, romantic colors by Molly. Only Snape disagreed about the whole idea being a big deal, the rest were just happy to celebrate the festive day. After all, its not everyday that you get to celebrate Valentines Day with Voldermort running around in his outrageous black robes, killing everyone that dares to disobey him, saying the Avada Kedavra as if it was Happy Birthday to everyone. Ginny had her hands on Harrys' shoulder as he sat down with Ron, playing Wizards chess by the corner.

Everytime Harry loses a piece, Ginny will tap his shoulder and kiss him on the cheek. Ron saw that Harry was deliberately doing so just to annoy the hell out of him, so Ron just paid very serious attention to his pieces. The members of the Order were in the kitchen, clinking their butterbeers and chatting with each other, having a merry time of their lives as if it was their last day on earth. Remus was on the single sofa with Tonks on his lap, nuzzling each others cheeks, which was blushed by having a little too much firewhiskey.

Sirius was singing to songs that always ends up with him having the hiccups, while the others merely joined in by laughing and singing along. It was just one person, not that Hermione had wanted to noticed, wasn't in the crowd celebrating. Hermione knew that he would be in his room, where nobody has ever entered before. She knew that apart the others in the Order, except Dumbledore of course, she is the only one who could take whatever words that Snape had sent hurling, back to him with less force.

She went up the stairs with a bottle of Firewhiskey and stood in front of his door, banging on it. She manage to pause for a while before banging it again. Just as soon as her fist left the wooden door, it flew open and there stood Severus Snape in his black robe, face livid with anger and sulking. His hair was tied up in a short ponytail and a few strands managed to escape and hung down in front of his face. Hermione just smirked at him. She knew that she wasn't affected by that look he gave that would have sent Neville spilling most of the herbs and spices he was carrying into a cauldron brewing with poisonous liquid.

"What do you want, Ms Granger?" Snape asked without moving away from the door.

"Its Valentines Day, Professor!" She exclaimed, smilling broadly.

Snape gave a disgusted look.

"And am I suppose to be dancing around with a bottle of firewhiskey in my right hand and a box of chocolate in my left, singing love songs before you leave me alone?"

Hermione widen her eyes at his remarked and laughed out loud. She felt a cramp in her right and leaned forward to grab it, still laughing. When she looked up to see whether Snape was actually not looking too happy with her reaction, she was right. Snape had his arms crossed over his broad chest and his lips were thin, loathing at the sight of Hermione laughing at him.

"What is so funny, Ms Granger." he asked, still furious about the fact that he made a girl laugh. He had never made anybody laugh before, and now theres one standing in front of him. More like leaning. He hated to admit it but - - he actually liked the feeling. Hermione wiped her tears and stood up straight, still having after effects of laughter.

"I'm s-sorry sir.. I just can't.. can't help picturing you...doing so.. Dancing and Singing on Valentines Day..." Hermione started to laugh again. Snape just gave a defeated sigh and tried to close the door when Hermione push it back open again.

Snape sighed out again.

"Yes - - - Ms Granger?" Hermione walked into the room and close the door behind her.

"Though a little firewhiskey works wonders, I'd hold the idea of watching you dancing and singing in front of me. I'd rather not have the memory of my Potions Masters image be tarnished just like that. I do know my limits." Hermione said, setting the bottle of firewhiskey on the table, conjured two goblets out of thin air and sat herself down on the sofa. Snape just watched her do so in question.

"And does your limit tells you to waltz into my room, making yourself comfortable on the sofa without even asking for my permission?" He said, walking towards her and sitting in the opposite sofa.

"I don't waltz! I merely strut.." Hermione said with a smirk and corked the bottle open. As she pour the contents in the goblet, he merely smirked and shook his head.

"Indeed. And may I ask why the sudden blessings of festive joy that I am getting from you?" he said, taking the goblet she was handing out and sipped on it. Hermione acted as if she was pained by his remark.

"Why Professor, i'm just being nice to you and this is what I get in return?" Snape just raised an eyebrow at her before sipping again.

"Oh come on Professor, Its Valentines Day. Who knows that this might be our last. The war is coming and both you and I know it. Besides, you need to let your hair down once in a while." At that moment, Hermione looked at his ponytail and smirked. Snape realised that she was looking at his ponytail and he reached up to pull the band, that was holding it together, off. His hair fell down on his face, smirked and sipped on his drink again.

Hermione noticed that his sillhoutte was clearly illuminated by the rays from the nearby fireplace and she suddenly saw him in a different angle. He was handsome, for a man like him. She was surprised to think of it that way but she couldn't help admit it. With his hair on his face, his personality of being the serious, snarling, scowling and sneering git was overturned and had left Hermione with handsome, soothing, outrageously hot and irritatingly arousing. Hermione knew she had always preferred older man than boys her age after a few encounters with both Viktor Krum and Ron. She was still intact, a virgin, and never wanted to lose it until she found "The One" yet. Hermione laughed to herself, thinking that how outrageous it is to be thinking about sex while sitting in the same room with Severus Snape, the man who was suppose to inflict fear and terror on children. Snape heard her laugh softly and turned a questioning eyebrow at her.

"What is so funny, Ms Granger?" he asked.

"Hermione.."

"I'm sorry?" he asked again.

"We are no longer in Hogwarts Professor Snape. It would be better to call me by my first name, which is - Hermione." she said, smilling up at him. Snape smiled too.

"Then it would have been better for you to call me Severus. We wouldn't want people to think otherwise about us." Snape realised that it was a mistake to say so, seeing Hermiones reaction to his "Us" word, so he tried changing the subject.

"So may I know what was so funny, - Hermione?". Snape took a sip on his drink while Hermione merely smiled and shook her head,

"Nothing much, - Severus. Just thinking about sex.".

Snape choked on his drink while he stared, wide eyed, at Hermione.

"I'm sorry?".

--------------  
_Once upon a time, there was a young woman, who couldn't keep her mouth shut. She knew a man, who really was a Mystery Man. One day the Man asked her a simple question. The young woman, whose brain had too much oxygen for any other normal woman, decided to let the man know what she was feeling. Unfortunately, she realised... that whatever she was feeling, was a little too much for the Mystery Man.  
_--------------

Hermione knew that it was a slip of the tongue and she regretted saying it, that too in front of her ex-professor! She started to stammer, thinking up of a excuse.

" I- uh... Its..- Erm.. - Oh Look! Its raining!" she exclaimed and ran to the window, biting her tongue upon reaching the edge.

Stupid, stupid. What was she thinking? What would Snape think about her talking about sex! Oh Professor!! Can I call you Severus? I don't know but I feel soo much better and closer when calling you Severus! Let's talk about sex! I'm a virgin, you know? - Oh Really? Indeed Hermione? I didn't know! Let's celebrate! Duh!! Hermione shook her head and look out the window. It really was raining. Hermione noticed that Snape had gotten up and stood beside her to look out of the window. Hermione turned to look up at him, smiled and then turn back to the window.

"Its beautiful, innit?" Hermione said, hugging herself, while looking at the raindrops smacked on the glass.

"Yes," Snape answered, "It shows just how wonderful and beautiful things are when you see it upclose. From afar, its clearly ignored. Nobody wants to care about it, yet when you decided to let it control you and your emotions, its really beautiful." Snape said, still standing beside Hermione.

She turn to look at Snape, shocked that he could say such romantic things. All the years she had been with him, never did once did she hear the man speak about nature so lovingly, about beauty and wonders. Snape turn to her and smiled. Their eyes met for a while, smiles on their face.

"Let's go out there, shall we?" Hermione said.

"What? In the rain?" Snape asked, frowning.

"Well, I really want to know and feel their beauty and wonders on me, come on!" Hermione said, pulling Snape by the hand out the door and downstairs, where most of the people were asleep at the moment, and out the door of the backyard.

By her touch, Snape felt a warm feeling grow inside of him. He felt the coldness of the room and the outside, slipped away from him, like going through a curtain and emerging on the other side. He was aware of the raindrops falling on him as they stood in the middle of the yard. When Hermione let go of his hand, Snape suddenly snapped out of it, knew it was weird and ridiculous, and covered himself with his robes.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Ms Granger. We will catch a cold if we keep this up and we need to be strong to fight against the Dark Lord, unless you wish to take him down by sneezing in his noseless face, hoping that he catches the cold too." Snape said loudly, as the thunder rumbled up in the sky. If Hermione was listening, she would have doubled over laughing at his comment about Voldermort, but instead Hermione wasn't listening. She raised both her arms up as if waiting for an embrace and smile as the raindrops fall upon her face. She rolled her head clockwise slowly, letting the drops fall down and feeling the pressure of it. She let her hands run through her wet hair and sigh out.

Snape was looking at her, feeling that same feeling he had when they were in the kitchen. He couldn't believe how much she had grown up to be. From the little girl that almost had herself killed in the girls toilet, to the woman that was standing in front of him, in the rain. He saw her hugging herself as she felt the cold on her skin and he noticed what had made her feel that way. She was wearing only a simple cream color dress and nothing else to protect her from the rain or cold. He then noticed that she was transparent. Not her, but the dress, and he felt his arousal going through his body. She had a perfect body and he saw her undergarments as the wet dress stick to her skin, leaving less to picture about. Snape pulled his robes back down his body and walked up to her, slowly. He didn't realise he was doing so until he was directly behind her.

Hermione felt his presence behind her and she turn to look up into his eyes. She saw that it was the usual darkness but there was a glint from it. He wasn't sneering or anything, his face was unreadable. So many emotions at the same time. She felt the warmth emitting from him and she leaned in closer to share that warmth. Snape stood in closer, closing the gap between them. He felt himself leaning down, towards her, waiting for her to back up, but when she didn't, he tried again. This time, Hermione leaned up towards him and finally, their lips gently touched each other. Both Hermiona and Snape closed their eyes, savouring the moment they were in, feeling the raindrops down their bodies and onto their lips. For a few minutes it lasted like for like hours.

Snape then pulled back slowly, looking into Hermiones' eyes, seeing the glazed look she had, reflecting his own. He then pulled his robes off and wrapped them around Hermione instead. Hermione saw the wet white shirt he was wearing, now clinging to his chest. She couldn't help but reach up to it. Snape just close his eyes, feeling her small hands on his chest and sigh out loud. He reached out behind her and pulled her closer to him, embracing her.

"We better get back inside." he finally said. Hermione just nodded and they both walked into the house, holding each other in their arms..


	3. Chapter 3 The Fall

Disclaimer: J.K.ROWLING for the characters. Thank you!

P.S: Thanks guys for the review. I changed some stuffs and this is what I got at last. Thanks!!

**Chapter Three: The Fall**

---------------------------------------

_(In the Cafe)_

_------------------------------------------------_

Hermione giggled to herself, eyes closed and leaning back into the sofa. She remembered everything as if it was just yesterday.

"May I know what is so funny, Ms Granger?". A silky voice rumbled through her and send shivers down her spine. She smiled wide. She knew that voice anywhere. Even if it was in a crowded place full of women gossiping, children screaming and the men drunk and laughing, that single voice could do wonders for her. It would only take her a few seconds to find out where he was.

"Severus..." She open her eyes slowly. Standing in front of the table she was at, was a tall man with black eyes and silky, long hair. He was wearing dark green turtleneck with black textured pants. It was when Hermione stood up to get close to him did she realise why it was textured.

"Jeans? Severus? Are you seriously wearing Jeans?"" Hermione exclaimed, trying to stiffle a giggle. Severus merely smirked and look down at his jeans then back up t Hermione.

"Lee-bise - You like it?" Snape said. Hermione laughed out loud.

"Its Levis, Severus - and Yes, I love it!" She said and hugged him. Snape quickly returned her embrace and they just stood there in each others arms, not wanting to let each other go. When they did, Snape swoop down and kissed Hermione right smack on her lips and pull back. They then sat down on the sofa and cuddle against each other, kissing and nuzzling. They didn't even noticed four guys walking into the cafe and stopped halfway, looking at them. Sirius and Remus quickly pushed Harry and Ron out of the cafe, seeing their shocked face at the presence of their ex Potions Master kissing their Best Friend, and chuckled when both boys tried to run past them to have a better look. Hermione managed to pull herself away from Snapes' arms and pouted at him. Snape raised his eyebrows in question, seeing her sudden reaction and chuckled. He loved it when she does that.

"What?" he asked, smilling at her.

"Ms Granger? How many times did I tell you to stop calling me that?" Hermione tilted her head, asking. She then gave him a quick light punch on his chest.

"Its Hermione to you! And if you ever slip that up again - - " Snape gave a chuckle and pulled her in his arms again, muffling whatever she was saying into his chest.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." Snape said, making her giggle again. It was not always that you get to hear your Potions Master apologise to you. Its like having your Chemistry teacher talking to you about the wonderful weather. Snape pull back a little to look at her.

"And may I ask - again - what is so funny?" Hermione just shook her head.

"Nothing, you apologised and .. - Nothing."

"Ah - And before that?" Snape asked, reaching out for her hands and carressing them with his thumb lightly. Now it was Hermiones' turn to raise her eyebrows in question.

"You were giggling to yourself before I called you. What was that about?" Snape asked and leaned in to lay his head on her shoulders. Hermione just shook her head and smile.

"Nothing - Just remembering the time when we were finally together. The time we actually started all this" Snape chuckled again.

"You mean after the fall?" Hermione nodded and fell back into her memories.

------------------------------------------------

_(Five Months Ago)_

Bursting into the room, shocking the patients from the war, Hermione quickly ran in to find her potions master. It had been three days since she passed out from the war and was relieved to hear that Voldermort was dead. He was gone. No longer exist. Even though she was happy, her heart felt broken. She was worried. Not of whether Voldermort will return again but of Severus Snape. She ran in, pass Madam Pomfrey before reaching his ward. Hermione flipped the curtains open and saw Snape in his bed, pale looking and was asleep. His breathing was deep and she couldn't help but sit by his side. She touched his face gently, afraid that she would hurt him. He flinched a little but then relaxed and fell back into deeper sleep. Hermione shook her head, trying to fight back her tears. How she wished she could have saved him.

------------------------------------------------

_(Two Days Before)_

She remembered that she was taking down three Death Eaters that had ganged up on Neville. She remembered hurling curses at the three of them, but missed another curse being sent towards her by Lucius from the other end of the castle. She launch herself towards a padded area of the ground and turned to send a curse towards him but failed as she saw a dark blue light erupt from his wand and was headed towards her.

Suddenly she felt darkness engulfed her. She didn't feel any pain or anything, but just pressure on top of her. Was this death? Was this how it feels? Funny how people complained about being afraid of death. This feels weird! Then she smelt something. Something ...sweet - Something sweet yet raw. Like - coffee.

Coffee. Black Coffee. Sweet smelling yet raw to the senses.

Coffee?? Erm... Coffee??

Was she suppose to be smelling coffee when she died??

Funny how nobody had informed so.

Oh please, how could they when they are already dead? You expect them to rise from the grave, screaming 'Death smells like Coffee!!!'

Then, her mind started to reel. Coffee? Who would - - Professor Snape!!

Hermione felt Snape breathing heavily on top of her, before pulling himself away from her. In the dark, she could see his face contort in pain as he got up to his feet in such quick motion and blasted a curse towards Lucius but missed.

"Severus!! You traitor!! You coward!!!"

Lucius raged, sending another curse towards Snape, but he ducked and send one back to Lucius, which got him straight in the chest and he was sent hurtling through the air and smacked viciously onto the castle wall before falling in a heap.

"That wasn't what I was planning, but hey, it worked." Snape mumbled to himself before turning to run off. His footing caught hold of something and he tripped on the thing, falling forward with a thump. He heard a groan and pull back up to see Hermione below him, face in pain.

"Ms Granger! Why - What - Shit! Why didn't you pick yourself up when you were down! You didn't expect somebody to come and try picking you up amongst the curses are you?? Selfish, Foolish Girl!" Snape exclaimed angrily as he tried to get up from her, and before he could do so, a flash of green light nearly missed his head and a Death Eater a few feet away from them fell victim to the Killing Curse.

Snape fell back down on Hermione before pulling himself up again, wide eyed at her. Hermione managed to smirk up at him.

"Remind me to remind you to thank me for saving your life by missing the Killing Curse because you tripped on me and fell hard. And remind me to remind you to apologise to me for calling me a selfish, foolish girl for saving your life." Snape rolled his eyes and got up once again before running off to send a curse back at a Death Eater who had tried to Crucio a first year student.

Hermione got up and ran towards Luna and tried to push her away when a yellow light came towards her and they both fell down. Luna turned to Hermione and smile.

"Gee - I didn't see that one. The Knargles might have blinded me for a moment. Thanks!" Luna said and got up to send a charm at a Death Eater. Hermione shook her head and dueled with another two Death Eaters nearby.

For what seemed like hours, Hermione managed to take down as many Death Eaters she can and saved as many students too. Finally, and unfortunately, Hermione found herself in one of those "Damsel in Distress" moment again, after losing her wand when she tripped and fell face first. She groaned but suddenly was brought back up by her hair and she screamed in pain.

"That will teach you a lesson, Mudblood!" Lucius growled in her ear and pulled her up again. She heard him growled again,

"Cru-cio.."

Lucius laughed out loud when she began to writhed in pain and fell down on the ground. Her body felt as if she was ripped into different pieces and heard her screams ripping through the air. Then, as unexpected as it came, it left and Hermione managed to pull herself together, breathing raggedly and tried to pry her eyes open. She could only see little of the scene, her visions blurred but she knew who it was. A tall dark figure was dueling with the blonde only a few feet away from her. She tried to get up but fell back down, her strength clearly drained away from her. As she groped blindly in the grass, she felt something long, something familiar. Something hard.

Her wand! She quickly grabbed it and pointed to Lucius Malfoy, who had managed to crucio Snape. Snape was writhing violently on the ground, trying to resist the curse but failed.

"Traitor! You deserved this! The Dark Lord will be pleased to see me eliminate you! A Traitor!! CRUCIO!!!" Lucius raged again and laughed out, seeing Snape violent arched his back and fell back hard and writhed again. Hermione couldn't help seeing Snape being tortured, so she thought of something before an idea came to her mind. If Lucius is using his favourite curse on Snape, Let her use Snapes' favourite curse on him.

"Sectumsempra!!" Hermione screamed. Lucius suddenly fell to the ground, grabbing his wand arm and gritted his teeth. He saw Hermione pointing her wand at him and he quickly grabbed his wand with his other hand and pointed at her.

"Somnus Infinitas!!"

"Torpeo Artus!!"

Lucius Malfoy was thrown off and fell back. He could hear the sounds around him but he couldn't move. Damn it! Hermione had cast a Numbing spell on him. He couldn't feel his limbs and he felt like screaming. But in the back of his mind, he smiled, remembering the spell he had cast on Hermione. Somnus Infinitas. Sleep Eternity spell. That would take forever to lift the curse. Indeed, Hermione felt the curse go through her body and stayed that way. She heard somebody cry out for her but she couldn't reply. She then felt her eyes drooped heavily and fell back, asleep.

Snape had finally overcome the after effects of the Cruciatus spell and tried to get up. When he did he heard Lucius cast a Sleep Eternity curse to someone he didn't recognise. It was when a recoil of a Numbing Spell did Snape realise who it was. He screamed out her name but it was too late. She was engulfed by the spell and fell back. Snape heard himself growled in frustration and propped himself up. He grabbed his wand and tried to send a few more Death Eaters down before crawling towards Hermione. She was knocked out cold and Severus tried to get her up. He propped her up on his lap and pointed his wand at her. Before he could do it, he saw her eyes fluttered open for a while, before smilling at him weakly.

"Severus... I... L-Love... Y-ou..."

Severus felt his breath stuck in his throat when he heard her express herself to him. It wasn't the right time, he knew it, with all the curses flying around but he couldn't help himself. He reached down to cup her face and smiled at her sleepy face.

"I love you too...".

He leaned in to kiss her lips. Oh the soft kiss, the soft lips. Hermione bit on his bottom lip and he shivered, holding her closer to him, feeling the warmth between them combine.

As soon as they left each others lips, Hermione heard Snape groan in pain. She tried to open her eyes and saw Snape rolling beside her, writhing in pain again. Obviously he was under the Crucio attack but this time it was three Death Eaters who conjured the attack at the same time. Hermione saw that it was Avery, Crabbe and Goyle who had attacked Snape. Hermione could hear him howl in pain and she couldn't bear to hear it. It was then when she fell into her deep slumber, with Snape screaming beside her.


	4. Chapter 4 The Start

Disclaimer: J.K.ROWLING for the characters. Thanks!!

**Chapter Four: The Start**

_--------------------------------------_

_(Five Months Ago)_

_--------------------------------------_

Hermione sat beside Snape in the Hospital Wing, waiting for him to wake up. If only she could have stayed on for a while longer, she could have saved him. Laying there in front of her, Snape was pale and bony. There were scars and wounds on his face and a few more on his chest. His hair was matted on the pillow and on his face. There were beads of sweats on his forehead too. Clearly he had a nightmare before she came to see him. She picked up a nearby cloth, wetted it and dabbed on his forehead lightly. She wondered whether he remembered what had happened during the war. She found out that nearly half the war victims regained their memories after a day or two and she wanted to know whether Snape remembered the kiss. It was the wrong time to think so, yes she agree, but hey Its not always you fall in love with a Mystery man and kiss him during war with hundreds falling down to the ground dead because of spells and curses flying about only to find that he doesn't remember it. She flinched back a little when she saw Snape fluttered his eyes open slowly. He turned to look at her face and smiled faintly. Hermione knew that he was in pain as he shifted in his bed lightly, but she didn't feel like helping him. She knew he was a strong man, and he wouldn't want her to destroy him further by helping him shift in bed.

"Ms Granger.." he croaked, ".. you're alive...".

Hermione managed to give him a small laugh before nodding.

"Yes, yes I am.. And so are you Professor." Snape smile again and closed his eyes.

"Where am I?" Hermione patted his hand and lean in closer.

"You're in the hospital wing. Professor Dumbledore didn't want to send you to St. Mungos as he recalled that you hated that place. You've been out for three days now." Snape nodded.

"I thought so... I didn't think this was heaven. And I wouldn't be surprised if it was hell either."

Hermione went wide eyed at him, smilling.

"You mean you wanted to see me in Hell? Why! What did I do to deserve it!" Snape gave a hearty yet faint laugh.

"You deserve both Hell and Heaven." Hermione raise an eyebrow.

"And why is that? Hell for?..." He turned to Hermione and gave a smirk.

"For being such an insufferable know-it-all who I've spent seven years trying to ignore..." Hermione nodded, as if she understood.

"And Heaven for?..."

Snape stayed still for a while, the faint smile still on his face. Hermione saw him glazed over and she knew he was thinking about something. Hermione gave him an impatient look, which made him chuckled again.

"For making me fall in love with you.. and giving you a kiss.."

Hermione was surprised that Snape had been so open about his feelings for her that she was taken aback for a while. He remembered! He did remember! She paused before giving him a mischiveous look.

"So I go to Heaven because of your love? Because you loved me and kissed me?" Snape shrugged lightly.

"Either that or Hell. Pick and Choose." Hermione laugh out loud, Snape followed after that, and gave him a punch on the arm, which was a bad idea because Snape then groaned in pain and grabbed his arm. Hermione gasped and grabbed his arm and patted it slowly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm soo sorry! I didn't know..I forgot, am sorry!" Snape sneered for a while as he hissed through his gritted teeth.

"Insufferable know-it-all doesn't know I'm in pain?? Sixty points from Gryffindor for that!"

Hermione frowned, but then she smiled at him. Snape was confused but he was still sneering.

"What are you smilling at?" Hermione shook her head. Snape rolled his eyes and that was when Hermione decided to tell.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Professor, but points aren't being deducted. Its post-war and Professor Dumbledore has deactivated the castles' magic. There are still wards around but nothing you say will affect the points." She smiled. It was the look on her face that Snape rolled his eyes again.

"And-?"

"And - ... I love it when you do that. One moment you're a caring and romantic person, and the next you are the Bat-Man from Hell Dungeons." She said, smilling. Snape raised his eyebrow in questions. Hermione thought it was probably her comment about the Bat-Man from Hell Dungeons and she remembered that Snape has never watched Muggle cartoons and such.

"You think of me as caring and romantic?"

Hermione felt her cheeks blushed a little as she nodded slightly. Snape merely shurgged and lay back on his bed.

"Thats the first time I've heard someone think of me as such." he said. Hermione smirked.

"If you had been a little less mean to your students or the people around you, you'll probably have heard them sooner." Snape gave a snort.

"And then my world comes to an end with a thud - dead - Yeah you're right. Should have done it sooner." Hermione shook her head.

"I'm glad you didn't, otherwise you wouldn't be here with me.." Snape kept quiet for a while.

"Why would you say that?" There was a pause. A long one. You could hear the curtains move, the winds blowing in swiftly through the open window. Then, just as Snape had wanted to change the subject, Hermione spoke out.

"Because I love You..."

Snape regarded her for a while. Why? What had he done to deserve this? The beautiful witch in front of him? Her worries and fears were apparent on her face and that hurt Snape. It hurts more than the wounds on his body. All he had ever done was to hurt other people, snap at them, dunk points just for his pleasure. He even admitted his dislike towards Hermione when she was his student. He called her an insufferable know-it-all, made her life difficult just because she was Potters' confidante. He knew what they called him. A greasy git bat who was a Death Eater. No matter what its because of Potter that they considered him a traitor. But now, here she is, standing in front of him, expressing her love to him. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't see any reasons why. She is no longer his student... She is an adult.. Okay she is only eighteen but thats a legal age.. Though there is a big age gap but does age really count in the wizarding world? All that matters is that she loves him. She loves him. She really did.

He reached up to her with one arm open and she crawled into his cot and hugged him. He shifted from the pain but then held her closer as she tried to push away. He just didn't care about the rest of the people at the moment and closed his eyes.. All he could focus on was that Hermione Granger, a beautiful witch, was in his arms, without force. She was in his arms because she loved him. And he loved her. Hermione pulled herself away from his arms to look up at him. Severus gave her a faint smile before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. At first they were soft, merely touching and smooching each others lips, but then it went deeper.. and deeper.. Severus pulled Hermione closer to him...straddling him...and they kissed more passionately...

"SEVERUS!! MS GRANGER!!"

Both of them were still in each others arms, kissing, when Dumbledore, Pomfrey and McGonagall came by. All three were shocked to see Ms Granger in the arms of the famous ex-Potions Master, kissing. KISSING!! It was McGonagall who shrieked out at the sight of the two of them on the bed, while Pomfrey merely click her tongue and Dumbledore ... Well let's just say he was chuckling and his eyes were twinkling like Lemon Drops. Hermione heard her Head House shrieked and she quickly got up from the cot and stood beside it.

Both greetings of "Professor McGonagall! Professor Dumbledore! Madam Pomfrey!" and "Minerva! Albus? Poppy!" were tangled in each other at once. Snape merely tried to sit up on his bed but ended up with pain streaking all over him at once, making him hissed and swore. This made Dumbledore chuckled again while the other two woman merely gasped. Hermione heard this and quickly tried to help him up, dismissing the thoughts about destroying him further if she helps him. If he falls over and knocks his head, Hermione will be the one destroyed for letting the love of her life go bonkers, saying "Merlins Beard! The Castle is flying!" everyday...

"Sev - Severus! Ms Grang-! I - ... Ex- Explain yourselves!" Professor McGonagall stuttered in rage, waving her finger towards them dangerously. Severus had never seen his colleague looking so angry in his entire teaching life. She was red in the face and was waving and shaking and fiddling her hands, squeezing them together while looking at them both. It was because of her lopsided hat that made Severus doubt whether she was angry at them or drunk at the moment and needs some Hangover potion.

"Professor! I... - We... - I can explain! We...-" Hermione stammered while Severus, noticing her panic, cut in.

"Minerva, there is no need to panic. We did nothing wrong..-"

"Nothing wrong?? Nothing wrong!! You have a student in your arms, latching yourself to her face, in the hospital ward, in a school, Severus .. and you say its nothing wrong?? She is merely a child, Severus!" McGonagall freaked out again. Severus rolled his eyes and Hermione was biting her lower lips. Albus then stepped in, still chuckling, and place a hand on Hermiones' shoulder.

"Now.. now, Minerva, Ms Granger is no longer a student in Hogwarts, nor a child. In fact, she is adult enough to make her own choices! Am I right, Ms Granger?" Dumbledore said, smilling down on Hermione. She managed to gather enough courage to smile back at him and nodded.

"And I believe that the kiss..." Dumbledore drawled and turn to Severus, who looked as if he was a four year old boy being caught for putting his hand in the cookie jar. Hermione saw his expression and couldn't help herself but giggle. Dumbledore chuckled also and shook his head.

"Severus, my boy, I am not angry at you. In fact, I am surprised by it! I have never seen you so..." Dumbledore turned to Hermione and winked, "Open..." then turn back to Severus. "..about your feelings before. I believe you have an explanation to do? Is there something that we have missed?"

Severus knew that Dumbledore knew that the two of them were, from the kiss onwards, officially a couple but Severus had ideas that Dumbledore knew they were more than friends even before the war started. The man lies but he shows it by his expressions. Stupid git. Severus understood what he meant by the explanation. McGonagall and Pomfrey were still there, shell shocked by what had just happened, and they clearly did not know anything. Severus sighed and turned to both the woman and gave a sarcastic smile.

"Hermione and I are soooo in love with each other.. Yes, I said it.. LOVE.. I LOVE HER..." Severus started in wide eyed. He clasped both his hands together with a pleading look at both the woman.

"Please..Please...PLEASE DON'T SEPERATE US FROM EACH OTHER...I beg of you pleaaaseeee!!!!" he whined and faked crying into his hands. Hermione stiffled back her laughter while Dumbledore smile wide and shook his head. Severus went on crying and sobbing in his hands. He sniffled and snorted, rubbed his nose on his sleeve and then cried again. Suddenly he stopped and look at both woman in his usual scowl.

"Happy? Need more explanations?" Snape sneered and rolled his eyes to the other side of the room and folded his arms. Hermione broke out in peals of laughter, seeing Severus's childish behaviour. It was a rare sight. Severus Snape in hospital clothings, on his bed, sat with his legs and arms folded together and a very prominent scowl on his face. Dumbledore wiped his tears off and turned to Severus.

"Well, I'm very happy for you both. You can find no other candidates for both of you, That I admit."

"But Albus! Hermione is only eighteen and Severus is two times her age!" Minerva shrilled.

"Actually, Professor, I'm eighteen but since I have been messing around with the time turner, I'm actually twenty years old." Hermione stated sweetly.

Severus raised his eyebrow in surprised. Twenty? All right, Severus! Way to go, My boy! Whoop Whoop!

"But still... you and.. Severus? Its - Its - .."

"Outrageous? Unbelieveable? Stupid? Never in your life seen such fatuous love in your life? Do I have a sign on my back saying, 'I live a Celibate Life, Please do not fall in love with me'? Severus snapped at Minerva. He was clearly irritated by her.

"You don't have to snap at me, Severus!" Minerva snapped back. "Its just.. shocking for me..." She saw that Severus was still scowling, so she shook her head, "I am really happy for you Severus. I really am. Its just that - what would people say? What will they think?"

"Since when do I care about what people say or think about me?" Severus asked.

"Well, truthfully, whatever people had said to you in this school, you either just duck their points or snap at them." Minerva said as-a-matter-of-fact way. Hermione remembered Ron and Harry used to call him "The Grease Bat of Dungeon Cove-warts" and he heard them say it, so he ducked thirty points for improper use of names. It was then when they change it to "Bat-man of Hell Dungeons" though she did say that there was no difference between the new one and the old one. She giggled but snapped out of it when they look at her curiously.

"Anyways, its not you who I am worried about, Severus. I know you are strong and capable at doing things for yourself. You can handle your life anyways you want it to..." Minerva went on.

"Damn right you are." Severus mumbled under his breath. Minerva heard but she continued.

".. And you are skilled at anything else, but its Ms Granger that I am worried about. I mean, what will people say about her being with you? What will they think?" Minerva said.

"What will they say? That I charmed her to stay with me? That I controlled her to be with me? That I forced her to fall in love with me? Let me tell you this Minerva.." Severus said, and leaned forward in his bed, pointing his finger at her.

"I am not the only one who is strong and capable of doing things for myself. Hermione here is the most cleverest and powerful witch I have ever seen and I know she is capable to do whatever it is that I can do. And as long as I am with her, Nobody else can ever touch hurt or hurt her. I'll protect her like my own life. That I promise." He folded his arms and lean back into his bed.

Hermione went wide mouth. Did He just complimented her? Did he just promise to protect her? Did Dumbledore just snorted? Minerva merely nodded and gave a defeated sigh.

"Yes well, I knew you were going to say that. Anyways, congratulations Severus. And you too Ms Granger. I'm really happy for both of you." Minerva smiled and nodded at the both of them.

"Well, if that is all, may we leave this two couple for a few minutes. We will come back to check up on you next Severus. Excuse us, Severus, Ms Granger." Dumbledore greeted to them both and strutted off.

"Even though I am happy for the two of you, that does not mean you are allowed to snog in the hospital wing." Madam Pomfrey told them sternly before going off with Minerva, following Dumbledore.

Hermione approached Severus, just as he was leaning back to relax, and kissed him on the lips. Severus was taken by surprise with the sudden intrusion but finally relaxed, feeling the warmth of her lips on his. Hermione pulled back a little and saw that Severus was dazed by their little moment and she laugh.

"Thank you.."

"For?"

"For the speech just now.." she giggled.

"Ah - That. Well don't get let it linger around in your head, that was just a show to get them off my back."

"What? You mean that was for show?"

"Yes."

"You mean you will never protect me at all? That was for show?!?" Hermione glared at him.

"Erm..."

Hermione pinched Severus lightly on a wound on his arm that was healing slowly and he gasped in pain.

"Argh!! Stop it! That hurts!!"

"Apologise now!"

"Stop it now!"

"Apologise first!"

"Ms Granger!! I'm warning you!!"

"I said apologise!"

"It really hurts!!"

"APOLOGISE!!"

"OKAY I'M SORRY!!!" he bellowed, loud enough for the whole ward to listen. Hermione smirked and let him go.

"Merlins nose, woman! Don't you have any mercy on me?"

"I do, just that I don't think its for you at the moment. I'm giving it to Merlin for his nose." Hermione smile too sweetly for Severus and he shuddered.

"Whatever it is you are giving him, I just hope nobody knows how he died."

"WHAT???"

And with that Hermione started pinching him again and he started to yell and tried to push her away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5 The Incident

Disclaimer: Yea Yeah. J.K.Rowling.. remind me to grovel on her Lawyers shoes if they sue me...

A.N: Thanks to all the reviews guys! I will be adding more chapters in. It won't be that long but bear with me. Thanks! I know that seeing Severus being childish was a bit far-fetched yet its coz he can only be so around Hermione. Hehe...

**Chapter 5 : The Incident**

---------------------------------------------------

_(In the Cafe)_

---------------------------------------------------

Hermione put her cup down and look up at Severus. Five months now. It's been five months now ever since they have been together. When Hermione had told both Ron and Harry about her relationship with Severus, they cracked and avoided her like a plague. It was after they had a "small talk" with Severus one afternoon did they start to talk to her and hang out with her. Although it was right after that talk did both Ron and Harry seem to be avoiding Severus. When Hermione asked what he did to the two of them, Severus merely shrugged and denies doing anything bad towards them, but his eyes show a little glint of mischief in them.

"Ready?"

"Yea, let's go."

They walked out the cafe and walked further into Diagon Alley. Hermione got herself a couple of books, a few clothes and accessories while Severus made himself helpful by complimenting her instead of bringing her down. Its quite unnerving actually. Hermione liked him better when he was rude, rash and gitty.

"Stop that!"

"What?"

"The compliments. Stop it!"

"Why?"

"Because its not like you. Its - weird!"

"What do you expect? You want me to bring you down? Give you sarcastic remarks, you insufferable prat?" Hermione gave a seductive smile.

"Yesss.. Oh yes.. Yes Severussss...YESS..."

They did have some sort of, what Hermione calls it, 'Sexual Times' when they were alone and sometimes it either consist of touching and petting or they end up in bed together. What was funny about their relationship is that, neither one of the were insatiable. Even whether it was a quick one or the whole package, they will end up doing more than once. He stared at her wide eyed. Severus gulped down uncomfortably while looking straight ahead and pushed Hermione forward with him. Lucky for him, it was crowded and noisy enough to drown out his groan.

"Move along, come on. Stop giggling! I mean it, Move along!!"

Hermione followed Severus into the crowded alley and went on with her shopping. It was late afternoon when they had stopped for a while.

"Listen, I need to get myself a few things in Knockturn Alley. I want you to wait for me at the Three Broomsticks alright?" Severus told her, looking around as if he was afraid of being caught.

"Can't I join you?"

"No!" Severus snapped, but then he relaxed a little when Hermione flinched a little. "No, don't. Knockturn Alley is a place for creeps and darkness. Its a dangerous place to be. I don't want you to be there because the animals down there have no sense of humanity when they see beautiful things." Hermione smile cheekily.

"You mean to say that I'm beautiful?"

"No, I was talking about your shoes."

Hermione pouted and punched lightly on his chest, causing him to chuckle.

"Stay there, alright?"

"No, I want to follow you."

"Hermione, Please... I said no -"

"I'm a grown witch with a wand that is ready to hex anyone who comes near me and I have a six foot tall, handsome, dark and entirely hot man here with me to save me when I'm in trouble. You remember that promise? You promised to protect me.. Remember?" She grinned which caused Severus to roll his eyes.

"I should have never said that. I should have never said that."

"Severus..." He gave out a sigh.

"Fine, but promise me you'll stay close to me and not be in any kind of trouble, okay?"

Hermione nodded and grabbed Severus's forearm and dragged him towards the way of Knockturn Alley. Indeed, when they arrived there, the whole place was dark and creepy. Hermione could see shadows slinking past her and Severus when they walked hand in hand deeper into the alley. It got colder so Severus cast a Warming charm around them and stopped walking as they arrived in front of a weird and dark store. They both look at each other before going into the store.

Inside the store, it was dark and dusty. Hermione lets go of Severus's arm and dwelled in further. She saw tons of bookshelves and tons of potion vials in front of her, and a small door by the end of it. Severus went on looking into the vials, clearly intrigued by the different use of the liquids inside. Hermione turn to have a look at the titles on the bookshelf. None of them realized that a shadow had slinked up behind Hermione, cast a Disillusionment spell on her, grabbed her by the waist and covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming and slunked out of the front door.

Severus heard the door clicked open and closed before he could even think of whoever it was. He didn't see anyone else in the room before he came in. He turned to check on Hermione and noticed that she was missing. He thought she was the one who went out a few seconds before but suddenly he froze. No, Hermione would never do that. He told her specifically that Knockturn Alley was a dangerous place to be. She couldn't have just got out of the store and expect her to come back in saying, "Oh Sorry Severus, I needed a breath of fresh air. Knockturn Alley is really the place to be. (twinkle eyes)"

Severus quickly bolted out of the door and saw a shadow slunked into the corner and he ran after it. He had a bad feeling about it. After all those years he have been serving both Voldermort and Dumbledore, he told himself that he had to believe his heart, mind and instincts. And now, all three of them are giving him bad feelings. He turned the corner and saw the shadow slunked away again and he bolted quickly after it. It didn't occur to him that he could use his wand to petrify the shadow but his heart kept telling him that Hermione is with that shadow, and he might hurt her instead. He reached the corner and stopped abruptly when he heard chuckling. He peeked around the corner and saw his old time friend yet enemy there - - Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione felt herself being dragged by the shadow out of the store. She tried screaming but obviously the shadow had cast the Silencing charm around her. She felt the shadows strong hands dragged her right into a corner. She saw Severus at the end of it and tried to scream but failed when she felt herself dragged into another corner. Finally she felt the hands shove her down on the floor, in front of a pair of black boots. And she heard the wearer of those boots chuckling, and that set her mind reeling. She knew that voice anywhere. It was Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius looked down on an empty floor and smiled wide. Finally he had her. Harry Potters Confidante.

"Finite Incatatum" he drawled.

Severus felt a rush of rage when he saw Hermione on the floor, battered and gasping for air. Damn Lucius, what was he going to do with her? He saw Lucius lean forward and whispered something in her ear and heard her scream out as she try to hit him with her fist. Lucius backed away and shove her down to her knees.

"I've had enough of your attitude, you filthy little mudblood! Now, you are going to pay for it." Lucius hissed through his gritted teeth.

Hermione tried to grasp for her wand but it was nowhere to be found. She saw it behind Lucius and tried to grab it but Lucius shoved her back down.

"Leave me alone, you blonde freak!"

Severus knew he had to do something quick but he didn't know what. He took out his wand and tried to think of something. Just as he saw Lucius point his wand at Hermione, grinning madly like a blonde monkey, Severus pointed his at her as well.

"Accio Hermione!"

At once Hermione flew towards him and he grabbed her by the waist and turn to look down at Hermione. He smile and nodded at her, reassuring her that she was safe. He felt her sob in his chest as he tried to dissaparate.. Before that he heard Lucius roared out a spell incantation towards them. He didn't hear what it was exactly. He was just focusing on Hermione and her fears that were apparent on her face. He saw the spell flew towards them and he growled. He remembered his promise - his promise about her - at that moment in time.

_"...as long as I am with her, nobody else can ever touch hurt or hurt her. I'll protect her like my own life. That I promise..."_

He twirled Hermione away from the spark and fell forward a little as he felt the spell hit him on the back. Next thing he knew, he was dissaparating, standing in front of Hogwarts, with an unknown girl in his arms.

Hermione felt herself flew from Lucius and back into a pair of arms. She tried to scream but she recognizes the touch. It was Severus! He came to rescue her! She looked up at him, teary eyed and felt a sense of relief when he smiled at her. She went on sobbing in his chest. Suddenly her heart stopped when she heard Lucius yell out a spell. It was the longest spell she had heard but she knew what it meant. Only a powerful wizard with an excellent sense of dark magic could conjure it.

"Atrum Dominus largior veneficus in mihi efficio ita! Erado suum animus, everto suus animum! Accido panton quatenus est inquit! Deleo suus memoria!!" Lucius roared and a flash of angry red ball flew towards them. Hermione saw the spark got closer but felt herself twirled and she felt Severus flinched forward as the spell hit him on his back and engulfed him. Hermione tried to scream but felt the world spin as they dissaparate. She closed her eyes as she felt Severus hot breathe down her neck. When she felt the world stopped moving again, she looked up to see Hogwarts in front of them. She tried to scream in joy but stopped in horror when she saw Severus face.

He was dazed, mouth slack open, looking at her in confusion. He blinked once, twice... before falling back on the ground. Hermione screamed as she saw him sprawled on the ground. She knelt down beside him, screaming for help. This can't be it! What happened to him!


	6. Chapter 6 The Recovery

Disclaimer: As I said... J.K.ROWLING .. I dun have either J or K or a Rowling in my name. So thank her! If not for her, neither Severus Snape or Hermione Granger exist..lol...

**Chapter 6: The Recovery**

--------------------------------------------

_**(Present day at Grimmauld Place)**_

---------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat beside him on the bed. Two weeks ago, he was his own self. He had been with her, laughing with her, making love to her and was there for her. It was after they arrived on Hogwarts ground that unfateful day did she notice a change in him. When Poppy brought him into the hospital ward did her fears finally came true. She had been praying that the spell didn't affect him, she had been praying. But it was too late. It did affect him. She remembered the spell. She knew what it meant. She closed her eyes as her mind transitioned back and forth between her and Lucius Malfoy.

_"Atrum Dominus largior veneficus in mihi efficio ita!"_

"The Dark Lord bestow, caster of spells, upon me to do so.."

_"Erado suum animus, everto suus animum!"_

"Erase his memory, Ruin his mind..."

_"Accido panton quatenus est inquit"_

"Destroy everything that is he..."

_"Deleo suus memoria!!"_

"Destroy his memory..."

Hermione leaned forward and broke down in her hands. Severus was no longer the man he was when they brought him to stay at The Burrow. He woke up a week later, not recognizing anyone in the room.. not even Dumbledore. He thought that they were there to kill him, protecting himself from the rest of them. He was perched on the corner end of his bed, shouting and screaming at anyone who dares to move forward towards him. It was after they had managed to coax him to drink the Dreamless Sleep did he set his guard down and drank the whole thing.

Hermione looked down on the sleeping face. Why hadn't she follow what he said. Why had she insisted on going down to Knockturn Alley with him! If she had just follow what he said and waited at the Three Broomsticks, nothing like this would have happened. It was her fault! She blamed herself as she saw him went hystercial on his bed. She blamed herself when he calmed down and slept through the whole week. She blamed herself as she saw his pale face contort in pain as he went through nightmares. How she wished she could go back in time to change everything. She could, actually, but unfortunately her time turner leapt out of her hands and crashed onto the floor as Tonks had accidentally bumped into her once during their Order days.

She stood up and walked out, going down to the kitchen. Its really sad to see, such a great and powerful wizard of their time, not remembering anything about himself. Magic, Wizard, Witches and all.. never existed to him. He was living the muggle world now, which is clearly heartwrenching for everyone. Even for Ron and Harry. They missed his sneering and scathing remarks about them. Sirius and Remus too had trouble but they try so hard to remind him of who he was. After staying at The Burrow, Sirius insisted that Hermione could stay at Grimmauld Place for the moment while waiting for Snape to recover. Hermione was grateful for the fact that One, Sirius gave Hermione a place to stay at his home and Two, he even was willing to put up with Snape, his old time enemy, helping her with the recovery of Snape. He even packed a few clothes for Severus to wear and Remus managed to get a few of his wardrobe from the Dungeons.

"Hey Snivelly, its me Sirius. You remember I used to call you Snivelly? During the start of the term until now? Remember? In the train, Me and James were making fun of you, calling you Snivellus and such, in school we used to send each other hexes and curses as if it was love letters, remember?" Sirius asked, sitting on the edge of Severus's bed. Severus was still in the corner of his bed, shaking his head at Sirius. Remus came up behind Sirius and looked down at Severus. He was pale. Too pale. Even the werewolf had more color in his cheeks than the Potion Master. Sirius rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh come on! You used to hex us with deadly curses and you were weird during your teenage years. Your 'Sectumsempra' curse left marks on all of us! Here! See!" Sirius lifted his shirt up and Severus could see a long, healed gash on his rib. Severus winced and closed his eyes. He hugged his knees closer to his chest and shook his head. Remus place his hand on Sirius shoulder, who was now setting his shirt back down and frowning.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Sirius whispered. Severus open his eyes slowly and look up at Sirius, shaking his head slowly. Sirius gave a defeated sigh and look down.

"You know, when something like this were to happen to you, I would have been glad. Overjoyed, actually. We were such great enemies then. But now... I just don't have the heart to do so.. Seeing you like this.. its - just... just... " Sirius got up and look out the window. Damn it, why the emotions? Emotions for this git? Whats this? Oh great.. I'm crying over the git.

Severus saw Sirius got up and walk away and he shook his head again. Why can't he remember anything? He felt a strange connection with Sirius but it was something negative. Probably its because that they were enemies before that? Why were they enemies? Sirius looked like a good guy. Hmmm...

Remus smiled at Severus and nodded once.

"Severus, My name is Remus J. Lupin, do you recognise me? Ah, Nevermind about that.. We used to be in the same school together with Sirius, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter. James Potter? You remember him?"

Severus shook his head again, frowning. Remus laughed out loud, while Sirius merely scoffed.

"You don't remember James Potter? Thats an evolution..." Muttered Sirius. Remus smile and shook his head.

"It don't matter. Anyways, You and me were once colleagues. You were teaching Potions in Hogwarts and I was teaching Defence Against the Dark Art, which you were after the position for years. Before that we were in the Order of the Phoenix. Its somewhat a secret society in trying to rid of Lord Voldermort -" Remus was interrupted by Severus.

"Lord Voldermort..." Severus said, tilting his head sideways, "..The Dark Lord?" he asked Remus. Remus straightened up a little as Sirius turns abruptly at the both of them.

"Yes.. Yes, The Dark Lord! You remember him?" Remus asked.

Severus merely made faces before shaking his head again.

"Not really. I heard the girl told me about him before. That I was his spy?"

Remus gave a sigh and paused. Sirius sat down on the edge of the bed, face in his hands.

"Yes, you were. You were an excellent one too. You worked for both Dumbledore and Voldermort, and you were great at it. You were the most powerful wizard of all time too."

"Yes.. I know. The girl told me."

"Which girl?"

"The girl.. with.. bushy, brown hair. She always seem so sad when she was with me, but she kept smilling.." Severus look up at Remus, "..Who was she to me?" he asked.

Remus's smile faltered a little as he looked past Severus, a little dazed.

"She was your better half... You loved her with all your life.. and she, you." Remus said, softly.

Severus went on hugging his legs closer to his chest, rocking back and forth.

"She blames herself for what had happened to you. She kept saying that if she hadn't go against your word and didn't follow you instead, you wouldn't have be like this. She blames herself for not being able to save you... she is trying so hard to get you back to be whoever you were. Not that I hate it, but I just can't stand seeing you like this. Not snapping at me, trying to kill me with all your hexes.." Sirius said. "Its - irritating. I like you better when you the were the sneering, drawling, sarcastic bastard."

"Wh- What??"

Severus raised his eyebrows in surprised while Remus merely chuckled.

"I'm serious.. I missed your sneer. Oh crap, what am I saying??" Sirius groaned and smacked his palm on his forehead and winced when the pain seared through him, causing Remus to chuckle again. The door to the room opened and the Golden Trio came in, looking a little unsure. Remus tapped on Sirius's shoulder and nodded to Severus and then back at the Golden Trio.

"Well, we better make a move then. Sirius?"

"Yea, Yea.. Even though he lost his memory, he still didn't lose his touch in draining my energy. See you guys later."

Sirius and Remus walked past by them, both stopping near Hermione and gave her a assuring smile, before walking off. The trio stood by the door, looking at Severus. Severus looked back at them. Finally, it was Hermione who moved forward and sat on the edge of his bed, smilling.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, but am alright."

"Good to hear that."

Severus gestured with a jerk of his head at both Ron and Harry. "Who are they?"

Hermione was about to answer when she heard Ron coughed out loudly. She turned to see Harry smacking on Rons' back, who was choking. Hermione got up quickly and set a glass of water in his hand, seeing him gulped down in one go. Finally, when he calmed down, he looked extremely bewildered.

"Blimey, Harry! Did you hear him? He asked who we were!" Ron said, looking at both Harry and Hermione before back at Severus. "Mental, isn't it?

"Ron, stop it." Harry said, seeing Hermione shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Am I suppose to know who you two were?" Severus asked.

"Well, it depends... really." Ron said. "I mean, you were always bringing us down with your remarks in Potions class. And outside class, you were no different. I'm Ron Weasley, This is Harry Potter.. HAIR-REEE POOH-TEER"

"Ron, he just lost his memory, not his sense of understanding and knowledge. Get a grip of yourself!" Hermione hissed.

"Sorry, I wanted to see his reaction towards Harry." Ron said, shrugging.

"And that reaction would be?" Harry asked.

" I don't know.. distaste.. hate.. loathe.. detest.. antipathy towards you.. sense of revulsion.. the desire to destroy the object or subject... also known as you." Ron said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Gee, thanks Ron. Now I feel so much better..." Harry said, looking at Ron in disbelieve. Severus looked confused.

"Potions class... I was your teacher?"

"Yes, you were. And you had either me, Ron, Hermione or Neville - especially Neville - to remark on. Or actually, you pick on us." Harry said. They had managed to transfigure themselves a couple of chairs before sitting down on it. Severus merely watched with interest.

"Amazing.. Hold on.. Neville?"

"Neville Longbottom... your 'favourite' student." Ron said, chuckling as Harry shook his head, smilling.

"Neville Longbottom... Harry Potter... Ron Weasley... Hermione.. - Hermione?" he asked. Hermione gave sad smile at him and place her right hand out for a handshake.

"Granger. Hermione Granger. You used to call me Ms Granger, or Ms Insufferable Know-It-All." Hermione laughed out sadly. Severus just stare at her hand before putting his on hers and gave her a handshake. Just as soon as their hands touch, Severus felt a jolt of electricity go through his body and he flinched but he didn't pull his hand away. He frowned but just looked straight into Hermiones' eyes. Those eyes... He remember those eyes. They were warm and tender.. and loving. He remember the eyes..

Hermione pull back her hand when she saw that Severus was acting weird again. He had a questionable look in his eyes. His dark eyes which once held the power of knowledge and sense of wisdom.. was now replace with fear, questions... lost. Hermione managed to wipe a stray tear falling down her cheek before she smiled at Severus. He seemed to be looking into her eyes - her soul. She looked straight into his and felt the same warmth they used to have when they were together...

"Your eyes... I remember your eyes..." Severus said, tilting his head to his side, moving closer to Hermione, looking deeper into her eyes. Hermione held on her breath when Severus raised his hand and touch her cheek. She closed her eyes and felt the touch do wonders to her. She shivered when he pulled back his hand and slowly fluttered her eyes open. Severus frowned and went on staring at her.

Ron cleared his throat.

Both Severus and Hermione snapped out of their trances and turned to Ron. He merely gave a smug look, his hands in his pocket and turned to Harry. Harry on one hand, took out a vial from his pocket and handed it to Hermione. She grabbed it and unstoppered the head before giving it to Severus, who gave her a second look.

"Its a potion we three have been making. It helps you to remember and recover faster. That way you can be yourself again..." Hermione paused before she whispered,".. we can be together again..."

Severus's face softened a little before grabbing the vial and gulped it down in one go. He winced at the taste and stuck out his tongue.

"Crap, what was that??" he said, causing all three of them to laugh out loud. He merely scowled at them and place the bottle at the bedside table.

"Oh look, at least he didn't forget how to scowl, Mione." Ron said, causing Harry to chuckle. It took about a few seconds before Severus felt his eyes drooping heavily and he fell back and started to snore softly. Ron shook his head in disbelieve before all three of them went out the door and closed it.

"You know, I can't believe it I would say this and I quote -'can't believe it', but I really miss the old Snape."


	7. Chapter 7 The Aftermath

Disclaimer: J.K.ROWLING aight?? Not me...

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Am really happy about it and it makes me all smug..sorry about the late entry guys.. been busy BUT I will never forget this story.. hehe.. thanks again!!!

**Chapter 7: The Aftermath**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after dinner at Grimmauld Place and everybody were trying to relax. In the library, Remus was sitting on a cushy couch with his leg hanging by the side as he leaned on the arm, reading a book. Sirius was a few feet beside him, playing Wizards Chess with Ron. The two of them were unbeatable. True, Ron was great at strategies but nobody realized that Sirius was on his element also. Harry and Ginny were on the couch in front of the fireplace, holding hands and talking in whispers. Hermione was sitting by the windowsill, watching the stars in the sky. She missed the rainy nights. She missed those nights which she had shared with Severus. Those raindrops on the windowsill...

There was a loud stumble and crash coming from the front door, waking Mrs. Black portrait up and her 'nice vocabulary of words' went through the room before it ended with an abrupt choked. Hermione smiled to herself. She had charmed a Strangling Spell on the portrait that will activate itself five seconds after Mrs. Black started shouting. Sirius had never been so happy in his life. He even cried, thanking Hermione for her intellect knowledge that saved his life.

"Ah, Remus... she is still wearing those boots eh?" Sirius said, still concentrating on his chess. Remus chuckled.

"I really love those boots. So don't you dare comment anything about it."

"Ah, how romantic. A Werewolf in love with a clumsy woman wearing a pair of leather boots."

"If you put it as ' A Werewolf in love with a clumsy woman wearing ONLY a pair of leather boots' that is." Remus said, smirking.

"Remus! That is the only mental image I would never want to know!" Sirius paused, looked up towards Remus and smirked, "Actually, that mental image is not that bad... Indeed, not at all that bad... If only she wasn't my cousin, I would have grabbed on to her and never let go..." Sirius gave a low growl. Remus, still reading his book, took off his left shoe and threw it at Sirius. It landed on his back and he gave a yelp.

"What was that about?" Sirius said, rubbing the back of his head and picked up the shoe.

"Nothing... Now, be a good boy and fetch me my shoe back." Remus said, handing out his left hand towards Sirius.

"What do you think I am? A dog?"

With that, Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius, a questioning look on his face. Sirius gave a blank expression and then smugged.

"Literally, I am, aren't I?"

"Obviously..."

"Now you sound like Snape..."

Sirius threw the shoe on Remus's lap before getting back to his chess, still waiting for Rons' next move. Exactly a few seconds later, the library door opened up and a thud was heard.

"Ow..."

Everybody looked up when they heard the groan but didn't see anybody. It was when they all looked down did they see Tonks sprawled on her front, rubbing her nose. She quickly shook her head and got up to straighten herself and closed the door behind her. She then smile wide at the audience and giggled.

"Wotcher, Guys!"

A wave of greetings went through the library and Tonks smiled again. She was wearing her tight fitting, bright purple tank top of the Weird Sisters, dark blue, baggy jeans that was tucked into her brown leather boots and her robes were open. She had a couple of colorful necklaces and chokers on her neck and a few colorful bands on her wrist. What was different about her was that her hair wasn't in her natural bright bubblegum pink color. Instead, it was a little lanky and curls at the bottom and black. All black.

Remus smiled from where he was and motioned for her to him. She winked and walked over to Remus and sat on his lap.

"Oooh, my favorite place and position. On your lap, Warm and Squishy..." Tonks said, wriggling on Remus's lap, causing Remus to stifle back a moan. Sirius winced, so did Ron and glared at the both of them.

"If you don't stop that, I'll hex you...!" Sirius said, pointing to his wand. Ron nodded in agreement. "The last thing we need to know is how ' warm and squishy ' Remus is..." Sirius turned to the couch where Harry and Ginny was at, snogging, and scowled "And you two, better stop being stuck on each others faces or I'll transfigure you both into tiny little squids and throw you into Hogwarts Lake... There you can get stuck to anything and anyone without anybody complaining except the Merpeople."

At that point, Harry and Ginny quickly separated and sat by the either end of the couch. Ron, Remus and Tonks started to laugh out loud while Hermione merely smiled.

"Somebody informed Dumbledore to replace Snape with Sirius. I have the feeling he will fit well." Remus said, chuckling a little.

"The only thing he is lacking is the ducking of points." Ron said. He imitated Snapes' drawl, "Sirius, try saying, "Twenty points from Gryffindor for batting eyelashes at the door." He said, causing the rest of them to laugh. Remus finally noticed Tonks hair and frowned.

"What's with the hair??" Tonks looked startled and put her hands on her hair.

"What's' with it?"

"It's Black..." Tonks smirked.

"Well yeah, I tried to have a change of hairstyle. You like it??" she asked, smirking.

"I really do. You look like a doll, with black hair and heart shaped face." Remus said, nuzzling her cheeks.

"No, you don't. You look like Sirius though. Are you trying to imitate him?" Ron asked.

"Am not..." Tonks said, pouting.

"Thank Merlin." Sirius said.

"Am imitating Severus instead. I'm starting to fall in love with him." Tonks said, smiling. With that, Sirius and Remus sputtered out, choking, at her, wide eyed in surprised. Ron, Harry and Ginny were confused while Hermione just conked her head sideways, wide mouthed. Tonks saw their reaction and laughed out.

"I'm just kidding!! Gosh, you guys really need some fresh air. I had this hairstyle because there was a funeral for a fellow Auror who died being hit and run by a broomstick and I thought it wouldn't be appropriate to attend it in Neon Pink hair." She said.

"And to attend a funeral wearing a bright purple shirt with the Weird Sisters in front of it is appropriate?" Sirius asked, shaking his head. "And why Neon Pink? What did you do before going to the funeral?"

Both Remus and Tonks blushed and started squirming in their seat.

"Well, erm... you wouldn't want to know." Tonks said, and her hair turned pink again.

"Yeah, Sirius..." Remus said.

Sirius frowned at them but when he saw their faces, he gave a groan and shook his head.

"Oh man, why did I agree on accepting your relationship??"

"Because you are a darling, Sirius..." Tonks said and Remus chuckled in response. The whole room went quiet for a while when they suddenly heard footsteps approaching the library. Everybody turned to see who it was, on alert. It was when the door creaked open slowly and a mass of black hair on a pale faced was revealed did they went back to what they were doing before... but this time they acknowledged their guest first. Hermione felt a smile tugged on her face as she saw Severus's face behind the door, looking weary.

"Severus! How nice to see you up and around..." Remus said, a nod of the head indicating his welcome to the arrival. Severus frowned a little, then his face softened a bit and he let a faint smile appear on his face, nodded back to Remus.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day? Come on in!" Sirius said, waving his hand at Severus. Severus hesitated for a while, seeing that everybody had their eyes on him as if he was going to perform the cha-cha for them, before he stepped into the room. It was when he heard everyone gasped did he felt he did the wrong thing.

The reason everybody gasped was that Severus was not donned in his usual black attire. In fact he had color on him! He had a chocolate brown woolen sweater on him, with dark gray pants and he was barefooted and the fire from the fireplace illuminated his lean body well. It was the first time everybody, except for Hermione of course, had seen color on Severus Snape.

"Is it me, or am I seeing a Severus Snape, also known as Snivellus to me, the ex-potion Master and Death Eater who once worked for Lord Voldermort, wearing a brown sweater and gray pants?" Sirius asked, wide eyed.

"Its You... Because I see a hunk..." Tonks said. Remus glared at her, before she added "...I'm sitting on and Severus is at the door wearing brown woolen sweater, dark gray pants and he is barefooted."

"That is what I just said!"

"You missed out the barefooted part." Tonks said, smiling. Sirius shook his head before turning to Severus again.

"I remember that sweater. It was a Christmas gift from Joanna Buquet during my fifth year. I didn't realize I still had it." Sirius said, rubbing his chin.

"I'm sorry, do you want it back? I could change into something else..." Snape said, smugly. Sirius chuckled.

"No, No it's good. You wear it. Its looks better on you though... I was never interested in sweaters or..." Sirius stopped halfway and turned to look at Severus, wide eyed. "..What did you say to me???"

"Do you want it back?"

"No, no... Before that..."

"I'm sorry??" Sirius went wide eyed.

"Did you just apologize to me??"

The rest nodded silently but Sirius wanted Snape to confirm it for him.

"Ye - Yes... I did... Why?" Severus asked, confused. Sirius grabbed his chest and started heaving and panting hard. Remus pulled Tonks away from his lap and knelt down beside Sirius and rubbed on his back, comforting him with soothing words, while Ron and Harry merely ran in front of him and decided to calm him down from afar.

"What's wrong??" Snape asked, bewildered.

"Nothing, it's just that hearing you apologize its like waiting for the Blue Moon. You had never apologized to anyone before..." Remus said, still patting on Sirius back, smiling at Snape.

"Blimey, was I really that bad?" Snape asked, wide eyed.

"Yes..." everybody said. Snape nodded slowly and turned to look at Hermione. She smiled and shook her head. When Sirius finally calmed down, Remus stood up to talk to Snape.

"So, Severus. Why are you down here anyways? You are supposed to be resting..."

"Well... I was... - erm... hungry..." Snape said, looking down and taking sudden interest in his big toe. Remus smile and shook his head.

"Hungry? But we just had Dinner!" Ron said.

"Not all of us had the change to eat dinner... You grabbed everything that was on the table before we even get to finish a single pea." Harry said, shaking his head. "And besides, Snape needs to recover from his injury, so of course he needs to eat more than you."

"That is right. Well, let me see if Molly did leave a few tidbits we could munch on." Remus said, and led on towards the kitchen.

"I'm following! Wotcher, guys!" Tonks said, and sashayed her way, following Remus. Ron grabbed Sirius up and walked out of the room, Harry and Ginny soon followed. Snape shook his head before turning to Hermione. She was still hugging on her knees, looking out of the window. Snape walked towards her.

"Aren't you joining us?" Hermione looked up at Snape and smiled. She took Snapes' right hand into hers and rubbed it.

"No, why don't you go on. You definitely need some food... " Hermione said and patted his hand. Snape felt the warmth in his hands when she touched him and he relaxed a little.

"Well, see... that's the thing. I won't be able to get any without being with you..." Snape muttered, "I kind of get the jitters..." Hermione felt her heart tighten a little when she saw Snapes' disturbed expression. She smiled a little wider.

"Okay then... come on!"

Hermione stood up and grabbed both Snapes' hands into hers, leading him towards the kitchen while facing him. Snape felt awkward at first. He didn't remember that girl too much but he felt that it was the right thing to do. He saw her gave him a warm smile and he returned it. He felt safe and happy... more relax when he is with her. When they arrived in the kitchen, the table was laden with plates and snacks (Thank Merlin for Molly! Yay!) And everybody was sitting at the table, passing bits all around. Hermione took a seat and Severus sat next to her, still holding hands. Remus passed two bottles of Butterbeer to both Hermione and Severus while Sirius passed a few scones and cakes to them. They chatted and clinked their butterbeers together, laughing and reveling along, going through the times they had, trying to help a little with Snapes' memory.

Suddenly, he felt his head throbbed dangerously painful. Snape bent over double, clutching his head and started hissing loudly. The rest of them noticed this and got up to find out what was happening. Hermione knelt down beside him, wide eyed with terror as Snape started to rock back and forth, groaning, still clutching his head.

"Severus!! What's wrong!! Talk to me please!!" Hermione cried out, tears starting to form on her eyes.

Snape groaned louder this time and slide down his chair. He knelt down and bent over again. "It's too painful! Somebody do something!! Help me!! My head... It's...- Its Burning!!" He thought, and fell back on the floor, hands clutching on his hair as his face contorted in pain. He arched his back as he felt the pain seared through his spine and he roared out in pain. As soon as it came, it left just the same. Snape fell limply backwards, motionless. Hermione screamed and shook him, trying to wake him up. Remus quickly took out his wand and chanted "Ennervate" but Snape still did not move.

"He fainted. Whatever it is that caused him to be in pain just now, must have drained out his energy. We must make him stay in bed at the moment. He is too weak right now..." Remus said. "Hermione, can you brew some Healing potions for him when he wakes up?"

Hermione was breathing in deep breaths and nodded, still staring at the motionless Snape.

"Good then, we should move him up to the room now." Remus said and cast a spell on Snape. His body levitated for a few feet, Hermione still staring at him, and flew out of the kitchen and up the stairs. After a few seconds, Hermione fell backwards. She fainted, too.

-------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8 The Love

Disclaimer: J.K.ROWLING! Weeee...

A/N: Thanks alot to those who has read up to here and loved it. Thank you!!

**Chapter 8 : The Love**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Present Day)_

The spell that Lucius Malfoy, also known as Blonde Monkey courtesy of Severus Snape, had cast was a powerful one. It requires the Darkest of all Magic to summon it but with a cost. And that is he whoever cast the spell shall lose a part of his soul to Hell. And that is what Lucius Malfoy deserved but he didn't care. He was feeling fulfilled for casting the curse to Severus Snape, the traitor! The Dark Memory Curse acts like a Killing Curse, but it was banned to the Wizarding World due to sudden rise in death tolls caused by it. It erases your memory, and day by day it sucks out a part of your life, a part of your mind, a part of your logic and sense of control, torturing you and leave you in pain. Then at last, you will beg for death yourself.

Unfortunately, Lucius Malfoy was never good in strategy. Ask him to play Wizards Chess with Hermione and he will lose even if she wasn't that good either. And that is exactly what is happening. The Dark Memory Curse can be countered off by a reversal spell which includes its own set of impossible incatation. It also requires that the Witch or Wizard, who wishes to reverse the spell, to be of pure blood, pure mind and pure soul. If tainted by darkness, the spell won't work on the person you are trying to save. And saving Severus is what Hermione is set on doing.

Hermione was in the library during the afternoon. She was sitting sideways on the armchair with her feet over the other arm, going through the book of Dark Magic, which she snucked from a vist to Knockturn Alley a few days ago, and found information about the curse. It was a small section of the book and took nearly two days to go through it, without sleep, but she knew it was worth it.

"Ex pectus pectoris , Lux lucis moris fundo,Restituo suus vita , firmus suus mens , Planto fio quis est Is. Ex meus pectus pectoris , meus mens quod meus animus, Vadum impero illa suus Vita reverto medicor. Hermione read out loud. She closed the book and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Man, thats a long spell..." Hermione said, jotting it down in another parchment.

"I know, I don't understand anything that you have just said..." Hermione turned over and saw Sirius leaning on the doorjamb, a drink on his right hand. He was smilling at her.

"Hey Sirius, I didn't hear you there. Come on in!" Hermione said, straightening up on her chair. Sirius chuckled and walked in and sat on the sofa opposite hers.

"Last time I remember that this was my house..." Sirius said, grinning over the rim of his glass, sipping a drink. Hermione widened her eyes and chuckled along.

"I'm sorry, Sirius..forgive me." Hermione smiled. Sirius just shrugged and wink at her.

"Not a problem... So whats' that you got there?" Sirius asked, gesturing with a nod towards the book she was holding. She smiled and closed it.

"Just some research to help Severus gets his memory back..." She said, looking down at the book with a faint smile. Sirius saw this and he shook his head.

"You really do.. have.. you know.. feelings for him?" Hermione merely frowned at his question.

"Yes.. why?"

"Nothing.. its just that..."

"What??"

"Do you think he appreciates it? I mean... Do you think.. he has feelings for you?" Hermione glared at Sirius with an arched eyebrow.

"Sirius Orion Black.. Just exactly what are you trying to say?" He gave a defeated sigh and straightened up.

"I know Severus very well.. and I know you well too. I just don't want you to get hurt..."

"I know he loves me, Sirius, now don't you dare put words into his mouth, You hear me!" Hermione said, pointingly at Sirius. Sirius nodded lightly.

"I'm sorry. Its just that I can't see you being like this... All grown up and in love with the worlds top five most hated wizard..." Sirius took a sip of his drink again," .. last time I remember you were only in your third year, trying to save me from Severus. Now, you are bound to him.." Hermione sighed.

"I know what you are trying to say Sirius... Am no longer a child. Am grown up now and I know how to handle my life. The only thing I can't control is who I fell in love with. Even at first I thought that it was only a schoolgirls crush.. but it turned out more than it seems."

"Didn't you guys ever think about.. you know.." Sirius shrugged lightly, ".. when you guys end up together, what people might say or think about it?" Hermione gave a chuckle before nodding.

"We did, but we didn't think much about the people out there. Its all about me and him, baby..." Hermione said and winked at Sirius, who started to laugh out loud.

"I know.. I know.. I still remember that time you guys came clean about your "love" to us a few months ago.. Shocked the hell out of us but.. you guys seem unfazed about it. You know, at first i really doubted you two, but it was after what Dumbledore did, did my doubts start to waver a little. We didn't really know whose feelings it was that overpowered us..." Sirius said, sipping again.

Hermione nodded and she remembered that day.. man it was the weirdest day for them...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three Months Ago In the Burrow_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was another Order meeting at The Burrow that night. Though Voldermort is gone and there should be no other reason for the Order to stay, Dumbledore wants them to still stick together and fight against the remaining Death Eaters who weren't captured in Azkaban. That night, They had a discussion on which Death Eaters were still running amock in the kitchen. The discussion, not the Death Eaters...

The Order members were sitting around the kitchen table while Molly was fluttering about in the background, cooking up some feast for them. The important members were there such as Lupin, Tonks, Shaklebolt, Black, Moody, McGonagall, Potter, Weasleys and Dumbledore.

Hermione, however, was in a room. She had to change her blouse since Ron had accidentally poured gravy on it while trying to pass the bowl towards Dumbledore. She was halfway buttoning up her blouse when she heard the door to her room closed shut. She quickly whirled around only to find herslef covered in darkness and fell back on the bed. She tried to struggle but was pinned down hard.

"Let go of me!! Geroff!!!" She screamed, trying to kick the intruder but she heard him gave a low chuckle. She stop stuggling and tried to get her breathing back into place when she suddenly realised who it was. She gasped.

"Sev-!!" Her lips were suddenly attacked but his for a passionate kiss. Hermione was too stunned to react back and Snape lean back on both his arms to give her a smirk.

"Hello there, witch..." He said, smilling genuinely this time. Hermione giggled and hugged him back down on the bed.

"How did you get here?? I mean.. in here! Without anybody seeing you??"

"I have my ways.. Anyways I was busy focussing on you rather than think about being caught." He smirked. Hermione remembered what she doing and look down to see that her blouse was still half undone. She blushed. When she looked up, she saw Snape wasn't looking at her face, instead was looking at her chest, which was bare except for her red lace bra. She saw his breathing becoming shallow and his gaze rise from her chest to her face, seeing desire and lust in his eyes. Hermione felt something hard poking on her thigh and gasped again. He arched and eyebrow and gave a wide smile.

"Obviously someone is happy to see me too..." she giggled and pull Snape in for a kiss. It was light at first. Hermione licked Snapes' bottom lips and he gave a low growl and his mouth slacked a little. Hermione took advantage of this and thrust her tongue in, tasting him and sucking on his tongue. Snape moaned and attacked her tongue with same ferocity. His hands gripped on her hips and he humped into her, his lips still tasting hers. Hermione giggled and pushed him back.

"We have a meeting going on down there... we need to be there!"

"Well the one down here can't be bothered much." Snape said and kissed her again. Hermione pushed him back and got out of her bed, leaving Snape face down on the pillow, groaning in protest.

"Come on, we better go.. Otherwise Dumbledore will be knocking on the door, asking whether I'm ready for the meeting." She said, buttoning the rest on her blouse and swiping them off for hairs and dust. Snape sat up on his bed and sneered at Hermione.

"That meddlesome old man knows all about us, why should we care? I don't care about anything..." Snape said and rolled his head round. Hermione smirked.

"Well, for starters, we almost shagged in Ronald Weasleys' Room on Ronald Weasleys' Bed.. who knows what he did on that bed...?" Hermione laughed when she saw Snapes mortified face and shot up from the bed, pushing her out the door and down the stairs.

When everybody looked up to see what all the commotion was about, they saw a giggling Hermione being pushed forward by a mortified Severus Snape through the kitchen door. When they saw the Order members were looking at them, Severus snapped his hands by his side and stood behind Hermione, while she tried to stiffen her giggling.

"Albus, Minerva...Arthur.." Severus inclined his head for greeting to those who were nearer to him. Hermione merely shifted from one leg to the other, still smilling at Snape. Ron and Harry stood up, looking angry.

"Whats going on here?" Ron said, looking at Snape.

"What do you mean, Mr Weasley. Please be specific in your statement." drawled Snape.

"Hermione, are you hurt? What did he do to you? Why was he touching you, pushing you???" Harry said, drawing his wand to point at Snape. Snape didn't take it too well and drew his wand, pointing at Harry. Ron did the same and pointed towards Snape, face livid. Snape rolled his eyes at him and shook his head.

"Mr Weasley! Mr Potter! Put your wands down this instance!" McGonagall shrieked, standing up from her chair, facing them both.

"Not until Snape tells us why he was doing what he just did..." Harry said. Sirius Black merely raised his eyebrows is amusement, a faint smile on his lips, looking at the two men. Remus got up to stand by Severus, just in case anything were to happen, a wolf instinct is quick and effective. Hermione merely rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop it now! Severus did nothing wrong to me, okay? Now put you wands down this minute!"

"Severus? Blimey 'Mione have you gone completely mental? You just called him Severus!" Ron said, wide eyed.

"So? It is his name, isn't it? Would you like it if everyone keeps calling you MR WEASLEY instead of Ron?"

"Or Weaselhead..." Snape whispered behind Hermione, which earned him an elbow in the guts.

"No, but this is different! This is Snape we are talking about!"

"Severus is NOT a stranger, Ron, neither is he to be treated differently and unjust. He is human just like anyone of us and I really do appreaciate it if you guys just accept that."

Harry and Ron stared blankly at Hermione and then to each other. Then.. Harry pointed his wand to Snape again.

"What did you do to her!!! Tell me!! What spell did you cast on her!!!"

"HARRY!!"

"Potter, I did not cast any spell on your beloved friend.." Snape spat.

"Liar! Expellia - ..."

"Protego!!" Remus boomed, his wand in his hand, "Harry control yourself!"

"He did something to her I know!!"

"He didn't, Harry!!"

"Mr Potter!! Sit down at once!!"

"Not until he tells me!"

"I didn't do anything, Potter!!"

"Mr Potter, I insist that you and Mr Weasley settle down this instance." Dumbledore said calmly, but there was a hint in his voice that he need no defiance in obeying his words. Not only did Ron and Harry, but everybody took a seat at the table, clearly not wanting to be in Dumbledores' book of Bad Heads. When they settled down, Dumbledore smiled and rose from his seat. He flicked his robes a little before walking round the table.

"Now, Harry, I assure you that Severus did do nothing as to harm Hermione, nor will he cast a spell on her. Now I believe that both Severus and Hermione didn't say anything to you all?" Dumbeldore said, gazing at Snape and Hermione over his moon specs. Both of them shifted in their chair, looking down. Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head.

"Tell us what, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Now, I won't say it.. I will let these two make the choice whether to tell or not. I just hope all of you accept it well and not.." he glanced at Ron and Harry, ".. over react. Now... let them do the talking. I need my lemon drops..." He sat down on his chair, popped one drop into his mouth and glanced innocentky at the two of them. Basically by now, everyone was staring at them. Hermione looked up at Severus and saw him slouching on his chair, hair falling forward, covering his face. It was the first time Hermione saw Snape being not on his guard and she thought he looked cute. Merlin, Snape will kill her if she said that out loud. She gave a long sigh before standing up.

"Severus and I are a couple. We love each other very dearly and we didn't cast any spell nor potion on each other unlike those of you who are sooo desperate for it. We just hope that you all will accept it as it is." She said, folding her arms across her chest, looking haughty. Snape looked up at her in wide eyed but there was pride flickering in his eyes. By now, everyone was in utter shock. A few of them including Ron, Harry and Sirius were wide mouthed, a few of the adults like Arthur, Molly and Remus merely seemed understanding while Dumbledore and McGonagall, who already knew about their love, smiled wide. Then...

"How could You, Hermione? Amongst all of us, You chose Snape??" Harry spat. Hermione was taken aback at his tone of voice and looked wide eyed.

"Yeah, 'mione. What were you thinking? How could you be in love with him? Ron said, confused.

"Ah, Forget about her trying to answer that. I just can't believe she did this to us. And to think we called her our friend!" Harry spat again. Hermione swallowed a sob and grabbed on Snapes' forearm, who by now was livid with anger.

"Watch it... I'd hold back that tongue of yours, Potter, 'less I want it to be hexed off!" Snape spat back.

"Oh, bugger off! I don't trust you, nor do I trust Hermione now. Love, indeed. How can we be sure its Love and not a spell you.. - you both did or potion wise? I know what you are. You are a traitor, Snape, and I never will accept that you turned to the Good side... A Traitor... And now, You just joined being a Traitor too, Hermione.." Harry said, glaring at Hermione. She sat down on her chair ungracefully and started to sob. Snape banged his fist on the table and stood up.

"I said watch it, Potter!"

"Severus, Harry... please settle down." Dumbledore said, standing up. Both men turn to look at him before sitting down back on the chair. Snape turn to Hermione and pulled her closer to hug her. He just needed to comfort her at that time, and ignored the slashing, livid looks given off by Harry and Ron. Dumbledore walked behind Hermione and patted on her shoulder.

"There, there now... Don't cry. Lemon drops?" He said, handing one out to her. Severus arched an eyebrow, giving him the "what-are-you-crazy?" look..Dumbledore chuckled and put it in his pocket.

"Now, I know its a little unnerving for some of you, and a little romantic to the rest. I assure you that there is no spell casted on or potion being placed on them. Though Love is magic too, if cast on two couple..." he said, eyes twinkling, "... but there is nothing we can do to stop it. Hermione loves Severus and So does Severus, Hermione. Its true that for the fact that how can Hermione fall in love with Severus? Now, Love can happen anytime, anywhere. You could even fall in love.. or might be in love with the person sitting right next to you!" he said.

Remus turn to his right and smiled at Tonks, who blushed. Arthur patted his hand on Molly, nodding at Dumbledore. Sirius turned to his left and right, seeing Shaklebolt and Moody, felt uncomfortable after seeing Moodys' magical eye eyeing him from top to bottom, and shivered. He shook his head before concentrating on Dumbledore again. Dumbledore chuckled and nodded.

"It can happen to anyone, anywhere. Love don't care if you are rich or poor..." he inclined his head to Molly and Arthur, who beamed at him, nodding. ".. Love don't care whether you are of different age, ranks or types..." he inclined his head to Remus and Tonks, who smiled at each other before looking up at him. "... Love don't care about what you become or what you do... Its what you are and your heart truly is." He said, putting both hands on Severus and Hermione's shoulder.

"Now, I expect that whatever I had just said to be accepted by all of you, just as you will accept Hermione and Severus's relationship. Unless there is still any doubt?" he asked, looking about. Harry and Ron raised their hands, stiff and rigid. Sirius looked at them both before raising his. Ginny was next, before Fred and George. Dumbledore counted and nodded.

"Fine then, we just have to prove it to them, won't we children?" He asked at both Severus and Hermione, who looked up at him in confusement. How do they prove it?

"Albus, you don't - .. I mean.. We don't.. kissing is not a way to prove things, You know that, don't you... Albus??" Snape asked, from the crack of his voice indicated that he wasn't sure what Dumbledore will be doing to them. Dumbledore shook his head and inclined his head towards the door and went out. Snape and Hermione looked at each other before getting up and following Dumbledore out the door. Soon Remus and Tonks, Arthur and Molly followed before the rest slugged out of the kitchen as well. They went out towards the backyard, in the dark. Dumbledore stood in the middle of the yard and Snape stood on his right, while Hermione stood by his left. The rest merely stood in a line in front of them. After gaining enough space, Dumbledore turned to the line.

"Now, what I'm going to do is just like Leglimency. The difference is that we only feel their feelings, and not look through their mind. Unless we wish to see their.. intimate moments." Dumbledore turned to Snape at the last sentence. Snape feigned coughing and looked away. The older wizard chuckled and held out his arm.

"Now, Just get ready to feel some magic!" He said. The rest looked at him as if he had lost his marbles... or Lemon Drops... "Sorry, I have always wanted to say that.." He said, and resume positioned.

He raised his arms and boomed out a few words in Latin that neither the youngsters nor adults understood. And then, the weirdest thing happened to them.

A pale blue light emerged from around Snape, while a pale yellow light emerged from Hermione. It flew around them for a while before reaching in the middle, where Dumbledore stood. The yellow and blue light seemed to be absorbing each others energy before it jerked about wildly and burst into a bright reddish-pink ball of light that covered the whole backyard.

When that happened, Snape and Hermione felt as if their hearts were ripped out of their chest. Not quite yet painful, but it was a sweet feeling. They let their head fall back, mouth open slack and reveled in the feeling. Not only did they feel it, but the rest who were in line, felt it too. The overpowering feeling that clutched on their chest left them gasping for air. The ball of light lingered around the whole yard, the strong force of love possessing them all.

Snape turned to Hermione, gasping for air and saw her doing the same towards him. He felt his heart lurched with the thought of how beautiful she was, the light illuminating her features and smile. That was all it took for the ball to strengthen again and the feeling became stronger and stronger. It burst into a bigger ball of light, enveloping everyone even more, making them feel lightheaded with the feeling. Snape began to moan in pleasure before falling back down on his knees. The ball of light dissappeared, leaving everyone gasping for air, except for Dumbledore of course. Hermione fell back on her bum and sat there, still smilling. Snape had to balance himself on his hands as he unbalanced forward, gasping for air. He felt light headed and he smiled. It was a lovely feeling. Lovely indeed.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together when he felt that everyone had finally gotten hold of themselves. He chuckled.

"What just happened?" Sirius said, clutching his chest, gasping for air.

"Am - .. Am not too sure. What was that Albus?" McGonagall asked, looking at him.

"That, my children, is Love. The love that both Severus and Hermione have for each other. I believe everyone felt their strength in it? No potion, no spell, nothing.. am I right?" Dumbledore asked. The rest of them were all rendered speechless. That was it? That was what they felt for each other? Nobody knew what to do or say. They just stood there, speechless. Snape staggered to get up on his feet and straightened his robes. Hermione did the same and smiled. She looked up at Snape and saw him closing his eyes and leaning his head back, mouth slack, breathing deep and hard.

After a few silent moments, the whole group went back into the house, no conversations, no nothing. It was just silent.

-----------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9 The Remembrance

Disclaimer: J.K.ROWLINGS! I still don't know why she had to kill all those good characters...sigh...

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews all! Okay there are a few things I would like to add, so that you have something to look forward to. Snape will be getting his memory back very soon but there are consequences about it. Now as you all know, there isn't any love scenes between Snape and Hermione so I will be adding it soon. It's Love, not sex... to me... he he!! Lucy will be coming in soon... Quite soon. Oh and... There will be a Sequel to this story too, and I am thinking about writing it down, but it also depends on this story too. So I hope you guys have a blast. Oh and sorry for the late delay, I had to edit a few stuffs... I want to make it readable to all. Aight! Thanks all!!_

**Chapter 9 : The Remembrance**

-----------------------------------

_(Present day)_

_-----------------------------------------_

A few weeks past by and Hermione had completed her research about the Dark Memory Curse. The only thing she has to do now is to find someone who is of pure blood, pure mind, pure heart and pure soul.

She was having her afternoon tea in the kitchen while reading more about the Dark Magic around The World when both Ron and Harry came into the kitchen, looking suspiciously happy. Hermione looked up from her book, staring at the both of them. They both stood with their arms behind their back, wiggling their eyebrows at her. She kept glaring. They keep wiggling their eyebrows, smirking now. She glared again. They wiggled again. Finally...

"Stop that, you guys remind me of perverts, eyeing their prey." She said, resuming her reading. Harry and Ron stopped whatever they were doing and stood beside her. Suddenly, they swoop down and gave her a kiss on both her cheeks, causing her to squeal in surprise. They pull back and smile at her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HERMIONE!!!" they screamed and laughed out loud. Hermione was in shock. Was it her birthday already? How long has she been caught up in the reading?? She smiled at the boys. They never forget her birthday and she appreciates it. They were like her second family and it made her spirit lift a little. Then Sirius came in and told her that they were throwing a small birthday party for her in the library that evening and requested her to get ready. Hermione was then shoved out of the kitchen and up the stairs, into her room to get ready since the kitchen was needed to prepare for the feast.

Hermione sat on her bed, propped her elbows on her knees and set her jaw on both her hands. She looked around in her room. What can she do at the moment? She stood up, paced about and began humming to herself. It was a song she always hummed with Snape. It was their song. Hermione was a little surprised that Snape had the time to listen to muggle songs and it made her smile when he said it was because of her he made the effort of doing so. She smiled to herself, remembering about the olden days.

The door to her room opened up and closed. She turned to look at her guest and saw that it was Snape. He was wearing color again, this time it was a dark green turtleneck and dark blue trousers. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and his hair was tied up they way she remembered it was during Valentines Day. He was barefoot again and Hermione shook her head while smiling.

"Hey..." she said.

"Hey..." Snape shifted from one foot to another.

"How are you?"

"Fine, never been better... well for the past few days, that is..." Snape smirked. Hermione gave a broad smile. Even though Snape has lost his memory, he still has his original quirks intact.

"That is good to hear...," there was a long pause, "so... what makes you come up here?" Hermione asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed. She motioned for Snape to sit down beside her and he did. They had maintained a space in between them so neither one was actually interfering in each others personal space. They both fidgeted on the bed.

"I - ... uh... I heard that... It's your ... Birthday today? I'm so... sorry... I've haven't got you anything..." Snape asked her, turning to look at her face while doing so. Hermione was looking straight ahead before nodding her head. She turned to look at Snape and smile.

"Yes it's my birthday... And not to worry. As long as you are here, am happy about it." Hermione said.

"How old are you now?"

"Me? Am twenty one right now." Snape frowned.

"Twenty one? B-..But your friends..." Hermione waited for Snape to finish whatever it was he wanted to ask," your friends are eighteen turning nineteen soon..." Hermione nodded, and Snape continued, "How could you be twenty one when they are only... two years younger?" Hermione saw Snape's confused face and couldn't help it but laughed out loud. She tried to stifle it back but Snape was looking at her, waiting for an answer.

"Never mind about it... You wouldn't understand anyways..." Hermione said, shaking her head. Snape took both her hands, looked into her eyes, and whispered.

"Make me..."

Hermione stared softly into Snapes eyes, slowly drowning in his black window to the soul. Hermione gasped when she felt her memories replay right in front of her eyes for a few seconds before she felt a pull. Snape fell back on the bed, shaking his head and groaning hard. Hermione clasped her hand on her mouth and lean forward towards Snape. Obviously Snape had cast Leglimency on her without even knowing it.

"Oh my, Sev! Severus, what's wrong!" Hermione tried to preen his hands away from his head.

"Oh... My head. I just... there was something like... like a picture... moving... in front of my... ow...eyes..." Snape said, trying to get up but met mid-way with Hermione's gaze. Snape leaned back on his elbows and raise his head upwards. He didn't know why, but he felt a pull towards the girl in front of him. He gazed at her lips before capturing it into his.

Hermione closed her eyes as she felt the same sensation going through her body as their lips met. His thin lips felt like heaven and she gave a sigh as he deepened the kiss, his tongue on her lips, asking for acceptance. She did and shuddered as she felt his tongue flick up in her mouth. He pulled her on top of him as he lean back on the bed, one hand behind her neck, pulling her down while the other hand stayed on her hips. She moved a little and straddled his hips, a moan escaped her lips as he start shifting his hips to accommodate her. Snape started to jerk his hips slowly, causing friction between them. Their kiss deepened again, not hearing the running of footsteps towards the room and the door opened.

Ginny and Tonks were chatting with each other, laughing and pushing up the stairways. Molly had asked them to get Hermione down to the library, since the party was going to start soon. When they saw Hermione on top of Snape, snogging each others face out, they stopped in their tracks, wide mouthed at the scene before them. Tonks hair turned red and Ginny face was red in embarrassment. The two couple didn't notice them there and went on snogging. It was when Sirius came up to see what was taking the girls so long did they break away. He saw the two girls standing at the doorway so he stood behind them.

"Hey, girls... whats' taking you..." he saw Hermione and Snape snogging on the bed and turned abruptly," WOAH...WOAH!! Too much!!" Sirius exclaimed, closing his eyes. Hermione and Snape quickly separated and sat up on the bed, straightening their clothes and hair, looking at the two bewildered girls standing at the door. Both Hermione and Snape were flushed in the face, gasping for breaths and sitting at either end of the bed.

"Ye- Yes... Ginny? Tonks?? You... were looking for me?" Hermione asked, still flushing.

"Oh yea... Mum asked me to tell you that the party is starting soon..." Ginny said, nodding slightly.

"Well, I guess we better go now..." Tonks said, stumbling out after Ginny and down the stairs, bursting into laughter when they reached below. Sirius peeked into the room to see whether the coast was clear, and once it was he went in. He shook his head and glared at the both of them.

"You both are... the party has started. Come on now! Freshen up and let's go!" Sirius said, going out and down the stairs. Snape and Hermione got up, stealing glances at each other, smiling shyly at each other. Snape gestured Hermione to go first and he followed soon after.

-----------------------------------------------

In the library, everybody was there, celebrating Hermione's birthday. She was touched by the fact that everybody was trying to make her feel normal again. She was hugged by all the women and shook hands with all the men. She got her presents too, varying from magical quills from Harry to rare books from Dumbledore. When it was much later in the night, Sirius took out a bottle of firewhisky and handed a cup around to everyone except to Ginny, who was given a cup of fruit juice.

That night, they were up till late. It was around twelve when half the members either went back home or slept at Grimmauld Place. It was only Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, Tonks, Emmaline, Severus and Hermione left.

Now both Harry and Ron couldn't handle their alcohol well, so it was no surprise when they started flirting with the girls. Making comments about them, brushing against them, the rest merely laugh or chuckle at their antic of slurring and stumbling around the library. Harry and Ron went to Hermione and sat beside her, giggling and pushing her around. Snape was half drunk and half sober, so what he saw actually kind of pricked something in him. It was when Harry started to pull Hermione's arm around him and Ron tried kissing her on her arms did Snape frowned in anger.

Snape felt anger boiling in him. He didn't know why, but what he saw was disturbing him a lot more than ever. He heard voices in his head. He shook his head to stop whatever war it was that was in his head, but it just got louder and louder.

**"Mine..."**

_"Ah Yes... Harry Potter. Our new --- celebrity..."_

**"Mine!"**

_"I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not being entirely truthful."_

**"Mine!!"**

_"Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivel fig."_

**"Mine!!!"**

_"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff."_

**"MINE!!"**

Snape was literally shaking with anger, looking down on the floor, gripping his mug tightly in between his hands... as he heard the words, the voices, going through his head. Then finally, he saw images of a man in black robes. He was bald and nose less. The man was cackling with laughter, his wand in his hand, red lights bolting out of his wand. The scene changed and he saw a man with white, long hair. He looked proud and mighty, his lip curling at the side, with his cane in his hand. Then the scene changed again and he saw Harry Potter in front of him. The boy in class, around school. Then he saw another guy who looked exactly like Potter but a little older. The guy had an evil smirk on his face as he held up his wand. Snape felt all the rage burst through him as he shook in anger.

"POTTER!!!" He spat out loud. Everyone in the room snapped up in surprised and turned to him. He was having a death grip on his mug, eyes closed, head down... clearly shaking with anger as he grit his teeth. Hermione quickly stood up and knelt beside him. She pried a hand away from the cup to hers and grip on it.

Once he felt her touch, he slowly stopped shaking. He felt relax and calm. He saw images of her standing in front of him, smiling broadly at him. When Snape opened his eyes, he saw her kneeling beside him, worry written all over her face. He tilted his head to one side as he squinted his eyes at her.

"Severus? Are you okay?" Snape blinked a couple of times before swallowing large gulps.

"Miss... Granger? He...Hermione? Where am I??"

When Hermione heard Snape call her Miss Granger, she gasped in delight. Her eyes widened up as Snape looked around the room, clearly lost. Snape was trying to get the room to stop moving about but he found out that he just couldn't do so. At last, his eyes rolled back and he felt himself drowning in the blackness that surrounded him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10 The Good News

Disclaimer : J.K.ROWLING! Hmmm...

**Chapter 10 : The Good News**

--------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione knew she had to ask Dumbledore for help... for assistance. Maybe he can give you a head start on what you are looking for? Maybe he can give you hints? Hermione found a book of Dark Magic Arts and You in a corner of the bookshelf in Grimmauld Place. She didn't know why it would be so but she was thankful for whoever it was that had left it there. The author of the book was J.J Jamson, a wizard that had lived for more than a hundred years and there was a page based on the Dark Memory curse. She knew she just had to speak to the author. She needed to know more. She knew that Albus Dumbledore could help her with it.

Hermione grabbed the book, which was lying on the table by the chair and ran out of the library towards the kitchen... straight into Sirius Black. He was leaning on the wall in front of the door leading into the kitchen on one hand while the other was hooked on his hips. He had a smile on his face. Hermione skidded to a halt in front of him and glared at him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore, Sirius... Please, move away so I can speak to him."

"No way... Dumbledore said he is in a meeting with a friend of his at the moment, so no can do." Sirius said, leaning against the wall with his arms folded in front of him.

"Look, its something important and I really have to speak to him."

"He has something important to attend to at the moment too."

"Sirius, Please... I have to see him."

"Nope... no can do."

"Sirius..."

"No..."

"Sirius, Please!"

"Nope..."

"Sirius... I'm warning you..."

"Like I said... no..."

"Sirius, If you don't move out of my way I'll hex your bollocks off to Alaska!!" Sirius eyes went wide and gulped.

"Th-.. They don't function well in the cold..."

"Exactly... now... MOVE!!!"

"Bu...But seriously...Dumbledore told me... you know... "

Sirius hadn't finished what he was saying when the door behind him suddenly opened up and Dumbledore was seen behind it. Sirius moved aside as Dumbledore tapped on his shoulder.

"Miss Granger! Lovely to see you again. What can I help you out with?" Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eyes. Hermione had a feeling that he knew what she wanted to see him about but you know Dumbledore... he likes to beat around the bush.

"Yes Sir... there is something I need to discuss with you about." Hermione said, hugging onto the book. Dumbledore smiled wide and gestured her to follow him into the kitchen. Sirius stood by the wall, bowing to Hermione as she walked through the door, yelping as she suddenly jabbed her feet hard into his shin. She walked in the kitchen and took a seat as Dumbledore did.

"Now, if I may guess, this has something to do with Severus's recovery, am I right?" Dumbledore asked, leaning forward.

"Yes, Sir..."

"Well, then... go on." Hermione nodded and took a deep breath. She laid the book down in front of Dumbledore and pushed it to him. She didn't start until Dumbledore started to read the page she had opened up.

"The Dark Memory curse... or Atrum Memoria is a curse that only binds your memory of who you are so that your brain can't find that certain memory. It's like a Pensieve ... only that this curse removes your memory permanently and leaves you with the feeling of remorse and... Wanting to end the pain. The pain that sears through the head after a few days will leave parts of the memory to be seen... And after that it leaves a hollow feeling in you... making you feel that you're living in the world feels... unwanted... therefore the though of suicidal will appear a couple of times... before... the victim will seize to do such a thing..." Hermione said, breathing in and out slowly. Dumbledore, being the gentleman that he is, listened to everything that she has to say. Hermione glanced at Dumbledore, asking for permission to continue and went on when he gave a nodded approval.

"Now the only way to reverse the curse... is to chant a certain set of incantation and the victim of the spell shall be free. However, to cast the spell, the caster needs to be of Pure Blood, Pure Soul and Pure Heart which has its own consequences to be known of before doing it. Now, Sir... I need your help on just one thing... and I hope you can help me with it?" Hermione asked, fiddling her fingers. Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Sure, child... tell me and I'll do all I can."

"I need to speak to the author ... the writer... the one who wrote this book." Hermione said. Dumbledore frowned a little.

"Why?"

"Well... It seems that the author knows what I need to find... what I need to know..." Dumbledore smile a while and lace his fingers together, leaning forward.

"Why don't you go look for the one who he was writing about?" Hermione went wide eyed.

"You mean... But... who? How?" Dumbledore gave a chuckle before leaning back to his seat. He was about to speak when suddenly Remus and Sirius burst into the room. They were surprised to see Dumbledore and Hermione still there.

"Oh, you are still here? I'm sorry... Come on Remus, we can find scones later..." Sirius said, going out of the room leaving Remus behind. Remus was about to go off when he turned back to Hermione.

"Oh, Hermione... I just wanted to tell you that Severus is up and he will be waiting for you in his room. I already gave him his potion so he won't need any after this." Remus said, smiling at her.

"Thank you Remus... I appreciate that." Sirius went back into the kitchen.

"You are still here? Come on, come on..." Sirius pulled Remus out of the kitchen. Once the door closed, Dumbledore gave a small laugh before shaking his head.

"And to think they were once rivals... Severus, Sirius and Remus...He said.

"Well, people do change. Some for the good, some for the worst." Hermione said, smiling faintly. Dumbledore nodded before getting up to make himself a cup of tea.

"Well, Miss Granger, have you read the whole book then?" He asked, with his back facing her. Hermione looked up to frown at him. What did he mean? Of course she did!

"Yes, of course sir, I did... Why do you ask?" Dumbledore turned to face her, with a cup in his hand.

"Just to let you know, you need to read everything. And I mean... everything. Back, front, credits, little notes, tips, all those small stuffs..." he raised his cup to his mouth, "... everything..." and gave a little sip before winking at her. Hermione pause to think for a while. Of course, she had left out some of the parts and went straight to the information given about the Dark Memory. Of course she will miss out certain parts. She stood up, grab her book and smile at the old man.

"Thank you sir, I will go have my twenty sixth read for the book." she said, winking back at him. Dumbledore chuckle and gave a small bow at her. She turned and grabbed the door handle. She paused for a while, raised a single eyebrow and yanked the door back hard, causing the two occupants behind it, none other than Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks, to fall in and down on the ground in front of Hermione. Dumbledore gave a hearty laugh.

"H-.. Hi... Hermione." Sirius said, getting up and brushing off imaginary dust from his clothes. Tonks got up and did the same before smiling wide at both the young girl and the older man.

"Wotcher 'Mione. Hullo Professor Dumbledore." Tonks said, waving at the both of them.

"What were you two doing? Eavesdropping??" Hermione asked, hooking both her hands on her hips.

"Eavesdropping?? Us??? No!! We would never do so!"

"And?? Do you both have any reason to be in front of this door, not eavesdropping on us??" Hermione asked. Both Sirius and Tonks started stammering.

"Oh!! Yes! I came here... Erm to... to tell you that Remus forgot to tell you that he already gave Severus his potion. He is waiting for you in his room." Sirius said, smiling.

"He already told me... Just now." Hermione said. Sirius' smile faltered a little.

"He did? No he didn't." Sirius shook his head. Remus popped his head into the kitchen.

"Yes I did..." And he popped out, leaving a confused Sirius.

"Oh... okay then." Sirius said... He gave her an innocent smile. "Sorry about that..." And he walked off. Tonks did a small bow before going off too. Hermione shook her head before going back to the library. She set herself on her desk and starts reading her book. Halfway through, she remembered that Snape was waiting for her in his room. She set her book aside and went upstairs. She knocked on the door and it opened up. Hermione felt a rush of Deja-Vu as she saw Snape standing there, with his hair tied to the back and a few strands hanging down the front, black turtleneck and trousers, a prominent scowl on his face, which lightened up as he saw Hermione at the front door.

"Hermione! Great you are here... I wanted to show you something!" He said, pulling her inside. Hermione was surprised but she just played along. Snape closed the door behind her and locked it. He turned to her and smiled.

"I want to show you something..." He said, going to his bedside table.

"Erm... okay then... What is it?" She asked.

Snape turn to her and she noticed him holding onto a stick. She gasped when she realize what it was.

"This is my wand, right?" He asked her. She nodded and looks up to gaze into his eyes.

"Okay, now watch. I found out I could do it this morning, when I wanted a glass of water... I couldn't get up and I saw this on my table..." He said, sitting down on his bed, "... I was so frustrated that I tried pointing it to the water and willed it to jump to my hand..." He pointed the wand to the other end of the room, at a glass and his face was set in a serious mode. Hermione waited for a few seconds, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, the glass of water shook and moved itself towards Snape and into his hands. Hermione gasped and squealed.

"Oh my god!! Severus that is good news!!" She said, clapping her hands together. Snape merely grinned at her and stood up.

"Does that mean I'm recovering??" He asked. She grinned at him and nodded. Then he did the most unexpected thing. He swooped down and planted a kiss on her lips. Hermione was too shocked to react that she stood there with her hands by her side, eyes wide opened. Snape pulled back with a wide grin on his face.

"I'm really hoping I can get my memory back. All these times... I feel lonely, hollow... empty. I feel... that my life is not important lately..." he said, frowning down on the floor. He looked up at her and smiles again, "...but thanks to you, I can get my memory back. I really want to and I know you are the one that can help me... Thank you...Love..." He said, before swooping down again to kiss her on the lips, this time with more feeling. Hermione held back her tears and kissed him back, her hand snaking up to behind his neck and the other pulling him closer. His right hand snaked behind her neck and the other on her waist, pulling her close. His tongue passed through her lips and battled with her own, a small moan escaping both their lips. Snapes' mouth left her and he attacked on her neck, kissing and sucking on the tender skin.

"Oh, Severus..." Hermione gasped, her eyes close as she revel in the sensation he was giving her. Snape couldn't help it and groaned along, jerking his hips into hers, their warmth shared as they tried to get closer to each other. Snape left her neck and kissed her on the lips again, full of emotion and love. Snape fiddled with the buttons on her blouse and she helped him to pop them off. Once she was done, Snape helped her remove her blouse and threw it to the other side of the room, his hands roaming over her body, sending shivers down her spine, making her mould her own body to his. Hermione growl in frustration as her body rubbed against his sweater, causing static reaction on her. Hermione grabbed the hem of his sweater and pull it upwards, pulling away from the kiss so that Snape could pull the sweater off him and once he did, they latch themselves back onto each others mouth. Snapes' cold hands explored her body, pulling on her strap, unhooking it from behind and slide it down her shoulders. He slides his hands back up to cup her breast, thumbing her nipples and making her moan in his mouth. Hermione then tug on Snapes trousers, hooking her thumb on the waistband before reaching the front to cup him back. Snape pull back from her to moan out loud, Hermione move down to kiss his neck, sucking on the tender spot beneath his ear, making him moan again. Severus let his arms fell to the side, letting Hermione repeat her ministration without restraint. He grabbed onto Hermione's shoulder and pushes her back onto the bed, climbing on top of her, kissing her full, bruised lips again. Hermione slip her thumb into her waistband and arched her body to pull her pants down, rubbing herself against Snapes crotch at the same time, and threw her pants to the other side of the room, leaving her only in her knickers. She then tugged on Snapes zipper, pulling it down from him and threw it to the pile.

They started rubbing their body against each other, moaning in their kiss. Snape pulled back from her, looking straight into her eyes with lust in them, and smile.

"I take it we had done this before?" He asked her. Hermione grinned back and nodded. Snape turned to glance at the door and back at her.

"Won't they hear us?"

"Oh, I got that covered..." Hermione sat up in her bed, took out her wand from her sleeve that was covered in the pile of clothes and cast the silencing charm and the lock charm. She turned to Snape and winked at him.

"Come here..." Snape called out to her. Hermione climb back onto the bed and started kissing again. That evening, both Hermione and Snape found comfort in each others embrace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: MUAHAHAHAA!! Aren't I an innocent girl? hehee... anyways if there are any like spelling mistakes please do tell me.. i really need to know what my mistakes are.

OOO... This story ends in about two or three chapter later... so look forward to it eh! and..Reviews please! thanks!!!


	11. Chapter 11 The Discovery

Disclaimer: J.K. ROWLING. (I knew Dumbledore was gay! YES!!)

A/N: Hey there all!!! Thanks for all the reviews! Ahaha... Anyways I would like to say its gonna take a few more chapters till am done... so look out for it. Any critics or whatsoever please do tell me ya!

Somebody quoted about Sirius full name. I know!! LOL It was after I wrote the chapter did I realise he had a very nice initials for a name. LOL!!

Okay so here is the next chapter! Sorry about the delay. I tend to dilly dally with it. heheee...

**Chapter 11 : The Discovery**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next evening, Hermione called upon both Harry and Ron to the library. They knew it was something important, seeing that Hermione was biting on her lower lips and pacing about in front of the fireplace, while the boys were sitting down on the sofa, facing her.

"What's going on, 'Mione?" Ron asked, nibbling on his chocolate frog. Hermione turned to look at them and took in several deep breaths.

"I found out a way to find the cure." she said. Harry and Ron both went quiet for a while.

"Cure? For whom? Snape?" Harry asked. She nodded.

"There is either two ways to find. Either through the author of the book, which is Mr. Jeriard Jo Jamson... or we go find the one Mr. Jeriard was writing about." Hermione paced in front of them again, kneading her fist into the other palm.

"Well... okay then. And who is it? I mean, do you have any information about him...or her?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded again. She grabbed the book from nearby and knelt down in front of them, flipping through the pages.

"I've read the book before... or so I thought. It was after meeting with Professor Dumbledore, who gave me a tip on what to read... like back, front, credits...blah blah blah... and guess what did I come across... this!" Hermione shove the book into both their faces. Harry grabbed the book down to have a better read.

"Interviewed with Mssr. Adam Loahn. Thank you so much for your time," Harry read out. He looked up at Hermione and frowned,"Wait a minute... Mr. Adam Loahn? He was at the Ministry Ball last year, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was! And listen to this..." Hermione grabbed the book and flipped through a few pages, "...it says here 'Mssr Adam Loahn celebrates his fifty fifth birthday coming fifteen of December.' Now this book was released for around fifty years or so, which means Adam Loahn is probably a Hundred years old! I really have to find Mr. Loahn... I need to find a cure for Severus and if it means that Mr. Loahn has information on what I need, I have better go." Hermione said.

"Well... wait... If you're going... are you going alone??" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Now, wait... See here. If you think of going alone, you are totally wrong. We are going with you." Harry said.

"But Harry..."

"No buts! Harry is right, 'Mione. We are going with you... and that is final." Ron said.

"That's right... now lets' get some more information about Mr. Loahn... we need to tell Professor Dumbledore about it too and then we can set off on our journey." Harry said, smug smile.

Hermione could only smile her thanks and hugged them. She really loved Ron and Harry. They are like her own brothers and doing such a thing for her really makes her teary eyed. She really felt very lucky having them as her friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was around three that night; Snape was tossing and turning in his bed. His eyes were wide open no matter how much he tried to close it and go to sleep. Darn, if only he hadn't skip dinner.

Ever since he found out what he could do with his wand, he went to work, trying to find out more things he can do. Hermione laughed at him, telling him that he always hated 'foolish wand waving' and seeing him do magic with a wand was funny yet a little sad for her. She helped him out with all the charms and the swish and flicks of the wrist and he faired out well.

He was busy trying to do magic around him, so caught up with it that he realized he had missed dinner by a few hours. He went downstairs a few minutes after that only to find that there was nothing left in the kitchen. He trotted back upstairs to sleep only to be awakened by his growling stomach.

Snape twisted his pillow on his face, mashing it in and fluffing it back, laying his head on it. He kept his ministrations quiet and as little as he could, not wanting to wake Hermione up, who was sleeping beside him. He turned to his side and stare at Hermione.

She was beautiful. Very beautiful. He didn't know how a beautiful girl such as her could ever care for a man like him. Even though he don't remember much about himself, he could see what he was through the mirror. Tall, lanky, hair that looks like its being greased well, a visible scowl on his face and his teeth were crooked and a little yellowish. And on top of that, he was her ex-potions professor. What was it in him that made her care for him? He frowned and traced a finger on her full lips. Oh, she was really beautiful. He could feel a tingling sensation forming near his navel as he traced his finger lower to her chin, her neck and past her neck. He growled and sat up abruptly, his stomach growling at him.

"Fine... let me go check whether there's anything down there... to eat that is..." He mumbled to himself, sliding out of his bed and tip toed barefooted down the stairs. He poked his head into the library, checking whether anybody was up and when he confirmed there wasn't any, he quickly tip toed into the kitchen.

It was dark but Snape could see his way around by the light shining from the crescent moon. He went on quietly as he can, rummaging through the cabinets, looking for something to munch. He didn't see an empty bottle of firewhisky beside him, causing it to crash onto the ground when he turned abruptly and hit his elbow on it. He winced from the noise and ducked down, waiting for any signs of people waking up from their sleep. When there was none, he took out his wand and pointed to the bottle.

"Reparo..." he whispered and the bottle pieces started to fixed itself back. He placed his wand back into his pocket and looked through the lower cabinets, crouching as low as he can. Finally, he found a jar of cookies in one of the cabinets.

"Ah, finally!..." he said softly, pulling the jar out. He unscrews the top and set it aside. He dugged into the jar, pulled out a cookie and set the jar in front of him. Just as he was about to bite the cookie, the kitchen lights went on. He yelped into the cookie and fell back onto his butt. Both hands behind him to support him up. He turned to the kitchen doorway and saw Harry, Sirius, Ron, Hermione and Remus standing there, wands in their hand, gaping at him. He blinked owlishly at them before giving a smile, cookie in mouth. The four of them stood, blinking at the sight in front of them.

Seeing your ex-Potions Master and Death Eater, smiling innocently on the kitchen floor with a cookie in mouth, shirtless with only black silk pants, hair ruffled up like his late father was too much for Harry. He started to gulped down his giggling and covered his mouth with his left hand. He started to burst into laughter when Ron started to snort and chuckled. Soon Sirius and Remus followed and Hermione was left there giggling at him. Snape merely shrugged and gave a smug look before munching the whole cookie. He wiped his hands on his pants, covered the cookie jar back and set it back into the cabinet. He stood up and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, that's what we mean by 'Getting caught with a hand in a cookie jar'." Remus said, chuckling again.

"I was... hungry... There wasn't anything else to eat so I went to look for food." Snape said, looking guilty. Hermione shook her head and took a small package from the corner and set it on the table. She waved her wand over it and the package grew bigger. She unwrapped it and threw the paper away, only to find the table filled with some turkey hams, breads and a few more stuffs. Snape felt his stomach growl and he eyed the food longingly.

"Here, I kept this aside for you. I knew you will be hungry so I saved some for you." Hermione said, pulling him down on a chair and handed a plate to him.

"Ah, no wonder there wasn't any food left! I was really hungry, 'Mione." Sirius said, giving her puppy dog looks. Hermione smile and set a few chairs around the table.

"Have a seat then. I knew you would be hungry. You too, Ron. Just sit down and eat guys..." She said, handing plates around the table.

"Aw, Hermione... You know you'll make a great wife." Sirius said, batting his lashes at her.

"Sit down, Sirius..." Hermione smiled.

Sirius gave a whoop and sat down on a chair. Both Snape and Sirius started pulling on the turkey ham, bread and munched their way through. Remus shook his head at their behavior.

"If Severus had his robes on, people would have thought that they were related... probably brothers or something." Hermione could only agree with Remus. Both had black, long hair. Both were tall, lean and lanky. Both were eating as if they were shoved into a cave with no food for a few days. Soon, the rest of them were eating the leftover food Hermione had kept, chatting animatedly and laughing at each others joke.

"I got one..." Ron said, swallowing his piece of bread and swing a gulp of butterbeer,"... what do you get when you find an Aristocrat, Lucius and Draco Malfoy nearby?"

"Erm... I don't know. What?" Harry asked.

"An Aristo-Prat and his son, Aristo-Brat." Ron said, smiling when the occupants around him roared with laughter.

Hermione was still snorting when the laughter died down and she covered her mouth with both her hands, looking mortified. Snape was looking at her with an amused smile on his face. Hermione gave him an innocent, shy smile and look down into her lap. Awww... She is sooo cute! Snape thought to himself. He felt himself blushing and looked down at his lap.

"I got one too. What do you get when you find two blushing people at the table?" Sirius said, leaning forward on an elbow on the table, "You get Hermione and Severus Snape!" Sirius laughed out. The rest soon followed when the said couples were shifting in their seat, blushing even more.

"Okay now, come on guys. It's almost dawn now. Why don't we have a few drinks in the library before retreating back to our rooms?" Remus said, getting up from his chair and levitating the plates into the sink. The rest of them got up too and walked out of the door except for Hermione. Snape stopped midway and turned to see her started filling the sink up and tying her hair back into a loose bun, soaping the plates.

"Aren't you going to bed yet?" He asked. Hermione did not turn but smile as she soaks the plates into the sink.

"No, I had better clean this up first. You can go to sleep if you want to."

Snape frowned and gave a small pout. He really wanted to go back to bed with Hermione. After all, he had his energy back after the food and he really wanted to have a little... 'night time activity'. He walked slowly towards Hermione, her back still facing him. Hermione was still soaking the plates when she felt two hands on her hips, rubbing up and down slowly. She let a shiver run down her spine and smiled. Snape leaned forward to graze his lips on her ear, smirking when she shivered again.

"Let me rephrase that... Aren't you going to..." he nipped on her ear... "...bed... yet?"

Oh, the voice. The voice that can melt metal into liquid. Hermione shivered again before grinning. She turned to face Snape and ran her palms up his bare chest, wrapped around his neck and pull his head down for a kiss. Snape leaned forward and attacked her mouth with fervent need, sucking on her tongue, feeling her hands rubbing his back as he pulled on her waist, closing any gaps between them. They went on snogging, the soapy plates forgotten behind Hermione, hands busy trying to find skin under clothes, peeling clothes off each other.

-----------------------------------------

Sirius wanted to get himself a bottle of butterbeer from the kitchen. He didn't know why but it seemed as if somebody had cursed him to find Snape and Hermione half naked, snogging everywhere he turned. He stood still at the doorway for a few seconds, staring at the scene playing in front of him, before going back out towards the library. He walked zombiely passed the three of the occupants and sat down on his chair, staring straight into the fireplace.

"Sirius? What's wrong? You said you were going to get your butterbeer. Where is it?" Remus asked.

"What will you find if you go into the kitchen now?" Sirius asked, still staring at the fireplace. Ron, Harry and Remus glanced at each other before back at him, confused.

"Two Boggarts..." Sirius said. Three of them stood up abruptly.

"What?? Boggarts??? What type??" Remus asked.

"The worse...Your worst fear will come true..." Sirius said. The three of them ran out of the library, wands in hand, leaving Sirius alone. A few minutes later, the three of them walked back into the library, clearing their throats and their cheeks flushed. They sat back down on their chairs and kept quiet for a while.

"Yes... those are..." Remus coughed a little, "... two very... very interesting Boggarts."

"Yea... I have to agree on that. My fears really did come true..." Ron said, wide eyed.

--------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12 The Day Before

Disclaimer: J.K.ROWLING Weeee...

**Chapter 12 : The Day Before**

--------------------------------------------------

About a week after, the trio had managed to gather much information about Adam Loahn and had told Dumbledore about their journey. He agreed on it with much reluctance but he knew that Hermione had set her mind on doing so and there is nothing much it can do to change her mind. The trio then informed the rest of the Order about their journey so as to let them know where they will be going. Sirius was unhappy about it at first but...does anyone really paid attention to him? So it was set then. In about two days, the trio will be setting off to a journey like the old days.

It was the day before the journey. Hermione, Ron and Harry went on packing their bags until Sirius dragged each one of them out and apparated to the nearby park where the rest of the friends were waiting. The park was very quiet and serene. Sirius said that it's a family park and nobody else could see it except for them. Remus, Tonks, Snape, Emmaline, Bill, Fleur, Molly and Arthur were there, relaxing. Some were lying down on the ground; some were eating and drinking, chatting animatedly. Sirius got the three of them some butter beers and pushed them down on the ground for a seat and plopped himself in front of them, smiling.

"It's the last day we are spending together... let's have some fun and do some cheers first before you go off!" Sirius said, spreading his arms wide.

"Dude, you're talking as if they aren't coming back. It's only a journey..." Remus said. He was lying down with his head on Tonks lap, reading a book while Tonks was listening to her Weird Sisters tape and singing along with it. Sirius merely rolled his eyes at Remus and ignored him.

"Come on guys, let's have some fun!! Please..." Sirius ended it with a puppy dog look. The three of them had no choice but to agree with it.

And so that afternoon, everyone was at the park having the time of their life. Harry, Tonks, Bill and Ron got on their brooms and played tag. Molly, Arthur, Fleur and Emmaline were chatting with each other. Remus and Sirius played Frisbee with each other and lastly, Snape and Hermione were sitting side by side, watching the rest and held each others hands.

Remus was staring at the Frisbee beside him, quite mad at Sirius for cheating. It was his fifteenth miss and he just loved to wipe that smirk off Sirius's smirking face. Whenever Remus threw the Frisbee at Sirius, he would transfigure himself into a dog and chase after it. Of course there's nothing wrong with it but if the game depends on how many misses and catches you get, of course Sirius will win. Remus thought up of a plan and smile wickedly. Few days before the full moon really is helpful when you wish to be naughty at that moment.

"Oh, Si-ri-us... I'm going to throw the Frisbee now." Remus said in a sing-song voice.

"Alrighty then! Bring it on, Remus!" Sirius said, smiling wide.

Remus was waiting for it. He spat on both his palms and picked up the Frisbee. He swirled it in his hands and smile at Sirius.

"Get on with it, Remus!" Sirius growled.

Remus smirked and, with all his wolf strength, threw the Frisbee into the air. Sirius quickly transfigured himself into the black, scruffy dog and fixed his eyes on the Frisbee. He ran forward and jumped up to catch the Frisbee...

...Only to be hit by Ron on his broomstick. Sirius gave a yelp before both of them fell tumbling on the ground. When the rest of the broom riders planted their feets firmly on the ground, they saw Ron sprawled on his front, the crooked broom beside him. Far left from Ron, Sirius was sprawled on his back. It was quite a scene actually. Sirius, with his hair flat on the ground, his hands spread out and legs crooked to the side. Both Ron and Sirius groaned in pain as the rest came running towards them.

"Oh Gosh! Ron! Are you alright?? Sirius??" Molly asked, kneeling down beside them.

"What happened??" Tonks asked.

Sirius held up a hand which was still holding onto the Frisbee and led it fell off.

"Who threw it??" Tonks asked again.

Sirius pointed to Remus, who was smirking. When everybody turned to look at him, Remus looked innocently at them.

"Whoops..." He said, and smiled apologetically. When they turned back to Sirius, Remus gave an evil grin and if he was a wolf at that moment, he could be wagging his tail hard.

Snape took that opportunity to pull Hermione back and indicated for a walk. She agreed and they went on, leaving the rest behind. Sirius was propping himself up when he saw that Snape and Hermione was walking off, holding hands and he felt his mischievous streak woke up in him...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Snape and Hermione walked slowly onwards up the hill, hand in hand, wind blowing softly and the sight of the village right below them. They saw a boulder a few feet away and lean back on it. Hermione looked up at Snape and saw that he was frowning. She knew that look. It was a look which indicated that he had something in his mind and he could not fathom it. He could not answer what was it was that he was pondering about.

"Anything the matter?" She asked him. He pouted his lips and stood up. He took a few steps forward before turning to her.

"Why do you love me?"

Hermione was taken aback by the question.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Was I a bad person? I mean... before all this happened."

Hermione shook her head.

"You weren't bad. You were just... snarky and... A little terrifying."

"Then why does everyone seem so nice to me? Why do they treat me nicely? If I was what I heard I was from them... Why do they still side me?" He asked, pacing back and forth.

"It's because they know that inside... you are a nice person. They spent a lot of time with you lately and they know what you are capable of being... A human being."

"Then why do you love me? How can you love me! I mean... Look at me!" Snape said, pointing at himself, "I don't have the looks, I don't have the personality, I don't have the attitude for women to love me let alone to even stay with me... but you... You are willing to do so? For me? Why?" he stopped pacing right in front of her.

Hermione gave him a sad smile and shrugged.

"I don't get it... How old am I?" he asked her.

"You'll be forty one this coming ninth of January." Hermione answered. Snape turned abruptly towards her, wide eyed.

"Now... see! I'm old enough to be your father! How can you be in love with me? Now I feel perverted..." Snape leaned back down on the boulder.

Hermione look down at her feet and smile. She got up and stood in front of Snape, in between his legs. He was tall and even though he was leaning back onto the boulder, she was the same height with him. Hermione look straight into his eyes and set her arms around his neck. She leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. Snape closed his eyes and felt her lips on his. They both stayed that way for a few seconds before Hermione pulled back and look straight into his eyes...

"Do you doubt my love for you?" She asked. He shook his head lightly.

"Then know this, Severus Sylverian Snape... I love you for who you are... not what you are. I love your body..." she palmed his chest, "... your mind..." she ran her fingers through his hair, "... and your heart and soul..." she palmed his chest where his heart was and smile.

Snape sighed and look straight into her eyes again. Her dark hazel green eyes were looking into his soul and he felt that whatever doubts he had about her love, vanished into thin air. He gave her a smile before kissing her lips again. He deepened it for a while and pulled back.

"Come then... we must go." He said, standing up and took her hand into his. They turned to walk off when Snape saw movements at the corner of his eyes. He turned to where that movement was and saw it dodged into some bushes. He slowly pushed Hermione behind him before reaching for his wand.

"Inflatus!"

He pointed his wand to the bush and it exploded. A few shadows ran out from behind the bushes, screaming and shouting. Snape was about to blast them again when he saw that it was actually the Six Noseys. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Harry, Ron and Ginny were coughing and flicking their clothes for dust and debris from the explosion.

"What are you guys doing here!!?" Hermione shrieked. They all stopped whatever they were doing and turned to the couple.

"Er... Having some... fresh of breath air... I mean breath of fresh air!" Sirius said, turning to Remus. "Right Remus?"

"What? Oh yeah, breathe breathe..." Remus started to inhale exhale deliberately.

"Stop that... I know you all were listening to our conversation, you prats." Snape sneered.

"No we weren't, you Bat!" Sirius snapped.

"You were too, you Imp!" Severus snapped back.

"Were not, you Goblin!" Sirius growled.

"Were too, you Troll!" Severus sneered.

"Were not, Snivelly!" Sirius sneered back.

"Were too, you son a..."

"Black! Son of a Black..." Remus quickly intervened.

"I may be a dog and my name initials may say so but that doesn't give you the right to call me one! I don't care what my mum is but I will never admit that she gave birth to me... I might have been adopted, I swear!"

"Whatever. Now will you all leave us alone or shall I hex you guys with my wand?" Snape asked, his usual tone of voice returning to normal.

Sirius held back a very strong urge to stick out his tongue at Snape and turned to walk off. The rest of them set their clothing right and followed him.

"You know, Hermione doesn't have to go and find a cure. I have a feeling Snape is becoming himself again." Sirius gritted his teeth and walked off.

----------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13 The Journey

Disclaimer: J.K.ROWLING...waaaaaaaaa...

_A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed!! Here is the next chapter!_

**Chapter 13 : The Journey**

-----------------------------------------------------

Hermione pulled her sling back up her shoulders and set herself ramrod in front of the door. This is it. This is Mr. Loahns' home and both Ron and Harry are right beside her. They left Grimmauld place about two days ago and went off to the apparition point to his home to find out that he had moved away to Greece. So after getting their information again, the trio set off to Greece and found themselves at his Manors' front door.

"Okay, this is it guys... Mr. Adam Loahns' abode." Hermione said, taking in deep breaths.

"Well, knock on the door then." Harry said.

Hermione braced herself and knocked on the door once...twice...

Ron pushed her aside and began banging on it.

"Ron!!" Hermione hissed.

"What? The man is old. He might not have any good hearing whatsoever." Ron kept on banging the door.

The door suddenly flew opened and an old, scrunched up face popped out. He wore a scowl on his face that even Severus might have thought he had competition with the man too.

"Yes?!" The old man rasped at them. He had white hair, small, beady blue eyes, a little hunched and was wearing dark blue trousers and a long sleeve, buttoned-up shirt.

"Sir... We come to meet Mr. Adam Loahn. My name is Hermione Granger and these are Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter... We come..."

"Wait... Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter?" the man interrupted.

"Yes Sir... That's' me." Harry gloated with a smile.

"Er... Yes. THE Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived..." Hermione added in a whispery growl and roll of eyes, "...Who-Will-Be-Dead-Soon-If-My-Mission-Gets-Stuck-Here-In-Front-Of-This-Door..." She turned and glared at Harry. Harry gulped and regarded the man.

"Sir... we are here in a quest. A search for answers... and we need to speak to Mr. Loahn for it." Harry told the man.

"Ah, what type of Quest?" the man asked.

"If you wouldn't mind much sir, can we discuss this inside with Mr. Loahn? I doubt he wouldn't want to discuss this out here." Hermione suggested.

The man squinted at Hermione before stepping back, letting all three of them to go in. He motion for them to sit down on a sofa and rang a small bell. A few seconds later, a small elf appeared, wearing what seemed to be a large, red spotted handkerchief.

"Master is calling Pin?" the elf said, bowing down.

"Yes, Pin. Get me some drinks and tidbits for these young fellows..." the man sat down on an armchair opposite of the trios. Pin bowed again before popping out.

"So, what was it you wanted to speak about?" he asked.

"You're Mr. Loahn?" Hermione asked.

"Yes... Now get on with it..." Loahn snapped.

Hermione was taken aback, wide eyed before glancing at both Harry and Ron. She turned back to Loahn, took out her notepad and pen and cleared her throat.

"Mr. Loahn, I want to speak to you about the Dark Memory Curse..."

Loahns' facial expression turned dark and he scowled.

"What about it..." he gritted his teeth.

"Sir... I understand you once had been hit with the curse?" Hermione asked

The man remained silent. Hermione frowned and asked again.

"Sir? Did you hear what I said?"

"Of course I heard you..." he growled, "...I don't think you heard what I said before, didn't you?"

"...What?..."

"I told you reporters to never come here. I told you all that I never wanted to hear about the time I was cursed. I told you I never wanted interviews! Now get out of here before I hex all three of you imposters! Go!!"

For an old man like Loahn, he was quite energetic. He jumped up quickly from his chair and out of nowhere, raised up his wand at the three of them. All three stood up and reached for their wand when a pop was heard.

"Master, Pin is brought you some food and drinks..." Pin was carrying a tray filled with cups and foods.

"Don't bother Pin, they are just leaving..." Loahn snarled at the trio.

"Sir, please listen to us... we are not journalists! We really need to find some answers!" Hermione said, her wand pointing at Loahn.

"Liars... all lots of you. I know you all very well... OUT!!" Loahn ended the sentence with a wave of his wand and a vase near Rons' head exploded. Rons' eyes popped out wide and gulped down hard.

"Sir, believe us! We are not journalist!" Hermione shouted.

"Then why do you need to know about the curse, huh? I doubt it's neither for fun nor for the thrill of it!" He snarled again.

"Sir, please... I really need to have more information about the curse... please..." Hermione set her hand down.

"No... Now get out before I do anymore harm on you all. Go!..." He shouted and grabbed all three towards the front door. He pushed them outside and tried to close the door when Hermione pushed it back a little.

"Please Sir, I really have to find answers about the curse and how to uplift it otherwise Severus is going to die Sir, Please!..." Hermione felt her eyes teared up as she pleaded, "... Sir, believe me... I'm not a journalist... A ... friend of mine... He was hit with the curse and now... I just need to know the cure for it otherwise he will suffer...I will suffer... Please sir... Please?"

Adam Loahn just stood there behind the door, half covering his face while he studied the girl standing in front of him. She seemed to be saying the truth and he did feel as if she was suffering the effects of the curse too. He moved aside and let the three of them back in. They motioned to sit on the sofa but he waved his hand at them for attention.

"Not there... follow me..." he said and walked off. The three of them followed behind him as he led them further into his house. He kept on walking until he reached a very dark hallway. He then motioned for them to go through a door on his right as he swung the door open and led them in. They couldn't see much without light and when it did came on; they saw that it was an old library. There were a couple of chairs and a table in the middle. Bookshelves filled with old literatures, big and small, filled the walls around them. The table top was filled with papers, books and a quill on top of a newspaper cutting.

The three of them sat down on the chairs and watched as Mr. Loahn pulled out a book from the shelf and stood in front of them.

"A friend of yours was cursed eh?" He asked. Hermione nodded once.

"What's the name?" he asked, not looking at Hermione but at the pages of the book he was flipping.

"Severus Sylverian Snape..." she paused.

Loahn stopped flipping through the pages and looked up at Hermione, curiously.

"Severus Sylverian Snape? Professor... Severus Sylverian Snape?" he asked.

"Yes Sir..."

"Oh my... What... How did it happen?" Loahn pulled out a chair and sat down on it.

"Lucius Malfoy..." Hermione paused and sighed,"... he cursed Severus a few months back and now Severus just doesn't remember anything about himself... his past, his history. He is starting to recover a little but even then I know what's going to happen if I don't find the cure right now..." Hermione shook her head.

"Hmmm... Severus eh? I thought it was Professor Snape to you young lots." He raised an eyebrow in question. All three shifted in their seats.

"Well... you see Sir..." Ron started.

"Sir, we are a couple..." Hermione said. Mr. Loahn raised both his eyebrows and glanced back and front from Ron and Hermione.

"No Sir... not us. Severus and I are a couple for almost a year now. He was hit with the curse a few months back and I'm really in need of a cure or answers on how to get it and I really.. Really will appreciate it if you tell me about the Dark Memory Curse." Hermione fiddle with her thumbs while looking down on the floor.

Loahn tilted his head sideways before getting up and handed the newspaper clippings to her.

"Have you read these?" he asked. Hermione shook her head and took the papers.

"Read it then. I suppose you know much about the curse?"

"Yes... I read about the 'Dark Magic Arts and You' and also 'Dark Magic around the World' books and there were some info about it." Hermione flipped through the clippings. Mr. Loahn swirled around and looked at her in surprised.

"You have the 'Dark Magic around the World' book?"

"Yes..."

"Where did you get it from?"

"I found it at the Blacks' residence home a few months ago." Mr. Loahn shrugged.

"Hmm... I had to go through about a year before the Cure was found. You are on your way on the right track now, Young Lady." He turned to smirk at her. Hermione beamed at him.

"So, Sir... will you tell me more about the curse?"

"What do you know about it?"

"Well... it says it needs someone of pureblood... pure soul, pure heart and pure mind to lift the curse. I know that it was almost once an Unforgivable spell and that there are consequences..."

Mr. Loahn suddenly interrupts by rounding up on Hermione.

"You know about the consequences about the spell?" Hermione's' eyes went wide and nodded. Mr. Loahn backed up a little and nodded. He went back behind the desk and sat down on it.

"Difficult...Difficult curse... Difficult spell... and a very ... very dangerous consequence indeed." He shook his head while searching the desk for something. He finally stopped whatever it was with a frown on his forehead.

"Pin!!!" He shouted. A pop was sounded soon after.

"Master is wanting of Pin?" the elf bowed down again with his nose touching the ground.

"Where are the papers I had left on this table?" Loahn asked.

"The ones in the brown folder? Madam Loahn has taken it, Sir. She wanted to keep it safely in her rooms."

"Well, then never mind. I'll go get it myself then. You lot stay here and don't go anywhere! Pin! You still have those drinks and tidbits I told you to bring a while ago?"

"Master told Pin doesn't bother. Pin left it at the kitchen, not bothering it." Pin fumbled with his hanky hem.

"Well, get bothering and bring it for them. I'm going to see Alia then."

Pin bowed down and with a pop, he disappeared. Mr. Loahn walked out of the room and went out of sight and sound.

The trio looked at each other and was startled when Pin popped in with their drinks and tidbits. He set it at the nearest coffee table and popped out. Hermione handed their drinks over and began sipping it. It was Ron who broke the silence.

"Is it me... or does that Loahn sound like Snape? I find his sneering almost identical to Snape." Ron shivered in thought.

"Probably the curse affects those who are identical to Snape..." Harry shrugged. Ron guffawed and giggled insanely behind his hands as Hermione glare at Harry. It was about a few minutes later did Mr. Loahn come back with a bulging, brown folder in his left hand. He handed it to Hermione, who took it with small thanks and sat down on the chair.

"I suggest you go home and read those papers... I might have some business to attend to soon. Hope you don't mind..." Loahn said shuffling the papers on his desk again.

"No Sir...we don't mind. Thank you again for your help. I really needed this information on the cure and I thank you once again." Hermione said, standing from her chair and shoving the folder carefully into her sling bag. Ron and Harry stood up and set the chairs aside the wall as well.

"Sure... sure... ⌠Loahn said, not looking at them. The three of them took this as dismissal and walked out of the room. Just as Hermione was about to walk out, Loahn called out to her.

"Miss Granger..." Hermione turned, "... You might want to read more about the consequences. Oh and... It doesn't take a pureblood or whatever pureness crap it says in the book to lift a curse. Anybody... can lift it."

Hermione saw a glint in Loahns' eyes as he said that. Was he giving me a hint? She saw the corner of Loahns lips twist a little and she gave him a full smile.

"Thank you once again, Sir..." Hermione said and walked out.

Loahn sat down on his chair, still looking at the door with a faint frown on his forehead. A few moments later, a pop was heard.

"Master is thinking?" Pin asked. Loahn nodded his head slowly.

"Master is thinking about Little Miss Tee?" Pin asked again. Loahn turned to the little elf. He gestured to the little elf to sit on his table in front of him. The elf did just that, sitting on the edge of the table with his little legs dangling in front of him.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Pin is not thinking well... Pin think Pin saw Little Miss Tee a few minutes ago... The little woman just now looks a lot like Little Miss Tee..." Pin bowed down his head in shame. Loahn smile at the elf.

"You miss Misty, don't you?" he asked. Pin nodded his head fast for a while and stopped.

"I know what you mean. She does look like Misty..." Loahn said, looking a little sad. The elf saw his Masters' expression and gasped.

"Master is sad? Oh stupid Pin! Bad Pin!! Bad Pin!! Pin makes Master sad! Pin is bad!" He jumped off the table and went on banging his head on the table side and started howling. Loahn rolled his eyes and slammed his fist on the table top.

"Stop that Pin! Go and tend to Madam now!" He roared. He was in a very bad mood at that moment and couldn't care less for anybody else's feelings. Pin sobbed and nodded. With a pop, he was gone again.

Loahn leaned back on his chair and breathe out a loud sigh. He rubs his temples and closed his eyes. Miss Granger really did look like Misty. Her brown hair and matured look was that of his daughter.

His daughter, Misty...

He just hoped that Miss Granger had taken a hint on what really the consequences can be. It was really hard for him and his wife when Misty disappeared. She was the one who had cast the spell and it was right after Loahn recovered did she slowly disappear. Without a trace...

Sigh... He really didn't want Miss Granger to suffer the same fate but he did research about it and mostly it says that the consequences only happens once and never repeat the same consequence again.

He prayed to God or to whoever it is that has power over Fate, to let Miss Granger have a lesser fate than his daughter. He could see that she loved Severus Snape a lot and he hated to see that sparkle in her eyes, when she smile, dull out.

Whatever it is... he really hoped it works.

--------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14 The Duel

Disclaimer : I said it thirteen times, I'll shall say it again. J.K.ROWLING!!!!

**Chapter 14 : The Duel**

-----------------------------------------------------

The trios were at Hogsmeade, having a little break before they apparate to Grimmauld Place. After finishing their little break and butterbeer, the three of them walked out of The Three Broomsticks and towards the apparition point. Hermione saw a couple of stuffs she was interested in and stopped to have a look. Harry and Ron were at the opposite stall, looking at a few Quidditch related treats. They were engrossed in what they were doing that they were startled when a few pops were heard around them and a people started screaming around them.

The three of them whirled around to see about a dozen Death Eaters, all in an entirely new costume, surrounding them. The three of them had their wands at the ready, standing back to back by the time the Death Eaters were approaching them slowly. In the middle of the group, they saw someone who had entirely different yet almost similar clothes to the Death Eaters, but the trio recognized him by his platinum, long hair.

"Lucius Malfoy... blonde monkey... "Hermione hissed lowly.

Apparently, Lucius heard Hermione and decided to have a little fun.

"Ah, Miss Granger... or is it Mrs. Snape now? Haven't done anything yet to your little... 'Relationship' eh? How is the little traitor? The coward he is..." Lucius twirled the cane slowly in his right hand.

"He is not a coward! You are... You pathetic Git! You think with all these new stuffs you gave to these stupid trolls, they will follow you like sickening puppies? What are you trying to be? The next Lord Voldermort?? What will your name be then, Lord Git of all Trolls?" Hermione grinned in satisfaction when Lucius stomped his cane down.

"I was really hoping that we would have a...'association' between you and your friends... probably help me out a little. Unfortunately you are just as stubborn like Severus and you shall suffer the same problem he is facing now..." Lucius snarled at them, fire raging in his eyes.

"Help? Ha! The famous Lucius Malfoy asking The Boy Who Lived for help? And for a while I thought that Kinixies were real." Hermione taunted.

"What the hell are Kinixies?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Luna later? She probably will help you out with that." Harry whispered back.

Lucius shook his head and gave them an evil smirk.

"Typical brave little Gryffindor, always trying to see logic in words. Always speaking their mind without even thinking of the consequences it shall have. You had your choice, now you'll just have to die." Lucius grinned and gestured for the others to proceed towards them.

"Ron, once we attack, send a Patronus to the Order for help... You understand me?!" Harry whispered harshly at Ron. Ron nodded.

"On the count of three then... One... two... " Hermione informed, "... three! Confundus!" Hermione lash out at the Death Eater nearest to her.

"Protego! Now Ron!" Harry deflected a curse headed towards him. Ron turned to a clearing and sent his patronus out, An Eagle flying through the air leaving only a silvery white trail on its track.

"Harry, watch out!! Immobilus!" Hermione cursed a Death Eater heading his way to Harry.

"Expelliarmus! Thanks 'Mione..." Harry grabbed the wand of the fallen Death Eater and threw it aside.

"Rictusempra!" Ron sends it to a Death Eater, whose mask fell of to reveal Mortimer Goyle. "Take that, you slimy troll! Laugh at your own predicament!" Ron left Goyle laughing and giggling on the floor to attend to the other Death Eaters.

After a few minutes, the three of them were half exhausted but more determined as ever. It seems that every time one Death Eater falls, another seemed to pop up and attacked them again. There were a few more pops heard and Ron gave a groan.

"When.Will.These.Wankers.Stop.Fighting?!?" Ron was having a duel with both Avery and Crabbe, sending hex after hex at them. Once they went down, he turned to send one more hex to the black hooded figure behind him only to find a familiar face.

"Snape!

------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape was having his tea at Grimmauld Place that afternoon, munching on a few cookies while reading the papers. He was improving well in his charms and spells lately and he wished that Hermione was there to share the excitement with him. It had only been a few days and he was already missing her. Her smile, her laughter, her twinkling eyes...

"Severus!"

Snape was brought back out of his reverie by Sirius Black bursting into the kitchen door. He rolled his eyes and snarled at him.

"What is it, Black?"

Sirius was taken aback for a while before he shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Snape asked, frowning.

"For a while, I thought you were back... but, thank Merlin." He said. Snape rolled his eyes again.

"You have any business to be here, interrupting my teatime? If not, please leave..." Snape asked, setting the papers back to read it.

"Severus, Its' Hermione. They are being attacked by Death Eaters and we need to leave now!"

Snape pushed his papers down on the table to stare at the man in front of him.

"What are you saying?"

"The truth now come on let's go!" Sirius dragged Snape out of the chair and out the kitchen, "... we have to go by apparition, and unlucky for you, you haven't learned that part yet. Now hold on to me...damn..." Sirius said when Snape hugged him by the front, wincing and a little stiff.

"I'll be damned if anybody sees this..." Sirius said. Just then Remus came down the stairs and saw them both. He stopped halfway and burst out laughing.

"Oh shut it Remus! If you like what you see then you do it!" Sirius said, still hugging Snape.

"I don't mind. Unfortunately, Tonks won't like it... So you are on your own, mate... I better rush there first to meet Tonks before duel..." Remus said, going out the door, "... Oh... and didn't you set up wards in her? And aren't you supposed to be OUTSIDE before you dissaparate?" Remus chuckled before dissaparating.

Both Sirius and Snape blushed red before releasing each others hold.

"Don't you dare breathe a word about this to anyone, Snape..." Sirius hissed before stomping out the door.

"I know, I know... I love Hermione." Snape said, accioed his robes, shoved it on him before stepping out. He once again hugged Sirius and both of them dissapeared.

Snape closed his eyes as he felt himself being squeezed for a couple of seconds before he felt the air coming back to him. He heard woods blasting and a few shouts and screams. He opened his eyes to see a swarm of black robes and few lights going over his head.

"Oh man..." he heard Sirius gasped. They were still holding on to each other when Remus came by behind them.

"You know, you should have just hold on to his hand when you apparate. You both look like... " Remus struggled, trying to find the perfect word, "... gay lovers afraid of losing one another."

At that last word, both Sirius and Snape snapped away from each other, brushing away invisible flecks of dust or hair. Remus shook his head before getting his wand ready.

"This is it guys... Harry, Ron and Hermione might be there in the middle... We got to get to them." Remus said. He went running to the left and sent a flying hex.

"Okay, dude... You know most of the curses and all right? I'm leaving you to it then..." Sirius said before leaving Snape alone. Snape took out his wand from his sleeve, pulled up his hood and ran into the swarm of blackness, blending in just right. He sent a hex towards a hooded figure, relishing in the joy of seeing him crash to the ground. He saw the unmistakable red-hair in the midst of the hoods and rushed up to him. The red head turned around to hex him but manage to stop himself.

"Snape!"

"Weasel..." Snape ducked a light blue curse.

"Weasley!" Ron retorted angrily and sent a hex towards a Death Eater near him.

"Where's Hermione?" Snape sent a curse behind Ron.

"Am not sure... she... Oh there she is! There... by the sign." Ron pointed before ducking a hex, "...listen... I'm a little busy at the moment." Ron jumped to his left and cursed one more Death Eater.

Snape craned his neck to find his bushy haired girl and saw her fighting off two Death Eaters. Her face was in full concentration mode and her nose was scrunched up. Hmm... I love it when her nose does that. Its sooo... so... Oh damn it, we are in the middle of a fight and you're thinking about her nose?? Snape ran, with his robes billowing behind him, and hexed one of the Death Eaters.

"Reducio!" Snape bellowed.

------------------------------------------

Hermione knew she was losing but she won't give up. She was a Gryffindor after all. Cornered by both Rodolphus and Antoine Lestrange, both menacingly large and well built, Hermione could not help but shiver in fear as they send hex after hex towards her.

Both of them stopped hexing her, sneering and grinning madly.

"Well, well... look who we have here... Bet your Sevvie-kins can't help you out now." Rodolphus laughed out loud.

"Actually... I am beginning to understand why Severus wanted you for only himself... quite a body you have there, little minx." Antoine said, rubbing his chin while looking lustfully at her.

Hermione felt her blood boil and she raised her wand at Antoine, but before she could say anything, Antoine was hit with a purple light from behind and rapidly shrunk to the ground. Both Hermione and Rodolphus blinked at the space where Antoine used to stand. They looked down to see a small size, furious Antoine, jumping up and down. They both knelt down to hear what he was saying.

"...Outrageous... impertinent! I demand you to set me back to my original height! Now! Now!!" Antoine squeaked while stomping his foot about. Hermione was busy trying to stifle her giggling behind her hands as Rodolphus went wide eyed.

"Antoine!! What happened!" Antoine set his 'tiny' glare at Rodolphus.

"How was I supposed to know?" Hermione laughed out loud when she heard him going all high pitched. Antoine got all flushed up and raised his wand at her.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione gasped as the green light headed towards her. She raised her palm to stop the light from reaching her face, remembering that she still had her wand, she cast a protection shield. The curse broke through the shield a little and dissapeared when it hit her palm. Instead of falling down dead, she flinched as she felt her hand burn hot.

"Ow! That hurt, you sadistic, small sized psycho!" Hermione growled. She kicked the small sized Death Eater and watched him flew off. Rodolphus roared in rage and raised his wand at her.

"Avada-..."

"Stupefy!" a voice roared. Rodolphus eyes went wide as he stiffened and fell backwards. Hermione turned to the sound of the voice and saw Snape approaching her...

"Severus!!" Hermione ran and jumped on him, hugging him close to her.

"Hermione... Oh gods..." Snape closed his eyes as he felt the familiar warmth enveloped him once again. It had been too long, far away from her. He pulled back to kiss her fully on her lips. Oh... he missed that too. If only there wasn't a fight going on around him, he would have taken her right there and then.

They broke off the kissed when oxygen became too important at the moment, caressing each others cheek. Snape saw a blue light headed for them and he raised a protection charm on them, deflecting the hex. Hermione arched an eyebrow, grinning wickedly at him.

"Have you been experimenting with your wand when I was away?" she asked him. He returned her grin with an equal one.

"Oh yes... Indeed, I have." he chuckled as they hugged again.

"Oye!" A voice shouted behind Snape. They both turned to see Sirius dueling with a Death Eater. Once he went down, Sirius turned to them both.

"Are you both mental? We are in a middle of a fight and you both are playing Merlin and Nimue? I'll bloody hex you myself if you both don't separate and help out here!" Sirius ducked a curse.

"Sod off, Black!" Snape scowled, still hugging Hermione but Hermione wriggled her way out of his arms.

"Listen, lets' get rid of these black heads first, then we can have a 'proper' welcome. What say?" Hermione beamed up at him. Snape scowled but her nodded in agreement. He raised his wand and hurled a hex to Nott, winked at Hermione and stroll off, sending more hexes. Hermione shook her head before sending a protection charm towards Harry.

------------------------------

The duel went on for the next 15 minutes as Aurors started to fill in and more Death Eaters were starting to fall. Lucius was nowhere to be seen when the Aurors came and kicked most of the Death Eaters ass. Snape was walking side by side with Sirius and Remus, going through the fallen bodies. Luckily, none were from them.

"I can't believe they had the guts to even cast the Unforgivable out in the open. I mean... Can the Death Eaters be anymore stupid than before?" Sirius asked, kicking one body aside.

"Well, they had Voldermort before for a leader, who had half a brain. Now they have Lucius for leader, whom I presume had no brains at all." Remus said. Sirius chuckled while kicking most body aside. Snape was looking out for Hermione and spotted her with both Harry and Ron at the side.

"Excuse me..." Snape told the two guys before walking up to Hermione. Sirius shook his head.

"Look at that. If anyone had told me about two years ago that Sniv-... Severus Snape was to fall in love with our very own, Hermione Granger... I would have recommended Azkaban to that person." Sirius huffed and continued his pace.

"Why... are you jealous?" Remus smiled, walking beside Sirius.

"What?? Jealous? Why should I be! Excuse me but I have better things to do rather than be jealous of Snivellus right now."

"I didn't say it was Snape you were jealous of... It might be Hermione that you were jealous of." Remus walked off stifling his giggling before Sirius had the chance to absorb what he had just said. Once Sirius did, he picked up a fallen piece of wood before throwing it at Remus.

"Shut up, Remus!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Snape stood in front of the trio, clearing his throat. Hermione was nursing both their injuries. All three looked up at him, nodding their greetings.

"I see that you both were not seriously injured." Snape said.

"Yeah... thanks to Hermione's healing skills." Harry said.

Snape frowned. Hermione was looking a little pale at that moment and he was concerned about her.

"Hermione... are you okay?" He asked.

Both Ron and Harry turned to Hermione and saw her facial color turned pale. They both went wide eyed.

"I'm fine... it's just that... I'm tired and I think this duel drained much of my energy." She gave them a faint smile.

Snape knew she was lying but he didn't want to push it further. Hermione stood up and went over to him for a hug, which he did comply. He tightened his grip on her when he heard her sigh.

Hermione was feeling very faint. She had been running around, dodging hexes and curses, protecting both Ron and Harry that she paid little attention to herself. Once she felt Snape's arms around her, she felt safe once again. She was so weak that she really did faint.

When Hermione slide down to the ground, all three guys looked down at her in shock.

"Hermione! What happened?" Ron knelt down beside her and shook her hard.

"Weasley! Stop that!" Snape barked at him, pulling Hermione onto his lap, "I think we better go back now. She is too weak."

"Okay then. You can't apparate yet, can you? You don't remember how right?" Harry asked Snape.

"No..."

"Well, hold on then." Harry said.

Snape braced himself for another hug but was surprised when both Ron and Harry grab hold of his elbow and disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15 The Potion

Disclaimer : J.K.ROWLING

_A/U : Sorry about the delay people! Am really sorry... Well, I had some issues that involved a certain review for this story and took time to think about what it had said... but that's settled now. I would like to thank all those who supported me by reading and reviewing my work. I do admit I need help with my fanfic, since I had a lot of ideas for stories and I think a beta could help me out a little or something. : ) But here is the next chapter. Its a little short... he he._

_Anonymous Reviewer - Whoever you are, please do tell me what is it that am lacking. You really did get me a little hot headed at first but I understand that being a reader, you do need good quality for a story. So please do give advise or so. : )_

_notwritten - You have been my first reader, you gave me advise and kept on sticking to it and I thank you for that!_

_Amber-Jade James - You have not missed on reviewing even one chapter and I looove you for that. You are like my most enthusiastic reader. Thanks!_

_There were a few more people who had reviewed and gave advised like pstibbons, Inner Self and more, thank you. And I really am happy that some of the jokes I made were noticed and a few people who were really enjoying my fanfic and look forward for the next chapter, thanks again! Okay since that's all, I better had post this now._

**Chapter 15 : The Potion**

---------------------------------------

Ron and Harry both were fighting over the cauldron, debating on what to put in next. They had flooed Poppy but unfortunately most of the Strengthening Potion was out due to the latest Quidditch Match between Slytherin and Gryffindor and Slughorn was on his way to get more ingredients. Snape remembered that Hermione hated St. Mungos to the core and avoided it and thus they tried brewing their very own potion.

Most of the members who were adequate in potions were all involved with the Ministry at that moment and both Harry and Ron were pouring over books to make up the strengthening potion for Hermione. She was weak due to all the stress of finding Snape's cure and also helping both Harry and Ron out that she neglected her own health just for them. And thus both Harry and Ron felt indebted to her.

"Not that one, Ron!" Harry shrieked just before Ron tried to add in Salamander's tail. Ron stopped his hand midway above the cauldron before retreating slowly. Harry shook his head before looking through his potions book. Making Strengthening potion sure is easy... if you still had a potion master by your side. They did try to make Snape remember the ingredients and methods to the Strengthening potion but he couldn't remember any of it. So they had to use their potions book for help and get the ingredients from Diagon Alley.

"Okay... it says here to stir it counter clockwise for about seven times, clockwise three times and then counter clockwise again for three times too. It should be bloodlike color." Harry instructed Ron while reading.

When he peered up into the cauldron, he saw that it was in sickly pink color and Ron was looking at it, confused.

"Ron! What did you do!" Harry yelled.

"I did what you told me to!" Ron yelled back.

"Argh!! It's ruined now! Did you follow my instructions well or did you miss anything??" Harry yelled dejectedly.

"I did follow! You said to stir it counter clockwise for about seven times and I did... then clockwise three times and I did... and then counter clockwise again for three times two and I did!"

Harry went wide eyed.

"Too or Two?"

"What?"

"I said 'Too' as in almost the same definition as 'Also'. What did you hear?"

"I heard two as in number two..." Ron grimaced as Harry yelled at the ceiling.

"RON!! This is the third time we are doing this potion and now it's ruined again!! Oh man..." Harry sat down on the sofa by the cauldron and rubbed his temples, "... Now I know how Snape really feels."

Ron pouted and sat beside Harry, dejected.

"I'm sorry... I'm worried about her too. Don't worry; we can make it right this time." Ron patted reassuringly on Harry's back. Harry gave him a small smile before nodding.

"Okay, let's do this again. This time... it had better work because our ingredients are damn low at this moment."

They got up to get their ingredients ready again when Snape flaunted in through the door in his usual black turtleneck and trousers. Snape stopped halfway when he saw the cauldron being cleaned and filled with clear liquid again.

"What happened?" Snape asked.

"We got the methods wrong and now we are doing it again. This is our final attempt since the ingredients are running really low." Harry frowned before reading the book again. Snape rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Out of my way, you prats." Snape said, pushing both boys aside, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows before peering down on the book beside the cauldron.

"I thought you said you didn't remember anything about making the potion!" Ron stood beside Snape, watching him put ingredients into the cauldron.

"I don't... But this book is not lying here just for nothing, is it?" Snape drawled, concentrating hard on putting the next ingredient.

Ron and Harry frowned at Snape but didn't say anything. They sat down on the sofa, watching Snape do his work without even breaking a sweat. At first Snape kept looking back into the book for help but after a few ingredients, he went on without even looking at it.

It was like watching him dance. Going back and forth to get the ingredients and put it into the cauldron, stirring the rod according to time and setting the heat appropriately. To make a Strengthening Potion mostly takes about the whole day to finish but Snape finished everything in just four hours. Once he set the fire out, Both Ron and Harry jumped onto their feet.

"It's done?" they asked. Snape merely nodded and place the potion into a couple of bottles.

"That fast? How is that possible? You didn't even read the book once you started putting in the third ingredient! How!" Ron asked while looking back from the potion to the Potion Masters' face.

At first Snape scowled at all the questions Ron had asked but at the last question, he frowned.

"Am not... sure." He said, lining the bottles up in a row. "I just did what I felt was right..."

Both Ron and Harry turned to each other, perplexed but they never said anything. They took one of the bottles and went straight up to Hermione's room. They knocked on it before entering. Hermione was up on her bed, leaning against the head board and was smiling at both the boys.

"Hey there..."

"Hey 'Mione. How you feeling?" Ron asked while occupying the chair next to her bed.

"A little better, thanks Ron." Hermione answered. Harry sat down on the edge of the bed and handed her the vial.

"What's this?" She asked, looking at it curiously.

"Strengthening potion for you." Harry said.

Hermiones' eyes went wide.

"You both brewed Strengthening Potion? I thought you both failed during sixth year while doing it?"

"We didn't brew the potion. Well, actually we were suppose to but we ended up with the wrong result for three times in a row... we almost gave up and we only had enough ingredients for only one potion..." Ron said, biting on his fingernails.

"And then what happened?" Hermione smacked Rons' hands away and he set it on his lap.

"Well, we were about to get on with it for the fourth time when Snape came in." Harry continued.

"Severus?" Hermione frowned.

"Yeah... he came in and asked us what were doing and we told him we were brewing a potion for you but we keep on ruining it. He pushed us aside and went on brewing it himself." Ron chimed in.

"What? He knows how to brew the potion?" Hermione asked, frowning deeper.

"Well at first he said that the book wasn't there just for fun and he went on reading it while adding in the ingredients..." Ron frowned, "...but the funny thing was that he stopped reading the book and went on adding like as if he knew what to do."

"Oh my god! Maybe he remembered what ingredients and when to put it in? Maybe he remembered how to brew the potion!" Hermione was sitting upright on the bed by now.

"Well he did say he just did what felt right to him... and you had better take that potion now, otherwise Molly is going to kill us when she finds out you fainted while we were chatting." Harry nudged the vial into her hands, watching her gulp down the potion and grimaced at the taste.

"Somebody remind Severus to improve on the taste or something..." She groaned.

"You do it once when you are up and about. We don't want to end up being the receiving end of his Avada Kedavra Glare." Ron shivered as he said it.

-------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16 The Chat

Disclaimer : J.K.Rowling! Yeah...

_A/U : Its a little short. Sorry bout that._

**Chapter 16 : The Chat**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was up and about by dinner and was in Severus' bathroom, soaking in a bubble bath with her usual jasmine scent. She was leaning back into the tub, the water level rising up to her chin, thinking about what Mr. Loahn had said to her a few days back.

"... You might want to read more about the consequences. Oh and... It doesn't take a pureblood or whatever pureness crap it says in the book to lift a curse. Anybody... can lift it."

Anybody can lift it. Can she lift it? She hoped to do so. She wants her old Severus back. The recent one is quite close but she want him to be whole again, to remember who he was and what he did, to have his mind again.

Hermione dipped her head underwater for a few seconds before rising up again, smoothen her hair back and leaned against the tub again. She heard the door click and swung open. It was Severus though he didn't notice her in the tub and went straight to the lavatory opposite the tub. Hermione saw that he was wearing his black silk pajamas and no shirt on.

From her point of view, she couldn't see much except hear the fumbling of his pants, trying to loosen it a little and the little waterfall sound that followed. Snape threw back his head and twist it left to right, his eyes closed as he felt the tension lift from his body. When he was done, he cleans himself up, flushed the toilet and went to wash his hands. He splashed his face with water before wiping it off. As he glanced into the mirror, he saw a face in the tub behind him and he whirled around in shocked.

"Oh Merlin... Hermione, you gave me a fright!" Snape raised his hand onto his chest as the other leaned back to hold him up.

Hermione threw her head back and laugh. Snape felt his heart flutter as he heard the tinkle in her voice. Gods, he missed that nasal sound.

"Well, why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't want to frighten you while you were busy with your 'handle'..." Hermione giggled. Snape shook his head and noticed that the bubbles that had been covering her dissapeared and he could see her naked body in the water.

His eyes grew darker and he tilted his head a little. Hermione noticed the change in his eyes and saw the cause of his distraction. She blushed and shifted about in the tub, feeling her body heat rise in temperature in the cold tub. Snape smirked and push himself off the sink. He held out a hand towards her.

"Why don't we finish this conversation on the bed, shall we?" He gave her a sly smile as he saw her slowly stood up, with the water droplets glisten down her naked form, her hand reached out to him and he grab it, pulling her out of the tub and into the bedroom.

---------------------------------------------------------

For the next few days, The Weasley clan tried helping Snape out by asking questions about him, what he remembered and who he was. Mostly Snape did get some of his questions right and his lapse were getting lesser and lesser. Hermione spends most of her time reading the articles Mr. Loahn had given her. She found out that Mr. Loahn was cured by a girl named Mistyria Loahn, Mr. Loahns daughter, who mysteriously dissapeared. Amongst the articles, Hermione saw tiny scribbles along the side which looked like notes. Hermione assume that it was Mr. Loahns handwriting and went through with it.

And other than that, she found out something big. Something exciting for her but she was afraid of how Severus will react. She just hope he will be as excited as her. The only problem is... How does she break the news to him?

---------------------------

That night after dinner, Hermione was lounging in the library when Snape came in, with a scowl on his face and plopped himself down on a chair beside her. With a wave of his wand, a bottle of firewhisky appeared together with two goblets and filled itself. One of it flew into Snape's hand while the other landed on the table in front of her. Hermione giggled as she saw Snape gulped the whole drink down and winced.

"Bad day?" She asked.

"Worst... You know I never understood how a couple could produce such packs."

Hermione frowned.

"Who?"

"Molly and Arthur. I swear if our children get to be of that much, I want them to be disciplined and quiet." He took another swig out of his drink.

Hermione went wide eyed and blushed.

"Our children?" She asked, looking down into her book but not reading a thing at all. Snape realized what he had just said and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, well... If we do have any... when... If you want to... You know what? Just forget what I said."

"What? Why?"

"You'd probably think I'm getting too maudlin or something. From what I heard, the old me hates children." Snape filled his goblet and gulped it down.

"I won't say hate... You just..." Hermione made faces, trying to find the right word for her sentence,"... despised little dunderheads who go out and risk their own life's just for... some fun!" Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief when she managed the whole word. Snape frowned.

"Okay... That would sound something like I would do." He nodded slowly and took a sip from his goblet.

"You would. You would do anything to get Harry, Ron and I expelled from Hogwarts." Hermione went back reading her book. Snape sputtered for a while before staring at Hermione.

"You?? I wanted to get YOU expelled? But... but why?"

Hermione did not look up from her book.

"Oh I was what you may put it as, a troublemaker but I was the good one. I never did get caught for anything." Hermione grinned wide.

"And what was it that you were 'never get caught' from?" Snape raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh and why would I want to say what I did now? It happened in the past, we should all forget about it." Hermione glanced a look at him before reading again. Snape shook his head before setting his goblet aside.

"Well, am off to bed now. Join me?" He asked. Hermione nodded before setting her book aside. She took Snapes' hands and walked out of the library together to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Chapter 17 The Kidnap

Disclaimer: J.K.ROWLING!! I love you... I do...

**Chapter 17 The Kidnap**

-------------------------------------------------------------

_What do I tell him?_

_How do I tell him?_

_Oh come on Hermione, You.Are.A.Gryffindor._

_You can do this!!_

_Oh crap, somebody help her!_

-----------------------

Hermione was at Hogwarts Library in the restricted section to have a quiet time to read her articles when she finally understood everything. She could do it! She could lift the curse and Severus will be himself again! All she needed to do was to concentrate hard and clear out her mind to cast the spell and that's it! There were loads of warnings about the consequences but she didn't care. All she wants to do now is to get Severus back.

She packed her bag and noticed that it was way after dinner and she really had to go back to Grimmauld Place before people start to get worried about where she was. She left a note on the kitchen table, informing whoever it was who managed to read it first of where she will be that afternoon.

Hermione set out of the library and walked towards the apparition point out of Hogwarts. When she reached the gates, she prepared herself for her departure only to be hauled back by a shadow and dissapeared along with it.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Back at Grimmauld Place, Severus was having his usual questionnaires with the Weasley in the kitchen. With his head in both hands propped on the table, he got himself ready for a full blast headache.

"Do you remember James Potter?" Arthur asked.

"You mean the guy who looks like him?" Severus points to Harry, "No..." he answered sarcastically.

"Fine, moving on. Do you remember anything about your parents?" Molly asked.

"Yes, they got married, spent a night together and made me." Severus rubbed his temples.

"Severus you have got to co-operate with us otherwise we can't help you out!" Molly plopped herself down on the bench beside Severus.

"I'm getting tired of all these... playing twenty questions everyday when I can actually be with Hermione! She makes me remember most of my past anyways." Severus scowled.

"Speaking of Hermione, where is she anyways?" Ron asked, trying to find the bushy-haired girl.

"She left a note saying she will be at Hogwarts Library for some 'quiet reading'. She was supposed to be back by now." Ginny frowned, looking at the watch.

"When did she left?" Harry asked.

"I don't know... I think probably a few hours after breakfast."

Severus frowned. That was odd. It's already seven in the afternoon and Hermione will never be out for more than six hours or so. He felt a certain twinge in his guts and he knew something was wrong.

"No... No... " Severus stood up from his seat and began clutching his stomach. Everybody starts to tense up.

"What's wrong, Snape?" Harry asked.

"Something's... wrong. Something is happening to Hermione. I can feel it. Hermione is in danger!" Severus ran out of the kitchen and up to his room.

----------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up in an unfamiliar room, her neck feeling a little sore as she tried to sit up on the four-poster bed. Where the hell is she? She saw that the room was pastel beige with little light green patterns on it. A big wooden antique like wardrobe at the side, mahogany table under the window by her right and two doors which one Hermione presumes to be the bathroom door and one to be the exit. There were dark emerald drapes around her poster bed and windows and it was already night time when she saw the darkness looming outside, thunder and lightning being heard and seen.

Hermione didn't know where she was but she had a strong feeling that she was in a certain Slytherin house. Hermione tried to open the door but to no avail. She felt for her wand but there was nothing on her. She looked around, hoping to find a loophole and get out of the place.

"Oh, Severus please... where are you?" Hermione asked to no one around.

After pacing about the room for around fifteen minutes, Hermione sat down on her bed, leaning back on the headboard and waited. She didn't have to wait long before a small pop was heard nearby. Hermione jumped and defended herself for oncoming danger but none came. Confused, Hermione crawled to the edge of the bed and saw a small house elf. Once the elf saw Hermione, he bowed down low.

"Mips are here to tell Madam... Master will be waiting Madam in the dining room. Master insists Madam to follow Mips." The elf straightened up and held out a hand to Hermione.

"Who is your Master?" Hermione commanded harshly. Not to be mistaken but she do love elves and insist on releasing them or have them insist on having wages but she is in danger and has no interest in befriending more elves.

"Master says Master will clear everything at dinner. Madam must follow Mips." Mips kept his hand in mid air, waiting for Hermione to take it.

Hermione frowned at the elf's persistence but took it anyways. Once the elf grabbed hold of it, they dissapeared with a small pop.

-----------------------  
_Meanwhile... at Grimmauld Place..._

Severus ran down the stairs, all ready to go when he was stopped by Remus and the rest.

"Out of my way, Lupin!" Severus snarled.

Severus suddenly had a flashback of him, Remus and Sirius in an old house with his wand pointing at the both of them. Sirius was dressed in rags and Remus was behind him.

----------------------  
_(Flashback)_

_"The joke's on you again, Severus, As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle I'll come quietly..."_

_"Up to the castle? I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black... pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay... I --"_

_"You -you've got to hear me out, the rat -- look at the rat --"_

_"Come on, all of you, I'll drag the werewolf. Perhaps the dementors will have a kiss for him too --"_

------------------------  
_(End of Flashback)_

Snape almost fell down the stairs as he shook his head from the sudden intrusion but thanks to Remus's fast reflex, he was stopped halfway by Remus.

"Severus, are you okay?" Remus asked, concerned about his sudden lapse.

Severus was looking at Remus and the others, perplexed.

"Why are you all doing this?" Severus asked.

Remus and the rest were curious about what he was trying to say.

"Doing what?"

"This... Helping me out and all even though I've been mean and nasty to you all. Especially towards you and Black." Severus shook his head.

Remus took in a deep breath.

"What makes you say so?"

"I saw... a memory. We were at this..." Severus tried to find the word, "... old house and Black was in rags... and you were there too."

Remus turned to Sirius, who was in the middle of biting his bun but faltered, and tilted his head sideways.

"In a house? The Shrieking Shack!... During our third year! That was years ago!" Harry said, looking back from Sirius to Severus.

"What did you remember?" Sirius asked.

"Something about a rat... dragging the werewolf and you to the Dementors for a kiss..." Severus rubbed his temple to relieve the pain in his head.

"Oh yeah... I remember that. You were a real bastard at that time." Sirius went back to the bun he was holding.

"Sirius!...Well... now we know that there's improvement in the daily questioning. The only thing we need to worry about now is... how do you know that Hermione is in trouble?" Remus frowned.

"There is this... gut feeling I have. I know something bad has happened and I know Hermione is in danger... and I have to find out before anything happens to her." Severus tried to get pass Remus but was stopped halfway.

"Severus, we got to take this rationally first. Harry, go to Hogwarts with Ron to see if anybody has seen Hermione there. We will wait till they come back." Remus said and gestured for Severus to follow them into the library while Ron and Harry went to Hogwarts.

--------------------------------------

Hermione followed the elf down the stairs and into the dining hall which was really big and elegant looking. A large chandelier was above the dining table, which was filled with scrumptious food. The portraits around her were those of haughty looking aristocrats with icy glares as they watch her walk in. Seeing the rain fall out the window caused her to think of Severus. Where was he? Was he worried about her? He knew that she will never venture out longer than ever. Would he try and rescue her?

"Ah... There you are, Miss Granger. It's lovely to see you again."

Hermione turned to see her host standing behind her.

Lucius Malfoy.

-----------------------


	18. Chapter 18 The Talk

Disclaimer: J.K.ROWLING! Hehee... Darn can't wait for HBP

**Chapter 18 : The Talk**

-----------------------

"Ah... There you are, Miss Granger. It's lovely to see you again."

Hermione turned to see her host standing behind her.

Lucius Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy." Hermione

"Tsk, tsk... Now, now Miss Granger... why not have dinner first before we talk?" Lucius gestured to the table laden with food in front of her.

"No... I won't. I will never eat nor even touch anything in your house." Hermione gritted her teeth.

"Oh come now Miss Granger... will I ever poison my own food? I'm hungry and my stomach is growling as we speak." Lucius told her.

Hermione frown. This man standing in front of her doesn't sound or look like Lucius Malfoy at all. He seemed... different. What was different?

"Who are you and what have you done to Lucius Malfoy?" she asked.

Lucius Malfoy smirked, walked pass her and sat down on the chair at the end of the table.

"Come and sit down, Miss Granger... and I'll answer all your questions over dinner." Lucius pointed to the chair next to him.

Hermione reluctantly walked over to the chair and sat down gingerly on the edge, keeping an eye on the platinum-haired guy beside her. A plate suddenly appeared in front of her and a whole set meal slowly filled her plate. Lucius had already tucked into his meal and he was clearly hungry. After a few seconds, Lucius noticed that Hermione had not even touched her food.

"Go on, Eat... you'll need your strength to talk." He shook his head and went back to eating his meal.

Hermione picked up her fork and stared at the meal in front of her. One whiff from it and she realized that she was indeed hungry. She had skipped lunch and she had little to eat during breakfast. Hermione picked on the meat and gingerly nibbled on it, once in a while looking up at the man beside her. Lucius saw this and he laugh.

"Miss Granger, please... you don't have to be so well-mannered in front of me. Not after what I did..." His eyes glittered and Hermione saw something in his eyes. Wait... was that... Regret? No, it can't be. Lucius Malfoy is a Bastard. He cursed Severus. Keep nibbling.

Halfway through the dinner, Lucius felt that it was time to answer her questions, since the last fifteen minutes she had been watching her with curiosity in her eyes and it really did annoy him. He hated being watched when he was eating. Who doesn't?

"Okay then, Miss Granger... What is it that you want to ask me?" Lucius went on cutting his meat.

"Who are you and what have you done to Lucius Malfoy?" She frowns when Lucius started to laugh. It wasn't a loud one; it was a small one... kind of like not wanting to but couldn't help it.

"I am Lucius Malfoy. What makes you ask that question?" He ate the meat while looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Well, for one... You don't seem so..." Hermione frown, trying to find the perfect word for his sudden change.

"... seem so uptight?" He answered her. There was a pause before she nodded at him. Lucius gave her a sad smirk.

"I'm tired... Miss Granger. Tired of being what I am not. Tired of being... used... of being toyed." There was a faraway look in his eyes as he said this. Hermione was curious. Used? Toyed?

"After the Dark Lords'... Voldermort'... death... I thought I could live my life the way I wanted it. I wanted to be free; I wanted to spend time with my family away from all these... these pretenses!" He was looking around him and there was anger in his face. "I know that being pureblooded I have to be proud about it. I am proud... and it's because of the pride in me... I joined Voldermorts group."

Lucius stood up and walked slowly to the window near him.

"Oh it was fun at first. Torturing the other wizards, forcing them to either join us or die... I did take pleasure in all of it. It was a few years ago did I realize that I was blind. Blind in seeing what I've done, blind to see what a monster Voldermort really was." Lucius gripped the edge of the windowsill, seeing the raindrops fall and stick to it.

Hermione really did not know what he was trying to say but she just kept quiet while he kept on talking.

"You remember the day Narcissa died?" He turned his head to the side, not really looking at her.

"Er...Yes. June fourteenth, 1995. She committed suicide though Harry, Ron and Me knew it was not suicide." Hermione glared at Lucius. When they had heard of Narcissa Malfoy's death, they were surprised to hear the cause of it and contemplated that Lucius had killed her.

"Yes... it wasn't suicide... What do you think caused her death?" He asked her again, this time turning to regard her.

"We thought you killed her." Hermione set her chin straight and looked into his eyes bravely.

Lucius smirked and nodded.

"Yes... I did."

Hermione was startled to see his smirk falter and his gaze fell to a sad look.

"I did it because I was under the Imperius Curse."

Hermione frown. No don't believe him. She had heard of Lucius being the great actor that he was from Severus. He could turn the puppy dog look and many would swoon over his story, leaving him scot free.

"I don't believe you..."

Lucius looked up to set his gaze level with hers.

"Let me ask you, Hermione..." Hermione flinched, hearing her name on his lips, "... will you kill Severus just like that? For no reason?"

"No... I wouldn't."

"Why won't you?"

"Because I love him... I will never hurt him... no matter what people say."

There was a pause.

"No matter what the tell you?" He asked.

"No..."

"Because you love him?"

"Yes..."

"Then what makes you think I will kill Narcissa? I know what people say about me and Narcissa but believe me; I love her with all my heart. When Draco was born and we found out that she couldn't bear anymore child as it will affect her health, I gave them both my love. I didn't care about the rest of the world... I wanted to give them the best the world ever had. I wanted to make them feel loved and not neglected." Lucius had been pacing back and forth in front of her as he was talking.

Hermione could see the anger in his face, the determination as he spoke about his family and the love in his eyes as he speaks about Narcissa and Draco.

"Narcissa was unhappy about me joining Voldermorts' group but we knew it can't be helped and kept quiet through everything. A few weeks before Narcissa's death, Voldermort wanted me to persuade Draco to join our group. Narcissa didn't agree to it. No matter how hard I try to persuade her, she wouldn't let Draco take the mark. It was then when I knew it was because of her love for our son did she decline the Dark Lords order."

Lucius sat down on his chair and pushed the plate forward. In seconds, the plate dissapeared.

"When the Dark Lord found out about Narcissa's so called betrayal, he was outraged. He wanted to punish her for it but I begged for him to release her. He relented at first but he hinted that he was getting impatient about it and I had gone nowhere with the persuading. Finally, one night... the Dark Lord cast the Imperio on me... and ordered me..." Lucius made a choking sound and turned away.

Hermione heard some sniffling from Lucius and was surprised to see tears in his eyes. Now Hermione didn't know what to believe. Lucius really was very convincing.

Lucius shook his head and wiped his tears away. He turned to Hermione and gave her a smile.

"Anyways... If am not mistaken, Congratulations are in order."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" He grinned...

------------------------


	19. Chapter 19 The Prophecy

Disclaimer: What I've been saying for the past eighteen chapters. J.K.ROWLING.

_A/N: Sorry for the late entry guys, have been busy. __Thanks to all who have read it and the advices given. I will use them well. Thanks!_

**Chapter 19 : The Prophecy**

----------------------------------------------------

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" He grinned...

Hermione eyes widen as he said that.

"What??"

"Pregnant..." Lucius chuckled.

"But... How... What... How did you know? I haven't even told anyone yet!" Hermione stood up from her chair, glaring down at him.

Lucius took his goblet in one hand and gestured her to sit down with the other. He took a sip as Hermione slowly sat down. Once he set his cup down, he looked at her levelly.

"That is the reason why all these happened anyways..."

"What? Me being pregnant?" Hermione gaped.

Lucius nodded.

"You know, there is a prophecy about you and Severus? And it ends with your baby?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No! I didn't... What did it say?"

Lucius stood up from his chair.

"Come... follow me. I'll show you."

He was halfway out when he realized that Hermione had not stood up yet.

"Come on then... I promise nothing bad will happen to you." He smiled again.

Hermione felt uncertain but she stood up anyways and followed him out of the kitchen and into his library. Hermione saw the walls filled with mahogany bookshelves and gaped. There was sooo many books! The curtains were dark emerald and there was a fireplace below a big portrait of the Malfoy family. Lucius was sitting down with Narcissa standing behind him and a young looking Draco stood beside him. Draco seemed to be what he looked like during his first year.

Hermione turned to see Lucius standing beside a Pensieve. He was pulling out a memory from his temple and it fell into the Pensieve. Lucius indicated for her to follow him in. Lucius stuck his finger in and after a few seconds later, so did Hermione.

---------------------------------------

Back at Grimmauld Place

Everyone was at the kitchen when Tonks and Kingsley came running in with Harry and Albus. Tonks was the first to speak after catching her breath.

"Okay, we asked whether they have seen Hermione and when was the last time they saw her with all the portraits and armors and all those living dead things that roam about at night, scaring the living hell out of me when I was in Hogwarts trying to find some adventure... Honestly, I can't believe you still have all those things at school Professor..." Tonks went off topic by looking at Albus in disbelief.

"Tonks!!" Everyone shouted for her attention and she flinched in surprise.

"What?" Severus rolled his eyes and gave a sigh in frustration.

"You were saying about the portraits? If you don't mind not going off topic, we are in the middle of a rush and a very bad situation here." Remus shook his head.

"If that is how you are going to talk to your wife, in that tone and with that look then you are earning yourself a one way ticket to sleep on the couch, Mister!" Tonks pointed her finger at Remus and glared. An echo of gasp went about the kitchen as Remus blushed and look down while Severus had a very strong urge to go to the nearest wall and bang his head on it.

"You're married??" Molly glared at Remus.

"Er... Yes..." Remus peeped a glance at Molly before looking down again.

"When?" Arthur was the next to ask.

"Er... Last week... Albus held the wedding while both Ginny and Sirius became our witnesses. We wanted to tell you all but then everyone was upset with the news about the Death Eater ambush on Harry, Hermione and Ron that we decided to put it on hold..." Remus grinned sheepishly.

A round of congratulations and jubilations went round. Some were shaking hands and hugging Tonks and Remus and some even smacked Remus on the back.

"Oh wow, Congratulations Remus!"

"Oh my god, you're married!!"

"I can't believe this!"

"You didn't have a Honeymoon??"

"Ginevra Weasley, How dare you keep such a big secret from us!!?"

"They need a proper Honeymoon!"

"I really can't believe you didn't tell me about it, Albus..."

"How about Miami for a Honeymoon?"

"Shut up... Shut... Up... SHUT UP!!!!!!"

Severus roared and in an instance the kitchen fell silent, people going wide eyed and stopping in their tracks, looking at him. Severus had avoided all the crowd and cheering and was at the corner of the kitchen. He just had to avoid the commotion since his headache made him saw little Death eaters doing the sacrificial rain dance with Hermione being tied up on a stick in the middle on the table in front of him when Remus started explaining why he didn't announce his wedding to them.

And now he just had to stop all the noise that was starting to give him a full blown major headache. He gripped his fist into a ball and glared at the rest of them.

"I am happy for you Remus, I really am but I would like to remind everyone that a certain woman by the name of Hermione Granger is in grave danger right now? We have no clue of where she is now... Where she went... When she left..."

"Actually..." Tonks interrupted, "I know when she left and what happened." She grinned.

"And you are telling us this now?!?" Severus groaned and slapped both hands on his face. Tonks smiled apologetically.

"Well, go on then..." Sirius said.

"One of the portrait said she left after dinner and nothing seemed different but get this..." Tonks nodded, "Hagrid said he saw her walk out of the gates and a blink later he saw a shadow covered her and dissapeared." Tonks looked confident after telling everyone.

"Hagrid saw her dissapeared? Why didn't he inform us of anything!!?" Severus barked. Tonks suddenly looked sad and her hair changed to mousy blue.

"He thought the shadowed person was you since he said you used to do such things to her before... You know, approached her from behind, wearing all black, kidnap her and apparate back home and end up having the most wonderful..."

"Okay that's enough!" Severus interrupted and shook his head.

Albus sat down on a chair and gestured for everyone to follow. Once settled, he let his gaze fall upon each one of them. After a long pause, he spoke.

"I know where she is..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

The place was dark with a few candles being lit up around the cove. Hermione saw a few dark figures in a circle and her curiosity got the better of her. She felt Lucius beside her and frowned at him. He gestured for her to be silent and pointed to her other side. Hermione turn to look at what he was pointing at and gasped when she found herself staring face to face with a fully costumed Death eater. It was when Hermione saw his long, platinum colored hair and piercing ice blue eyes did Hermione realized she was looking at Memory Lucius.

Hermione shifted away when Memory Lucius started to walk pass her and breaking into the circle. Lucius and Hermione followed Memory Lucius towards the centre of the circle and saw Peter kneeling down in front of them. And in front of him was a bald headed, dark robed figure. Both their backs were facing Hermione and Lucius. Hermione could hear Peter begging for his life while Memory Lucius sneer at the scene before him. When she turned to see what Lucius's reaction was, it was the same as his memory one. If Hermione hadn't known better, she could have sworn she was seeing double. The only difference was that Lucius was wearing an emerald turtleneck with faded gray trousers.

"Master, please... I did not know. Oh forgive me, Master!" Peter whimpered as he worries his hands against each other.

The figure in black didn't answer. He had his hands crossed behind him merely slowly tilt his head left to right before looking straight again. Peter look up to his Master and gave an uncertain smile.

"You will spare me... right Master? I have always been your loyal servant! I am still your loyal servant! Oh master please... please spare me!" Peter bowed down low until his nose was touching the ground, shivering in fright.

Memory Lucius popped his cane up in his hand, set his chin up straight and slowly walked to the middle of the circle, a few feet behind Peter.

"You called for me, My Lord?" He drawled.

When the bald figure turned, Memory Lucius quickly knelt down and averted his eyes to the floor below as Hermione winced at the sudden memory about him.

His skin was pale with a tint of pale green color. His eyes were colorless with pupils as dark as night, one which you could be lost in. He was in robes which moved elegantly when the winds blew into the cove. His face contorted when, which what could be called a malicious smirk was formed when he saw Lucius standing in front of him, his forked tongue slithered in and out.

"Ah!... Lucius... My Loyal one... Stand up, stand up! Do not lower yourself to be one of those Mudbloods... Stand up, Lucius..." Voldermort hissed and raised a bony hand towards him and gestured for him to stand.

Lucius stood and bowed down.

"You are most kind, My Lord..." Lucius set himself straight.

Voldermort went up to Peter and tilted his head.

"Stand up, Peter... I won't kill you... yet." Voldermort smirk.

Peter quickly scramble up to his feet and kept on bowing down as he retreat back to the circle, telling Voldermort how kind he is. Voldermort walked a few steps, waved his wand and a throne appeared in front of him, sat down on it and gestured at the Death eaters.

"Come close, my fellow Death eaters."

Black figures started to gather round the throne. Lucius nudged Hermione to get closer and she did. They stood by Memory Lucius and listen to what Voldermort has to say.

"I have called all of you here today to inform you of a prophecy that Mulciber had heard of. I had sent Peter here to get it for me but unfortunately this vermin here..." Peter blanched when Voldermorts gaze landed on him, "... dropped it on the way here. I should have killed him when I wanted to but no..." Voldermort stood up and walked slowly towards Peter, "... No, no... no. You see, our dear Peter here heard the prophecy before it shattered. Now all I want is Peters' memory. You will give it to me, won't you Peter?" Voldermort smirk.

Peter knew that it was no question, it was an order. He walked slowly towards Voldermort, almost tripped when one of the Death eaters nudged him forward. He quickly walks up towards Voldermort and knelt down in front of him.

"Master..."

"I want the memory of that prophecy, Peter..." Voldermort hissed.

Peter nodded and took out his wand. He placed the tip to his temple and he whimpered. Voldermort gave out a hearty laugh.

"What is this, Peter? Afraid of your own wand?" A few Death eaters started to laugh while Memory Lucius smirk. Peter winced. He closed his eyes and thought of the memory before pulling the strand out.

With a wand of his wand, an emerald Pensieve, with serpents slithering around it, appeared in front of Voldermort. With permission, Peter drops his strand of memory inside the Pensieve. Voldermort gestured for Peter to go away and waved his wand once more over the Pensieve. A sheen of white film appeared above the Pensieve. Voldermort raised his wand again and the film was filled with pictures.

Hermione saw that the whole picture was shaking and heavy breathing was heard. 'He must have been running. He couldn't be doing something else right?' Hermione thought and winced at the thought.

Soon they heard a yell and glass shattering. Once the picture stopped shaking, they saw what seemed to be a silver mist appearing a top the shattered glass and a face appeared, a whispery voice so harsh and

"When one dark soul collides with light,  
A cunning snake and a brave lioness,  
Both entwined as one to bring Another life to the world.  
One that will change the fates Of the world and the people,  
For the greater good and evil.  
One that will define the difference Between light and dark,  
For the world to regard.  
One that has powers beyond reach For time in coming.  
Beware Dark ones.  
Beware of The One."

-----------------------------------


	20. Chapter 20 The Explaination

Disclaimer: Happy 20th appearance Ms J.K.ROWLING!!

----------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Okay my peoples... This is probably the second last episode of my story. I would like to thank EVERYONE who has read it, EVERYONE who has reviewed it and gave me advice and all. THANK YOU!! If you wish to read some more of my story, I have a new one called 'Hide and Seek'. Have a go at it! Thanks again!!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 20 : The Explaination**

------------------------------------------------------------

_(Back at Grimmauld Place)_

Everyone was getting ready to apparate to Malfoy Manor. When they found out that Hermione was at the Manor, they panicked. Severus was sure that something bad was about to happen and Dumbledore had a hard time trying to calm them down. When he did, they went on with a plan to get Hermione out safely. They agreed to go in groups. Even though they were going to Malfoy Manor just to get Hermione, it never hurts to be safe. Who knows whether Death Eaters might be around?

Molly, Ginny, Bill and his wife, Fleur, Charlie and his wife, Diane and Dumbledore would stay back while the rest will go off. Moody, Harry, Ron, Remus and Tonks were in one group whereas Sirius, Kingsley, Minerva and Severus were in another. They planned out to meet just outside the skirts of the Manor before going in.

Just as Severus was about to sweep out of the room, Dumbledore called him back. Everyone turn to him and watch as he walk up to the frowning man and pat his back.

"Hermione will be well, Severus. She has too much to do and tell you." he said.

"What is it? What has she not told me?" Severus asked.

"It would be better if Hermione was the one to tell you that, Severus. Now, go my boy... Before it's too late."

With those words, Severus felt as if a bucket of cold water was thrown over him.

_Before it's too late..._

Seeing his distress, Minerva ordered everyone out of the house to apparate. Sirius grabs Severus's shoulder and gave it a pat of reassurance.

"Don't worry, we will find her and get her back. Let's go now. You can't apparate alone, remember..." Sirius gave a grim smile.

Severus nodded and walk out of the house together. Sirius once again, not wanting to have a repeat telecast of before, took him by the shoulder and they both dissapeared.

----------------------------------------------------

_(Back at Malfoy Manor)_

Hermione felt a tug and she fell back into reality with Lucius. She saw him look at her with desperation in his eyes. Hermione felt that something was wrong with him.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?" She asked, backing up slowly as Lucius approach her.

"Helping you to help me out. I need you to help me." He said.

"Help you with what? What is going to happen? Voldermorts dead... that means my child is safe! Right? Lucius?" Hermione was starting to feel that something was terribly wrong.

"Voldermort told us before we went to war, that he wanted to be rebirth again if anything was to happen to him. It was as if he knew his death was coming..." Lucius look out the window, his eyes twinkling with ... was that fear, Hermione noticed, in his eyes. "... He wanted to be rebirth... borne by magic and nurtured as one. He wished to use The One as his body..." Lucius look at Hermione as he spat out these few words, "... He wished to be borne by you. He wants Your Child."

------------------------------------------------

It was dark and the air was cold around them. Severus heard someone near him step on a tree branch.

"Be quiet, will you. We might never know what is it that resides in this forest!" He hissed.

"Oh please, this is no forest... It's a garden. Lucius Malfoy has a garden around his house..." Sirius growled.

Sirius was right, it didn't look like a forest... it was more like a garden filled with different types of trees and flowers and such.

"Well, then be careful. We might never know what type of flowers he has here..." Severus swept on slowly through the trees and flowers with Sirius behind him.

"Is it me... or is it starting to rain?" Kingsley looks up and Minerva did the same.

"Its just you now come on before we are too late!!" Severus hissed.

"One thing is for sure... Memory or No Memory about yourself, you still are an asshole." Sirius said causing both Kingsley and Minerva to stifle a chuckle.

---------------------------------------------------

Hermione was trying to calm herself as her mind reeled with Lucius's words, dark clouds began to form outside and patters could be seen, the raindrops on the windowsill.

Voldermort wants to use her child to be rebirth. Voldermort wants to use her child to do evil. Voldermort wants to be her child.

She tried to compose herself as Lucius shook his head.

"How does he intend to do it? Is that where you come in? Are you here to take my child away from me?!" She screamed.

Lucius merely smirk at her.

"Miss Granger, how many times do I have to tell you...? I am not here to hurt you. I am here to help you. In return, I need your help..."

"With what?"

Lucius turn to the portrait of his family on the wall and smile. The rain now thickens as thunder and lightning roll in the sky.

"Bellatrix has this thing for The Dark Lord. She will try to please him in any ways possible. And she felt that she should take over the job of reincarnating The Dark Lord. She was the one who told me to look over you both, to make sure nothing would hinder your process of... having a child." He sat down on an armchair and sigh.

"She told you that? But you tried to kill me and Severus! You cast the Dark Memory Spell on Severus! You made him lose his memory of who he is!" Hermione was confused with the whole fact she was taking in that she fell onto the floor, trying to compose herself once more. She heard Lucius chuckle and she felt anger boil up in her.

"Can't you see what I was trying to do? I had to separate you two! I didn't want The Dark Lord to come back! I knew the moment The Dark Lord fell to his death, I had to stop the prophecy from happening. I had to separate you both!" Lucius got up from his chair and approach Hermione slowly, with anger in his face, twisted... "You don't know what that mistake cost me. The mistake that neither one of you died. The mistake that I had to wipe off by casting the Dark Memory Spell... The price I had to pay for casting it..." Lightning strikes and a few seconds later, loud thunder could be heard.

Hermione was backing up on her back; tears were streaming down her eyes now, trying to breathe and to calm herself down while the man in front of her kept his pace.

"Bellatrix was furious when she found out what I did. She knew what I was trying to do and she punished me. Punished me, knowing that she will have the upper hand by now. She gave me a new set of instruction. She knew that after you have given birth, you and Severus will be none too happy to be taken away from your child... so Bella instructed me to get rid of you and Severus after you have given birth..." Lucius smirk.

"But... But I'm just a few months along! Why now! What are you going to do to me?" Hermione screamed. She tried backing up again but she found a wall behind her and she panicked.

"I'm telling you that I need your help! I realized that nothing can stop the Prophecy from happening. You both are too in love with each other than nothing can stop the inevitable. That is why I need your help... I will help you, while you will help me." Lucius knelt down in front of her, his face softening a little.

"Help y-... you with... with what..." Hermione stuttered, new tears replace her dried ones, trying to save herself, defend herself and her baby from Lucius. Hermione saw Lucius look down on the floor, his jaw tighten and loosen as he tries to form the words.

"When Bellatrix found out what I've done, she went furious. She tried to punish me the only way possible..." Lucius look up at Hermione with tears in his eyes,"...Bellatrix has Draco. She has Draco captured and she will have him until the Prophecy and her set of instruction is done, then will she let Draco go... But knowing Bella too well, I know she will never let Draco free. I've seen what she did to Draco and I can't bear it... I need your help to save Draco..."

The tears somehow stopped but Hermione was still breathing hard. Lucius Malfoy wants her help to save Draco from Bellatrix... Why does she feel that she has to believe him? Is it because of the fact she has never seen Draco at all after the fall of Voldermort? She saw how enthusiastic he was in helping bring Voldermort down and how happy he looked after the fall. She didn't see him at all after that.

Hermione saw the sad look on Lucius face, illuminated by the rays from the lightning and the shadows of the rain on the window and she had this jolt of feeling that she should believe him. It's either that what he says is true... or he is just one actor that needs an award.

Hermione nods her head slowly and saw Lucius smile.

"I'll help you out..."

--------------------------------------------------------

The four of them were drenched and stuck in a hole of a large tree, covered with charms to stop the rain from coming in.

"Told you it was going to rain..." Kingsley said, casting drying and warming spell on all three except for Severus. Severus saw this and glared at Kingsley.

"Hello..." Severus said.

"What? You can do it yourself..." Kingsley shrugs.

"I have yet to learn that spell or in case you haven't notice I have yet to remember the spell since I have forgotten who I am or have you forgotten that I have yet to recall memories about me, myself and I? Now if you will excuse me, I haven't forgotten that I am here to save Hermione who is in danger or have you forgotten about that also?" Severus said sarcastically. He turns to the entrance of the hole and look out in the darkness.

Kingsley, Minerva and Sirius were taken aback by Snape's response that they turn to each other giving each other a questioning look. Kingsley raised his wand at Severus and cast the two spells on him. Severus felt it and he turn to them.

"Thanks..." he muttered and turns back to the entrance. He thought about Hermione, what were to happen to her now.

Hold on, Hermione. I need you with me. Don't leave me, Hermione...

------------------------------------------------------

Lucius help Hermione up onto her feet and on the chair, Hermione feeling weary at all times. Lucius gave her a genuine smile.

"Relax... I will never do anything to you." He said.

"How can I be sure? I mean... you've tried to kill us before." Hermione muttered. Lucius chuckle.

"That was before our discussion. I won't kill you now... trust me on this." Lucius looked pretty sincere for Hermione. She gave him a faint smile.

Lucius turn around and summon for his elf. A while later, Mips appeared in front of him.

"Master is calling Mips?" it bowed down.

"My guest is expecting with a child, go get a cooling drink for her... to calm her down." Lucius said, making a glass of scotch for himself.

"Mips will do that, Master." It dissapeared with a pop.

Hermione raise her eyebrow at him.

"Cooling drink to calm me down?"

"For the past fifteen minutes you've been screaming at me. I wonder how Severus keeps up with it." Lucius shook his head and took a seat opposite of Hermione, crossed his legs and sip his drink.

"He has been keeping up with me very well... thanks." Hermione fumed.

"You know... I see that Severus is getting much healthier lately." Lucius said, swirling his drink...

"He is slowly dying day by day... thanks to your Curse." Hermione said.

"I know... I'm sorry about that." Lucius look at his drink, still swirling it, "... But I mean something else... He is looking much more healthier being with you... I remember he used to look that way before..." Lucius said.

"Before?..." Hermione frowned.

"He didn't tell you?" Lucius said.

"Well I'm sorry, we've only known each other for five months before you came and blew his memory out of his mind..." Hermione smile sarcastically at him. Lucius snorted.

"You know in some way you do sound like him... Like I said, before... He used to be with a muggleborn too... before he got involved with the Dark Lord." Lucius said.

"A Muggleborn? Before he got involved being a Death Eater?" Hermione repeated.

"Yes... You do know that he is half blood right?" Lucius asked. Hermione nodded in response. "... He used to be involved with a muggle born... you might know her. Her name was Lily Evans." Lucius sip his drink, his eyes watching Hermione.

Hermione's eyes widen at his words. Lily Evans?

"Lily Evans? You mean... Harry's mother??" Hermione gasped as Lucius nodded.

"Yes... Before she was involved with Potter, she was with Severus. They were childhood friends from the same neighborhood. Severus was pretty upset that she went into Gryffindor and not Slytherin but I got him some company..." Lucius tilted his head and smile at the thought.

Hermione grimaced to think of just what type of company Lucius brought for Severus. A pop was heard and Mips stood in front of Hermione, handing her drink on a tray.

"You drink, Madam..." Mips bowed but the tray remains unmoved. Hermione took her drink, which was grape juice, and thanked her, Mips leaving with another pop. Hermione sniff her drink, tracing something in her juice. Lucius saw and he smirk.

"Its a calming draught, don't worry... To calm you down. Nothing serious." Lucius put one hand up to gesture surrender.

"Fine... I trust you. Don't break it." Hermione nodded and took a small sip. Lucius smirk.

"As I was saying... Severus and Lily used to be together. They were friends at first but Severus always had this thing for her, that's why Potter treats him badly. Potter always teased him whenever Severus came to give Lily some roses or lilies. It was during their fourth year did they have a relationship."

"They did???" Hermione went wide eyed again.

"Yes... Potter and the gang knew and they made his life a living hell... they have never showed public affections but they didn't do anything serious until their fifth year. I don't know how but Severus managed to sleep with her..." Lucius said. Hermione grimaced at the way Lucius said it as if they were talking about the market. Lucius got up and refilled his drink. "I remember what happened after that... Potter decided to do a trick on him. He used a charm Severus made for his self defense and turn it against him. He hung Severus upside down by the ankle and the whole school saw it. They just laugh at what he did... Severus hated James and the Marauders since then..."

Lucius sat down on his chair, looking at his drink. Hermione was feeling a little sad hearing Severus's tale from Lucius. She didn't know what Harry's father did before but she knew now. And she knew why Severus hated the Marauders so much.

"I don't why I'm telling you all this... Might be the drink. Oh well... where was I? Oh yes... Lily tried to save Severus from Potter but due to his anger and hatred for James, he told her not to try and save him or anything... He called her... I'm sorry but He called her a Mudblood." Lucius quickly sip a drink and grimaced as it burns down his throat. "... Severus tried to ask for her forgiveness after that but Lily didn't even give him a second chance. She broke up with him... A few weeks later, Severus tried to take her back but he saw her snogging James one day and he broke down. I remember he was crying at the room of requirement... There were scattered petals around him and he was crying his heart out. I took him to the common room and introduced him to The Dark Lord..." Lucius eyes lost the twinkle when he said the last three words...

"You were the one who made Severus become a Death Eater..." It wasn't a question.

"Yes... My parents were avid fans of him. They loved the idea of having a world ruled by only Purebloods. They instilled those rules to me and I was exposed to The Dark Lord when I was only Fourteen. It was exciting at first and I tried to get as many friends in as possible. I told Severus that he could have all the women he wants... those who are pure and not tainted like Lily... I told him about The Dark Lord. I told him we could have everything that we ever wanted in a blink of an eye... I didn't tell him that all those were half truths and half lies..."

"Then what did you do..."

"I introduced him to The Dark Lord a few months later and he agreed to take him in, even though he was a half blood. Severus took his Dark Mark later during his seventh year. That is when everything changed for him."

Lucius stood up again to look out the window, it was drizzling by then.

"I've always taken Severus as a younger brother I never had. I look out for him... knowing the dangers and the traps. I tried giving him all the happiness... But it seems that I was giving myself the hope of it. Severus was never happy after that... But now... I saw that familiar glint in his eyes when he talks to you. I saw that fire of hope... The only true feelings of Love... Proof for the whole world to know that he really is in love with you..." Lucius turn to Hermione and smile, "... I thank you for that. For making him happy... I see the love you have for him... and it's a good feeling to know that somebody else loves him."

"Well, I only wished that people would see what you see between us..." Hermione rolled her eyes, "... It wasn't all that smooth the first time when people found out about us..." Lucius chuckled.

"I know what it's like... Nobody believed that I love my wife and son so much that I would do anything for them..."

"I know what you mean..." Hermione said, thinking of her Second year when Draco got his whole Quidditch team a new set of change.

Suddenly, Lucius whirled around to look at the front door, fear evident on his face.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"They are here..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------


	21. Chapter 21 The Group

Disclaimer: J.K.ROWLING!!

_A/N: Sorry for the lateness of updating. My comp broke down and I had to find a replacement computer to type my story out and thus I got this. Might as well typeit in one shot eh? hehee... Thanks guys!!_

**Chapter 21 : The Group**

--------------------------------------------------

"They are here..." Lucius took Hermione by the forearm and dragged her out of the Library, "... We have to go now."

"Wait... Who is here? What's happening here!..." Hermione protested against the hand that was holding on tightly on her forearm.

"The wards on my house can only last for a few while... We need to get you out of here as soon as possible."

They arrive at the kitchen just as the door started to bang, indicating that the 'guests' have arrive. Lucius silently summon his elf, who appeared with a pop, and lean in towards Hermione to whisper commands in her ear.

"I want you to stay wherever Mips have brought you to. It is too dangerous for you to go out there now. Trust me on this..." Lucius look intently into her eyes, Hermione returning the gaze. The connection was broken off by another bang outside the door. Lucius grab Hermione and push her and the elf together, Lucius giving his silent directions and commands to the elf. The elf was wide eyed and was wringing his hands together, knowing that certain danger is lying ahead for his Master and his Master's Lady Guest. He nodded at whatever it was Lucius was telling him and held onto Hermione. There was another bang on the door, Lucius turn to Hermione and smile at her.

"It was lovely chatting with you... Now go..."

The last thing Hermione saw was a blurred Lucius, bowing regally at her.

Lucius straighten himself up and let out a sigh. He heard the door bang again and he turns to get it. He bowed his head down and took in a deep breath, set his chin up imperiously and swung the door open, looking at the four occupants standing in front of him. The three men did nothing to rattle his nerves but it was the woman who made him feel as though his whole act was to be busted soon.

"Hello... Lucius..."

He pasted a fake smile and said coolly...

"Hello Bellatrix..."

------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron, Remus and Tonks were waiting for their signal in a cove nearby. Remus had managed to cast a Sheltering Spell on them as to cover them from the rain. The two boys had a tiff before arriving there, trying to navigate their way to Malfoy Manor.

"I'm telling you it's this way! You can see the light from here!" Ron hissed at Harry while both Tonks and Remus followed them with an amuse smile on their face. Tonks had tripped on a couple of branches and Remus was holding on to her protectively by the waist.

"You know muggles used to say that if you see a white light that means you're heading for death and I'm not following you!" Harry hissed back. Ron stomp a foot over Harry, taking in pleasure in hearing him yell in pain.

"Just keep on moving, boys... You can go towards the light later..." Tonks said.

It started to rain and the four of them went towards a nearby cove, where they got stranded in it for a while.

"Why did it have to rain... why... why...? Here we are... trying to save Hermione from Blondie and its raining?" Ron let out a huff and shook his head.

"Maybe it's a sign..." Remus stuck his head out of the cove to look up in the sky.

"A sign?" Harry asked.

Remus nodded and turns to look at the boys.

"When you're a wolf or if you have the instincts of one... it is said that when it starts to rain while you are on a journey or in need of something importance... then it's a bad sign. It's bad luck..." Remus sat down and leans back on the wall, looking at the boys.

They all turn to look at each other, trying to keep Remus's words in their mind, trying not to panic but failed miserably.

Bad luck... What is it? What is going to happen next?

------------------------------------------------

Severus and the other three were waiting for the rain to stop before they can get on with their way. Severus was pacing about while the other three were minding their own business but was distracted by Severus's pacing. At last it was Sirius who commented on it.

"Oh would you please stop that! You're giving me a headache just by watching you pace about..." Sirius growled.

Severus stops to glower at him.

"Then.Don't.Watch..." Severus went on pacing, his robes flying about him.

"Let him be, Sirius... Anyways he is giving us ventilation just by his robes." Minerva said. Kingsley chuckle while Sirius snorted, Severus ignoring her comment.

A few minutes pass by and the rain began to clear a little.

"It seems the rain has cleared... We should get on with it before Severus here starts to explode..." Kingsley said.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on then..." Sirius was about to step out of the cove when he stop at the door, causing the rest behind him to bump into him. Severus growled impatiently.

"What's wrong? Keep on going, you dolt!"

Sirius rose up a hand and started sniffing.

"Wait here..." was all he said, before surprising them all by changing into his animagus form and ran off into the bushes.

Severus did not want to follow his command but he found himself staying by the other two, waiting for the mutt. It was a few minutes later did they hear noises approaching them. They had their wands at the ready, a hex or curse by their tongue to cast on the intruder when they saw Padfoot approach them, quickly turning into Sirius, who had a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong, Sirius?" Minerva asked.

"We need to warn Harry and the others... There are Deatheaters around the Manor."

"Oh dear... Deatheaters?" Minerva gasped her hand on her mouth.

"Yes..." Sirius nodded.

"How many of them?" Kingsley asks.

"I couldn't see all of them. I only saw about twenty beyond our place and a few more near Harry's base." Severus felt fear creep into his heart silently as he thought of Hermione being surrounded by Deatheaters.

"I have to go warn Harry before we go on with the plan..." Sirius changed into Padfoot and ran off into the dark. Severus stares out into the darkness, feeling Minerva setting up the Do Not Notice charm around them.

Hermione...

-----------------------------------------------------

The four occupants in the cove were sitting down, saving their energy for later when they heard noises near the bushes around them. They all stood up and grab their wands, standing by the entrance of the cove.

Remus had Tonks behind him while Harry and Ron stood beside him as he went out of the cove slowly, his wand in front of him.

They heard noises again before they heard a faint bark somewhere. Remus relaxed his stance and tilted his head, sensing someone familiar.

"It's Sirius..." He said.

"Sirius?..." Harry frown, "... What's he doing here?"

Remus looks around him before sending out his Patronus, a White Wolf, towards the bushes.

"I don't know... Let's wait for him."

A few while later they saw the Wolf and Padfoot padding slowly towards them. Padfoot change back into Sirius and the Wolf disappeared beside him.

"Sirius? What's wrong?" Harry asks.

"I had to warn you... There are Deatheaters around the Manor." Sirius panted.

"What? Deatheaters?" Ron went wide eyed.

"Yes... I sensed something when we wanted to get on with the journey and went to investigate. That's where I saw them..."

"How many of them?" Remus frowns.

"My guess will be around sixty or so. There were about twenty near our place... and about a few more nearby here... There might be a few more at the Manor." Sirius turns to look at the forest surrounding them.

"We need to be prepared then... We have to think of something." Tonks said, the boys nodding in approval.

"You guys do what you have to do... I have to go back to my group now before they leave without me." Sirius said and padded off as Padfoot towards where he came from.

"All right then... what do you suggest we do?" Remus turns to them and smirks.

----------------------------------------------------------

Hermione felt her feet hit firm ground and she fell over, losing her balance in the darkness around her.

"Mips is sorry, Madam! Is Madam fine? Is Madam needing anything? ⌠The elf squeaked.

Hermione wave her hand in the darkness at wherever the elf might be.

"No... No, I'm fine. Just... turn the lights on, will you?" Hermione groan and rub her bum.

"Yes, Madam..." A click of a finger and the room brightened up. Hermione yell out at the sudden intrusion of her eyes trying to adapt from dark to bright and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Mips is sorry again, Madam! Is Madam fine? Is Madam hurt?" Mips were crouching down low, afraid of what was going to happen.

"No, Mips... I'm fine... thank you."

Hermione blink her eyes a few times, trying to look at where she was. What she saw, when she did manage to regain her eyesight, was that she was in a bright room and that she felt very small sitting there. It was a large ballroom with beautiful pastel colors and wonderful paintings of Angels and Wizards and Witches on the ceiling. Hermione stood up and saw Mirrors all around her and the room had no windows but there was a soft breeze and tinkling sound of wind chimes around her.

"What is this place?" Hermione gasp, turning round to take in more of the place.

"This is Lady's room. She loved being here." Mips smile.

"Lady? You mean... Narcissa Malfoy?" Hermione ask the elf, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Lady wanted her room big and bright. Lady was a nice, beautiful woman. Lady loved Mips a lot too..." Mips lips started to quiver and his bright eyes were filled with unshed tears.

Hermione felt bad for the elf and sat down next to him.

"Lady Narcissa was a good woman, wasn't she?"

"Yes, Yes! Lady was good! She did not deserve to die... Lady Sister should. Lady Sister is bad. Very bad!" Mips frown in anger and wrought his towel in his hand.

Lady Sister? Bellatrix! Hermione thought.

"Bellatrix? Lady Sister... Bellatrix?"

"Yes... Lady Sister is bad. She is evil... She has darkness around her. Mips felt her presence every time she comes by and Mips always feel sick. Mips hate Lady Sister..." Mips started to growl in anger.

Elves... Only able to feel one emotion at a time, Hermione thought to herself.

"Mips felt her here too... She is here. She is angry at Master and Mips is not able to do anything to help Master. Mips is a very bad elf!" Mips turn around and fell down to ground, knocking its head on the floor, yelling in anger and pain.

"Mips! Stop that! Wait, stop it!" Hermione pull the elf up and tried to stop it from hurting himself anymore.

"Mips is bad elf! Master told Mips not to leave the place, not to leave Madam and not to help Master at all. Mips is unable to help! Mips is bad elf!" He started to wail again. Hermione did not know what to do so she shoves a hand over the elf's mouth to stop the wailing.

"Mips! Listen to me... You are not a bad elf! You are a great elf... You listen to your Master and you followed his every command. You should be proud of yourself! You followed what your Master told you... Be proud and stop hurting yourself, you won't be punished Mips... Trust me!" Hermione told the elf, who was staring at her wide eyed. Hermione let her hand go and saw his lips quiver again and his eyes filled with tears.

"Mips is great elf... Mips followed Master... Mips is great elf..." Mips nodded to himself. Hermione nodded at him too.

"Yes, you are... Now stop crying."

Mips wipe his tears away and smile up at Hermione.

"Mips is good elf. Mips like Madam... Mips heard from Dobby Madam is good Madam. Mips not know why other elves don't like Madam. Elves say Madam want to free them from work. Mips think Madam good... Mips like Madam." The elf smile at her.

Hermione had a fake smile on her face as her eyes went wide.

"Really? They must have mistaken me for someone else..." Hermione gave a nervous laugh.

"Yes... Mips think so too. Madam is good..."

"Thank you..."

They sat in silence before Hermione registered what Mips had told her before his breakdown.

"Wait... Mips. You said that Lady Sister... Bellatrix. You felt her presence here?"

Mips growled and nodded.

"Yes... She is here and she is angry. She wants to hurt Master."

"Hurt Lucius? But why?"

"Because Master saves you... Master saves you from Lady Sister. Master is not all evil. He may do bad things but he no evil man. He has a heart too." Mips said.

Hermione bit her lips and tried to register what Lucius had told her. Maybe he was telling her the truth. Maybe he did need her help. Maybe... he wasn't that all bad at all.

--------------------------------------------------

Padfoot approach his hiding place and turn to look for the other three. Where the hell are they? He ran around the area before sitting down in front of the trunk. Damn it! Don't tell me they went off without me. He was about to patter off to Harry's when he saw Minerva, Kingsley and Severus came into view in front of him. He quickly ran in and felt Minerva cast a spell on it. Padfoot change into Sirius and frowned at them.

"I thought you left me..."

"Aww... Don't worry. What would we do without you? We won't have any fun at all..." Kingsley smile and pat Sirius on the head.

"That's enough. I told them about what I saw and they are making up their own plan for the Deatheaters... We should make our own." Sirius swats the hand on his head away and shook his hair like a dog would do.

"There is no need for it. We already have one..." Minerva said.

"Well, let me hear about it then..." Sirius smile.

-------------------------------------------------

About four Death Eaters were standing around and waiting for their signal when one came back and stood amongst them.

"I can't believe we are doing this..." One of the Deatheater on the right spoke out.

"Shh... don't say that. You do not want Bellatrix to hear you, now would you?" The one on the far left spoke.

"No... but The Dark Lord has been dead for a long time now... I do not want him to return." The first Deatheater retorted.

"How dare you say that! He is our Lord! He wants to give us a better world! How dare you say such a thing!" It was Antoine Lestrange who spoke up. He was in the middle of the group and stomped over towards the first Deatheater who spoke up and pointed his wand at him. "You shall suffer the consequences if you dare to say such a thing like that again! You hear me!"

"Y-Yes... Antoine. I hear you." Antoine stomped off to where he was standing. " Won't say it again... Our Lord, Dark Lord... Hail Dark Lord...whatever..." The Deatheater mumble to himself and rolled his eyes. He was tired of everything. He just wanted to be home, on his bed and shag his wife, that's all.

A noise was heard behind one of the Deatheater on the far left and he turn to see what it was. When he saw nothing, he turn back to look forward. So it was then when he did not see Remus creep up behind him, cast Silencio on him and then silently cast Petrificus Totalus on him. Before the Deatheater could fall with a thud, Harry and Ron race forward silently and drag the Deatheater into the bushes with Silencing Spell on it. They hide back into the bushes when everything was over.

Antoine turns to where the Deatheater was and did a double take.

"Where's Denver?" He asked. The Deatheater near him turn to the spot of the missing Deatheater and turn back to Antoine.

"I don't know... Probably went to take a piss. You know how he is... He can never hold his liquid."

Antoine snorted and shook his head, turn back to look forward.

A few while later, Remus went to the Deatheater nearest to him and did the same thing, Harry and Ron race forward and drag him to the same bush, all three disappeared just in time as one of the Deatheater turn towards them.

"Antoine... Even Samuel is gone..."

"I told them not to drink too much yesterday... See what happened." The same Deatheater replied.

A few while later, Remus did the same to the first Deatheater who spoke, Harry and Ron drag him towards the nearest bush and stood still when Antoine whirl around with his wand in his hand, face filled with fury.

"Who's there! Show yourself, you cowards!"

"What's wrong, Antoine?" The other one said, standing behind him with a wand in his hand.

"I know that something was wrong when Samuel disappeared. Show yourself! Stupefy!" Antoine blasted at the bush.

Antoine did not see the Deatheater behind him raise his wand and pointed at him.

"Stupefy!"

Antoine was hit right in the back and he fell forward and groans. Remus jump up and cast Petrificus Totalus at him and ran towards the bush.

"Harry! Ron! Where are you?" He hissed.

"Here..." Remus turn to the right and saw them crouching with a smile on their face.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yup...the stupid git hit one of his own." Ron pointed to the Deatheater on the floor.

Remus smirks and turns to the Deatheater who was standing near him.

"Nice acting there, Honey..."

"Thanks!"

The Deatheater's big body shrunk and the clothes stayed big. Tonks took off the mask and smirk at Remus.

"Nice Transfiguration and hexes, Honey..."

"Thank you... Now get out of those clothes..." Remus smile at her.

Tonks gasp and swatted him in the arm.

"Can't we take this at home... gosh... Impatiently kinky are we?" Tonks giggled. Harry and Ron cleared the throat, blushing and looking around, trying to ignore the comment. Remus rolled his eyes at Tonks.

"I meant, we need to get you out of those clothes so we can go on with the mission..."

"No... I think we should keep this on. Who knows we might encounter a few more Deatheaters later?" Ron said.

"You're right... And we might want to use this get up for foreplay later..." Tonks told Remus and walk off, leaving the three guys shaking their head at her.

----------------------------------------------------

"Hello Bellatrix... How nice it is to meet you again." Lucius drawled.

Bellatrix pouted while she looks around them, twirling her hair in her left hand while her wand was in her right.

"Lucy... Where is she?" Bellatrix turn to Lucius and frown, the pout never disappear from her face.

"Where is who?" Lucius frown.

Bellatrix glare at Lucius before smirking. She pushed Lucius by the chest and walk forward, making Lucius retreat back into his own home.

"Where is she... The Mudblood... Hermione Granger..." She spat out.

"She should be where should be... by the traitors' side..." Lucius let the other three walk into his home.

Bellatrix let out a cackle before skipping her way into the house, into the library.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, pretty little Mudblood!" She sang as she skips, "... Aunty Bellatrix is here to get you soon anyway!" Bellatrix cackle again as she turn to Lucius and pouted again. "Come on Lucy... where is she?"

"I have no idea..."

"Crucio!"

Lucius fell down to ground, writhing as Bellatrix cackle, her wand high up over her head pointing at him.

"Pity... pity... Lucy... How can you lie to me? How? Where is the pretty little Mudblood, Lucy? Tell me?... TELL ME!!" She yelled and kicked him in the guts. Lucius rolled over, groaning as the pain of the Cruciatus streaked through him like pins and needles.

"I...d-don't... kno-know..."

Lucius clamp his mouth shut, not giving into the sick pleasure of Bellatrix wanting to hear him scream in pain.

"Fine then... Roddy baby... help me with this?" Bellatrix feign coyness as her husband went up to Lucius and grab him by the face. He waited till Lucius look up into his eyes and he smirk.

"Leglimens!"

------------------------------------------------

Severus flick away the dust that had settled on his black robes and rub his temple with both hands as the last Deatheater fell down amongst the other twelve.

"Man those Deatheaters was great fighters, weren't they?" Sirius said, kicking one in the guts.

"Probably learnt more fighting moves after the death of Voldermort." Kingsley said.

"Whatever it was... they were pathetic." Severus kept on rubbing his temple. ".. Giving me the worse headache I've ever had."

"Ah, you're one to speak, Severus. I had never seen you fight that way before. With all the moves and curses and spells... Seems like you are back to your old self." Sirius patted him on the back.

"Am not back yet... but these Deatheaters make me feel irritated. And now you are too... get your hands away from me!" Severus swats the hand away.

"Man...relax will you. Come on then... let's get on with it." Sirius walks towards the darkness.

"Hold on will you. We will be reaching the Manor soon. We need to find the others first." Kingsley said.

Just as Sirius was about to answer, they heard a shuffle at a nearby bush. All four took their stance and waited.

The bush started to shake and voices could be heard from it. All four were getting ready to attack when...

"Ow, you stepped on my foot, you dolt!"

Sirius frowns.

"Harry?"

"Sirius?" Harry's face and then body appeared from the bushes.

"Harry! What happened??" Sirius ran up to him and check for bruises.

"Nothing much... Lanky here stepped on my foot."

"Oy! It was dark alright... I told you to turn the Lumos on..." Ron appeared behind Harry.

"What... and risk the Deatheaters noticing us from afar?" Remus appeared behind him.

"Remus... Ron...where's Tonks?" Minerva asked.

Suddenly, a large figure loomed over Severus. It was a Deatheater in full costume. Severus eyes went wide as he think up of a spell.

"Stupe-"

"Accio Snape's wand!" Harry shouted, seeing the wood fly towards his outstretch hand. Severus turns to Harry with disbelief in his eyes.

"What??"

"Don't hurt her! That's Tonks... Don't hurt her..." Remus ran towards the Deatheater and covers her behind him. Tonks quickly pull off her mask and rise up both her hands.

"Relax! It's just me..."

Severus felt his headache went full blown and he gritted his teeth.

"Why the hell did you dress up as a Deatheater for?!?! And that too trying to sneak up on me!! What the hell were you thinking!" He hissed at Tonks, wildly gesturing around. All four newcomers stared wide eyed at Severus. He covered his head with both hands and panted.

"Ah... don't mind him. He's been this way for the past few hours. Don't bother... now since you all are here, we should go to the Manor now." Sirius said, waving a hand at Severus and walking off with the rest following behind him.

------------------------------------------------------


	22. Chapter 22 The Sudden Cured

Disclaimer : J.K. ROWLING

**Chapter 22 : The Sudden Cured**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius fell down on the ground with a thud and groaned out loud as he was kicked in the guts by Rodolphus. He walked up to his wife and stood in front of her. 

"She is here... He sent her away with an elf to one of the rooms."

Bellatrix smile and cocked her head back, letting out a drawled laugh. She drew in a deep breath after a while and look at Lucius, who was still on the floor, clutching onto his stomach. Bellatrix walk up to Lucius and lifted his face up by the chin and stare into his deep, icy blue eyes. She pouts.

"Why Lucy... Why did you do so? You do remember that I need her... Lucy... Why? You do remember... don't you?..." She leans in slowly and whisper in his ears, "... That your son is with me... You want him safe and sound, don't you...?" She leans back and smirks at him.

Lucius went on breathing hard as he felt the pain in his guts began to lessen.

"Lucy, tell me where she is... I have to know... Tell me where she is, Lucy..." Bellatrix smile sickly at him.

Lucius look straight into her eyes and smirk.

"Never..."

The last thing he knew was that the pain in his guts was now searing through his body, a painful torture for him.

-----------------------------------------

The group was waiting for a perfect plan to penetrate into the Manor without getting caught by any of the Death eaters but it seems impossible with the tight security around the Manor. They were huddled in a group, making their discussions as soft as possible.

"We need a new plan for this. Our Death eater tactic might get old and they might know what is going on around here." Harry said, looking around.

"Alright... what do you suggest we do?" Kingsley asks.

"How about we split into groups and attack the Death eaters one by one..." Ron answered.

"We have already done that, you Moron... Next." Severus said, Ron glaring at him. 

"Why not... try to find a secret opening, see whether we can get into it without alerting the Death Eaters." Tonks ask.

"That will take a few more hours what with all these dunderheads around... Next..." Severus answered again.

"Well, if you are the clever one, why not give an idea rather than criticizing all our ideas." Sirius hissed.

"Oh! Let me see. An Idea? How about we just get out there and fight rather than stay back is a stupid coward... Hmm? We don't have much time now and just being idle not doing anything sure is a fun thing to do..." Severus said sarcastically.

Everyone stayed quiet for a while.

"I'm agreeing with Severus on this... We need to get on with it." Kingsley said.

"Fine... then anybody against the plan?" Minerva asked, "... No? Fine then. Let's go..."

---------------------------------------

Lucius fell back down on the ground and spat out most of the blood that had gathered in his mouth before laying flat onto his back. Bellatrix and Rodolphus had been long gone, looking for Hermione, leaving Lucius alone with Conrad. Conrad would cast the Cruciatus on Lucius from time to time, orders that demand Lucius to be kept alive being set on him. That didn't keep him from torturing Lucius half to death though.

"How does that feel, you bastard? I've wanted to do this to you ever since you called upon my sister for your own sick pleasure. Now, have a taste of your own medicine. Crucio!!" Conrad raised his wand set it on Lucius.

Lucius writhe around in pain, silently calling upon his elf for help. The pain in his chest was too much that it almost made him faint from it. Even if he did faint, he would be awakened by Conrad for a couple more curses.

"Take it!! How does it feel, huh?? You like it?? Tell me!" Conrad raged.

Lucius couldn't help but gave into the scream that erupted from the back of his throat, his bloodied teeth gritted into a tight knot, groaning in pain.

Conrad was about to cast the curse again when his wand suddenly flew off to the other side of the room. He stared in shock as he turns around to see an elf stand behind him. The elf raised both its arms and spread out his clawy fingers.

"You.Shall.Not.Harm.Master..." it hissed before bringing both its hands down. Conrad heard a loud boom before seeing a large chunk of ceiling fall on top of him.

The last thing could be heard was a scream... and then silence.

Lucius tried getting up but his stomach felt like it was rolled into a knot, so he gestured for Mips to come over. Mips went on pattering towards its master and knelt down in front of him.

"Master! You is hurt! Master needs Healer!" Mips went wide eyed as it saw the bruises on its Master.

"Mips... listen..." Lucius panted, "... take the wand on... my table... in my private... room." Lucius spat out more blood, making Mips whimper in fright. "... Give the wand to... Hermione... And get her out of here... as fast as you can... As soon as possible... okay?"

"But Master... what about you?"

"Don't worry much... about me. Just... go. Go!! Now!" Lucius bellowed. Mips had a last look at its Master, giving him a low bow before winking out. Lucius panted on, laying flat on his back, the scene in front of him fading as he faint.

------------------------------------------------

Hermione was in the room all alone after Mips winked out a few minutes ago, never been back since then. Hermione was nervous and frightened at the same time. What if she didn't have the chance to cure Severus now that she has the answer to everything? She went on pacing back and forth when suddenly she heard a loud boom on the door and a cackle. Hermione felt her blood grew cold as she recognizes the cackle.

"Go on Roddy baby... Break it... I loooove your muscles. Yess!!!"

Hermione look around in fear as she tries to find a way out.

"Come out... Come out... Come out, Pretty Little Mudblood!!"

Another boom. Another cackle.  
Hermione was about to give up when she heard a familiar crack. She saw Mips appear beside her and a wand in its hand. Her wand! It's her wand!

"My wand!" Hermione reach out for it. Mips hand it to her and grab her by the forearm.

"We is need to go now. We is in trouble." Mips said, pulling her by the arm.

"But... wai-"

Hermione was cut off short when Mips dissaparated with a pop. A few seconds later, the door burst open and Rodolphus walked in with Bellatrix, only to find the room bare.

Bellatrix pout and blasted a curse towards one of the chairs and then the mirrors around. She went on screaming and blasting up different objects until one of the Death Eater came running in.

"Mistress!!"

Bellatrix whirled and screamed.

"What?!"

"Mistress... we are under attack!"

----------------------------------------

"Expelliarmus!" Harry sent a curse towards one Death eater. There were colorful curses and hexes flying around, barely missing each other. Ron had managed to send a Patronus to the Order and now they were attacking on the rest. Most of the Death eaters were down and a few more were barely injured.

Severus was sending hexes that he knew of at the moment to those he could manage get.

One Death eater was getting closer towards him and all the curses he sent missed. Just as the Death eater got close enough and tried to pounce on him, Severus crouch down low, set one of his long leg out and twirled. The move hit the Death eater on the back of the knees and he felt back with a sickening thud. Severus then pounces on the Death eater and stunned him. Severus got up and straightens himself.

"Where the hell did that come from?" He asked himself and ducked as he saw a blue light fly towards him.

--------------------------------------

Hermione felt ground and stumble on to her back. Mips knelt down and started crying, its body jerking roughly as the sobs grew louder and louder. Hermione felt sympathy towards the elf and pat it on its back.

"There, there... don't cry."

"Master is a good man... Master is a good man..." It went on and on.

Hermione went on comforting the elf and jerked back suddenly when she heard a loud crash and lights floating pass her. She stood up and saw that they were still near the Manor and a fight was going on in front of it. Hermione managed to make out Harry and Remus from amidst the smoke and dust and he heart skips a beat.

Severus might be there too! She can save him. She tried to run off but was taken aback by a barrier around her. She turns to see Mips holding out a hand to her.

"You is not to go anywhere..."

"Mips... I have to go. I have to save someone!..."

"You is not to go anywhere... Master orders you to be safe..." Mips went on.

"Mips!... Mips... listen. I have to go... Don't worry! Nothing will happen to me... Mips please. I need to save someone... I need to go save him before it's too late. Mips please... please... Mips let me go... please!" Hermione had unshed tears in her eyes as she went on begging to the elf.

Mips notice the desperation in Hermione's voice and set its hand down.

"Mips wish you all good luck." Mips manage to crack a smile on its tear-stained face. Hermione smile and hug the elf before running off into the woods. Mips stayed there, waiting... It knew what to do now.

---------------------------------------------

"Impedimenta!" Severus bellowed and a boom was heard. Fire was all around, flaming high and hot as Death eaters rush around to fight the group. A few Order members had arrived to help out and the fight went on full blast since then.

The front door of the Manor flew open and Bellatrix was seen walking with a crazed look on her face with Rodolphus behind her. Bellatrix quickly flick her wrist and sent a hex towards Sirius, who managed to duck down from it. Sirius got up and smirk at her.

"Bella... nice to see you again..."

Bellatrix smirk.

"Same to you..."

Sirius sends a hex to one Death eater before setting his attention on to Bellatrix.

"Wanna play?" Sirius asks, sending one hex to his right. Bellatrix had a happy look on her face, as if she had found a new toy.

"Thought you'd never ask."

And thus they went on.

The other side, Remus was busy fighting one Death eater with Tonks nearby when one hex missed him and hit Tonks instead. He turns to see her fall and roared in anger. He turns to the one who had hexed her and send a deadly curse towards him. As he had manage to bring those near him down, he rushed to Tonks and tried to revive her but it was useless. Minerva came by and grabs him by the shoulder.

"You have to take her back. Poppy will fix her up. You can come back after that. Go!"

Remus nod and disappeared with Tonks.

Severus was fighting like a soldier as he went on fighting wands-on and hands-on. As he did so, he felt a familiar presence surround him and he went wide eyed.

Hermione! She is here! Where is she! He turned round and round, trying to look for her when he finally saw her at the far end of the forest, her eyes set upon him. He felt relieve when he saw her. Hermione looked as if she was mumbling, her hands clasp together on her chest as she stared straight at Severus.

Severus felt weird, as if something was surrounding him. The clouds above gathered quickly, making the sky dark as ever, lightning strike and thunder boom. Severus looks up and saw a lightning strike at him and he went wide eyed as he fell down onto the ground, motionless.

------------------------------------------

Hermione stood by the forest, seeing the fight going on and saw Severus fighting his way through.

"Okay... this is it Hermione. You can do this..."

Hermione clasp her hands together and thought of the spell. She looks up at Severus, seeing him fight and all, as she spoke the words.

"Ex pectus pectoris , Lux lucis moris fundo,Restituo suus vita , firmus suus mens , Planto fio quis est Is..." The clouds above gathered on, wind blowing hard... She saw Severus turn towards her and smile.

"Ex meus pectus pectoris , meus mens quod meus animus..." Hermione took in deep breaths as lightning went on and thunder booming around her.

"Vadum impero illa suus Vita..." The wind began to pick up strength and all as Hermione breathe out the last words...

"... Revertor Medicor..."

Hermione saw Severus look up into the sky and saw lightning strike through him and fell down to the ground.

"NOOO!!!!" Hermione screamed and ran towards him but was feeling faint. She felt dizzy and saw the scene in front of her whirled round and round.

--------------------------------

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing as they heard and saw Severus being struck by lightning and fell down to the ground. The Order members went wide eyed as they watch him. Sirius grip his wand tight and blasted Bellatrix with a curse that sent her flying through the air. That startled everyone and the Members snapped out of it. They went on with the fight and such, not believing what was happening.

Sirius felt relieved seeing Bellatrix crumple down to the ground but it was short-lived as he felt himself being blasted on the back and fell down to the ground. Sirius groaned as he felt himself being turned over, seeing Rodolphus in front of him with the wand pointed at him. Just as Rodolphus was about to curse Sirius, Sirius heard the same drawl behind Rodolphus.

"Bardus..."

Rodolphus turned to see Severus standing behind him. Sirius stood up in surprise to see Severus still alive but there was something different about him. He looked... like... Severus.

"Argh! Traitor!!" Rodolphus bellowed...

"Thank you... Avada Kedavra!!" Severus bellowed back. Sirius went wide eyed.

"Snape??? Is that you??"

"Really, Black... Couldn't save yourself this time?" Snape sneered, handing out a hand to him. "Next thing I'll know the werewolf will be needing help from me too..."

--------------------------------------------------------


	23. Chapter 23 The Last Chapter

Disclaimer : J.K.ROWLING!!

_A/N: Finally!!! The last chapter of this story!! Thank you all for reading it!!! LOVE YOU!! Yes, there will be a sequel..._

**Chapter 23 : The Last Chapter**

---------------------------------------------------

"Snape??? Is that you??"

"Really, Black... Couldn't save yourself this time?" Snape sneered, handing out a hand to him. "Next thing I'll know the werewolf will be needing help from me too..."

Sirius took his hand and pulls him for a hug. Severus went in shock for a moment before struggling to push him away.

"Thank goodness you're back!! Oh Merlin!"

"Get off me! Unhand me this instance, you mutt!" Severus struggled again.

Sirius let him go with a smirk on the face.

"You know you like it. Admit it, you mush. You miss me, don't you..." Sirius smirks again while Severus scowls.

"Not in my entire life will I ever miss you... get lost." Severus sneered but deep inside he knew he did miss the mangy, old mutt.

During their school days, they were enemies. That was what people thought. They were actually friends though. They knew that by teasing and taunting each other, trying to get each other into trouble, their friendship remains the same but Severus did hate James though. He knew that the rest in the Marauder Gang were innocent, 'cept for Peter, who Severus knew had a Dark Aura around him every time he walks past. James did repent afterwards but Severus did not believe that. If James repented, then Albus would have stopped eating Lemon Drops. And as for Sirius... well they did get along well with each other. That is because they are related. Second cousins that is... but nobody knew that. Well, he can go back to have his usual fights with him again. Suddenly, Severus pushed Sirius to the ground in lightning speed, catching Sirius by surprise and ending up face down on the ground.

"What ever the hell was that for!!?" He hissed. Severus pointed to their front and saw Bellatrix with her crazed look back on. She didn't see them as they had fell in a nearby bush that covered them from view. Sirius had realization dawn on his face.

"That's the second time I saved you, Mutt... That too from a couple who wish to see you dead." Severus move to kneeling beside him but never letting his gaze falter from Bellatrix, who was now dueling with two of the Order members.

"And for that, I thank you, you miserable git." Sirius frowns and turns to his side. "How did you... become you again? I mean... the last thing I knew was that you got hit by lightning and then you fell to the ground... and I thought you were dead..." Sirius asks.

"It takes more than a lightning strike to kill me..." Severus turns to Sirius and smirks. "You know that..."

Sirius smiles back.

"True... But then... seriously. How?"

Sirius saw Severus frowned for a moment before his eyes widen.

"Hermione... She is here. I remember..." He turns to the spot where Hermione used to be. "She was there... and she was mumbling something... I saw her mouth move and then the lightning strike..." Sirius's eyes widen.

"She probably cast the counter curse on you!"

"I'd better go find her... The counter curse has a deadly consequence to it... She has to pay the price for casting it." Severus frowns in concern. Sirius saw this and tilted his head in question.

"You know about the consequence?"

"Yes..." Sirius frowns.

"I thought you didn't know about it... You should have told us that you knew about it! Would have saved Hermione's time."

Severus turns to glower at Sirius.

"I would have told you if I had my mind intact, wouldn't I?" Sarcasm flew out.

Sirius gave a smug look.

"It's Dark Arts. The last I heard about it was a case fifty years ago. The one who cast the counter curse had a terrible end to it." Severus said.

"What happened?"

"Disappeared..."

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Disappeared... Suddenly. Just 'poof'... Gone. I just hope nothing happens to Hermione." Severus turns to the spot where Hermione was.

"Hmmm... no wonder Dumbledore kept saying 'Before it's too late.' Well you had better go find her. I'll stay here and take care of our beloved cousin..." Sirius got up and went on. Before he could run off, he felt a tug on his robes and he stop in his track. He turn to hiss at Severus but saw that he had a smile on the face.

"Thanks for everything... cousin..." Sirius smile and smack him on the back.

"Welcome back..."

With that, Sirius ran out and sends a hex towards Bellatrix.

"Here, Trixy trixy trixy... Cuzzy Siri is here to play with Trixy..." Sirius defended himself as a flash of blue light flew to him.

"Don't call me that!!" Bellatrix roared and send a few more hexes, which Sirius managed to deflect.

Severus knew that he was not in need and rand off to the clearing where Hermione once was. As he goes by, he sends a few flying hexes and curses before reaching to the place. He look around to find Hermione on the ground, not moving.

"Hermione!" He scramble towards her and pick her up onto his lap. He shook her a few times, calling out for her. A few while later, he saw her eyes flutter open and her gaze took in an unfocused look.

"Hermione? It's me... Hermione..." He gave a few taps on her cheek until her focus was on him and gave her a warm smile. "Hello there, Gorgeous..."

Hermione's eyes widen and hugs him hard.

"Severus! Oh, Severus! You're back! Oh, Severus!" She pulls back to look into his eyes. "I thought you were dead! I thought you were dead when I saw the lightning strike you and I was so shock and every thoughts went through my mind I mean I knew I cast the spell right and the book didn't tell me anything about lightning strikes... and... and-" She stops when Severus started to chuckle."

"You're babbling again, Miss Granger. Five points from Gryffindor." He smirks.

Hermione gave out a choked sob and lunge towards him. 'Her kisses are still sweet as cinnamon. Just the way I like it...' thought Severus as the two started to deepen their kiss. They stayed on for a few moments 'til they felt that they need air to breathe, foreheads resting against each other.

"Oh Severus... I miss you so much."

"I missed you too... Merlin knows how much I've missed you." Severus nuzzle his nose against hers. They pull back to look at each others eyes and smile.

"Thank you so much... for being there for me..." Severus said.

"It's no problem... After all, you are mine to keep. I'm here for you... always." Hermione smile.

"And I'm here for you too..." Severus smile before frowning. "The consequence... did it happen? Do you feel weird or whatsoever?"

"Nope... After casting the counter curse, nothing happened except for little dizzy spells which is probably normal for me..."

Severus frowns.

"Normal?"

Hermione stuck her tongue out and gave a small smile. Severus saw this and he knew Hermione was hiding something from him.

"What is it that you're not telling me?"

"Well... Erm... I... Severus, watch out!!" Hermione push Severus go aside as a green light flew towards them. They saw that the battle has gone on much more worse as fire started to ablaze in the Manor and people running around, trying to either take shelter or fight the other. Severus grab Hermione by the arm and pulls her aside.

"Listen, I need you to stay here for the moment. You can tell me whatever it is later, alright?"

"No! I'm going with you..."

"No, Hermione... No. I have to go and put a stop to this. Put a stop to Bellatrix and Lucius..."

"Wait! Lucius is not dangerous. He is just doing what Bellatrix told him to. He is innocent." Severus frowns.

"What? Hermione... He kidnapped you..."

"I know... he did that so that he could let me know what's going on."

Hermione saw the frown deepen and she knew she had his attention.

"Bellatrix has Draco somewhere and she ordered him to keep us both alive... for the resurrection of Voldermort. Lucius didn't want Voldermort to resurrect... so he tried to kill me and erased your mind so that you wouldn't remember anything about yourself. Unfortunately, his plan failed and Bellatrix found out about it. She threatened him and changed her plans. He was supposed to hand me over to Bellatrix but instead he made me a deal. He said he will help me, if I would help him with Draco... and I agreed. Severus... Lucius is innocent." Hermione put her hand on his forearm, looking straight into his eyes.

Severus scowled before nodding.

"Fine... then let me go and finish Bellatrix instead. Stay here and don't move..." Severus gave her a final kiss and ran off to battle. Hermione stood up and took out her wand.

"Since when have I ever stayed away from a fight...?" And off she went for battle.

-----------------------------------------------

Severus ran to where Sirius and Bellatrix was fighting and sent out a hex.

"Confundus!" Bellatrix ducked and the spell hits one of the Death eaters. Bellatrix smirks at Severus as he stood by Sirius.

"Hello, Sevvy..." she hiss.

"Hello, Trixy..."

"Don't call me that!"

"Aw... why not, Trixy. After what you have done... I guess the name does suits you... Tricky Trixy..." Severus points the wand at her.

Bellatrix saw the wand point and backed up.

Suddenly, she started to cackle out loud. Both Severus and Sirius frowned in surprise, look at each other and then at her back. She kept on cackling and laughing, stamping her foot and thumping her fist on the ground. Everyone around stopped whatever they were doing, watching her cackle like a mad woman. Severus's wand hand did not falter one bit.

"I guess she went mad..." Sirius said.

"When has she never been mad?" Severus said.

Bellatrix looks up at Severus and tsked.

"Pity... pity... Sevvy... Why waste your time with me. Now she will never come back to you... never again!" Bella started cackling again. Severus regained his grip on his wand.

"What do you mean?"

"Never again! She will be lost! Never again!! It's too late now! Too late!"

"Who! What's too late! Tell me!"

"She will never be back... She... and your unborn child... Never. NEVER!! IT'S TOO LATE!" Bellatrix started to cackle again as Severus look at her in fear.

Unborn child? She?

"Who is it, Bellatrix. TELL ME, WHO!"

Bellatrix sat up and look at him with a sly smirk on her face as she hisses out the words...

"Hermione Granger will be lost forever... She and your unborn child. HA HA HA HA HA!!!" She cackled.

Severus, taken in by shock, pointed his wand at her and roared.

"Stupefy!!!"

The near blast spell made Bellatrix fall back with a thump, not moving an inch. A few sounds of thunder indicated that some had either Apparated in or Dissaparated out from the scene. Severus and Sirius turn to look at what's happening and heard a 'pop' sound behind them. They turn to see Bellatrix gone from her place.

"No!!!" Severus roared and fisted his hair. He turn around to see Death eaters running amok as they tried to dissaparate out while fighting the Order members.

"Hermione... she's... pregnant?" Severus muttered to himself.

No wonder... That was what she was trying to tell him. That was what Dumbledore was trying to tell him. Hermione is pregnant... with his child. His Child... That was what Bellatrix wanted! His unborn child... to be used for Voldermorts' resurrection. Hermione... Hermione!!

"We didn't know, Severus... We didn't know she was pregnant..." Sirius said.

"Hermione! Where is she!!"

"I thought she is safe now... since you went to look for her... right?"

"I did... but knowing how much in danger she is right now, I have to go and find her... knowing her, she is not where I told her to be..." Severus had his head in a muddle so he didn't know what he had just said. And that caused Sirius to be confused.

"What?"

"I said... never mind... I have to go." Severus ran to where he had ordered for Hermione to stay put. And he was right, she was not there.

"Oh fuck..." Severus swore and ran to find her. He found her fighting alongside with Harry and Ron.

"Hermione!" He shouted.

Hermione heard her name being called and turn to see Severus running towards her from afar. She waves at him and smiles.

--------------------

A slow wind started that turned into a gale around them. Trees started shaking violently as the wind howl and thunder struck.

Severus stops in his tracks and watches everything in slow motion. His face twisted in horror as he saw Hermione double over and a look of confusion on her face. Both Harry and Ron turn to see her breathing hard, holding her stomach. They tried to touch her but was thrown aside by an invisible force. Severus remember screaming her name as he ran towards her. The winds making his robes billow around his legs.

Severus felt a force push him back as he watch Hermione starting to grow transparent slowly, a look of horror on her face as she looks up to Severus.

"Severus!!"

"Hermione!! No!!" Severus tried to run to her again but was pushed back onto the ground. He roared in anger, got up and tried over and over again, trying to grab her.

Hermione handed out a hand and doubled over again as she felt the pain in her spread through her body. She raised one hand to her view and saw that she was beginning to be invisible. The thunder struck above her.

Both Harry and Ron were imitating what Severus was doing, screaming her name while trying to get through the barrier. A few pops was heard and in came Albus Dumbledore into view. Severus turn and gave a look of plea to him. Dumbledore look at him, a look of sadness on his face, shook his head slowly. Severus gave him a glare which could have turned Neville into a toad and tried to get pass the barrier again. The winds howl into his ears as he rushed forward.

"Hermione!" He rush forward and felt himself being pushed again. "No!! No!! Hermione!!"

"Severus!!" She screamed. Once again, thunder struck.

Severus watch in horror as he saw lightning struck, saw Hermione slowly disappear into thin air, her screams being drowned out by the winds, disappearing along with her, her tears evident on her face... and then... silence.

Severus stood there, dumbstruck. Nobody dared to move. Nobody dared to even breathe loudly. Severus panted, his eyebrows raised, wide eyed, watching the spot where Hermione once used to stand. He frowned, stumbled forward slowly to where she was and look down on the spot, still panting. He crumpled, kneeling to the ground and grabbed fistful of the ground. His face contorted as he closes his eyes and bend forward, gritting his teeth and anger on his face.

With all his might, he pulled his fist out of the ground, making a few of the contents fly out from where it was... He bent backwards and roared out in anger.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!..." His voice erupted through the night like thunder.

He fell forward, started punching the ground and started to sob out loud, his body shaking as he cry. Angry sobs through screams of anger. Everybody stood around him, tears in their eyes, nobody dared to comfort him.

Severus had his eyes still closed as he cried out to the ground.

"Why..." He said, through gritted teeth. "Hermione... Why... Why is this happening to me...? Why take her... Take me instead, not her, she is innocent, take me instead!!" He look up to the dark sky and sobbed out. "Take me... Give Hermione back and take me... please... I love her... please... She has my child in her. Please... Give her back to me... I'll do anything! Take me! I'll do anything but just... please... Please give her back... please... please..." His whole body shook as he burst into tears again, kneeling forward in prayer like posture, his tears seeping through the earth where Hermione once stood.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus sat back in his chair as he marks the paper in his classroom that night. It has been three months now. Three months since he went back to Hogwarts.

Three months since Hermione disappeared into thin air.

After her disappearance, everyone started to treat him differently. They knew he didn't want their pity but he needs support. So they became more civil towards him. Severus has been quiet and more sarcastic, more harsh towards the students and no one knew what the reason was but those who knew understood his reason for doing so. He went back to Hogwarts to teach Potions instead, secretly trying to concoct a potion that might bring Hermione back. It has been three months now and still nothing.

Severus rubbed his temples as he felt his headache grew more painful. He didn't think that the new batch of students would be even more worse than Longbottom. He went through the papers and sigh. He has to go through the whole module again now.

He got up and went to his chambers, a flick of the wrist and the fireplace came to live. He moved back into his old chambers, thanking Sirius for keeping up with for the past few months, saying that he is a nuisance in the home of the Blacks and insisted in going back to Hogwarts. Sirius knew that that wasn't the real reason Severus wanted to movie out. The rooms around did bring him lots of memories of Hermione.

Severus took off his robes, shoes and unbutton his cuffs and few buttons on the shirt. He landed down on the bed without much grace and sigh. He place an arm over his eyes and breathed in deeply. Moving into his chambers was a good thing, since there wasn't any memories of Hermione being in his chambers before. As he lay there, he remembered Hermione's laughter. The tinkle in her laugh that always make him smile even if he was angry at her, her voice soothing his inner demons. He remembered everything about the past, her voice a haunting memory, lingering in his mind.

_"Stop scowling or you'll remain that way forever..."_

_"Oh Severus... I missed you so much."_

_"Severus... try the cookies! I made it..."_

_"After all, you are mine to keep..."_

_"No, I will not tell you..."_

_"I'll always be here for you..."_

_"Severus! You sodding git!"_

_"Severus... I love you."_

Severus sat up abruptly on his bed, panting hard as he hear the last words keep lingering in his ears. He covered his ears with both his hands as he try to drown out the words, but failed.

_"I love you..."_

_"I love you..."_

_"Severus..."_

_"I love you Severus..."_

_"Severus..."_

_"Severus..."_

"Severus!"

Severus snap his eyes open and look up to see Sirius panting in front of him.

"How did you get in here?" He scowled.

"Never mind about that. She is back! We found her... She is in the infirmary now... She is back, Severus, She's back!!" Sirius smile through his pant. Severus went wide eyed and ran past Sirius, not waiting to put on his robes or shoes, knowing who 'She' is.

Severus ran through the castle, barefooted, unbuttoned shirt and pants. If students were to see him run that way, they would have went to Madam Pomfrey, claiming to have hallucinations about their Feared Potions Master running through the hallway... but Severus didn't care. She is back! She is back! His thoughts keep saying out as he ran towards the infirmary.

-----------------------

The door to the ward burst open as Severus ran into the infirmary.

"Where is she?" He panted.

He saw Remus pointing to a ward and he ran to it. He flick the curtains open and gave out a long sigh of relief.

Lying there was a sleeping Hermione.

He gave out sobs of relief and sat down by her, holding onto her hands, fearing as though she would disappear again. He turn to see that the room was filled with those who knew what had happen. It was the look of sadness on Dumbledore's face that made him frown in question.

"Albus? What's wrong?

"Severus... You have to know something... Hermione..."

"What's wrong? What? Did anything happen to her? Something happen to my child? What?" Severus interrupted but stop when Albus raise a hand to him.

"Nothing bad has happened to her nor the baby... but there is something you have to know."

Severus waited for Dumbledore to finish whatever it was he was to say when he heard shuffling from his side. He turn to see Hermione's eyes flutter open and stretching her body. Hermione's eyes focused onto him and she smile, making him smile back.

"Hello there..."

Hermione tried to get up on the bed, with Severus helping her up and sat up, looking straight into his eyes.

"I missed you... Merlin knows..."

Hermione just smile sweetly and lean into his arms. Severus wrap his arms around her and sigh out.

She is back... She is back...

"I missed you... Don't ever do that to me again... Never again, you hear me? Promise me that you'll never leave me again... Promise me that you'll stay by my side... Promise me, Hermione." He pulls back to look into her eyes only to be surprised to see tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, Hermione? Tell me... what's happened? Why are you crying? Tell me..."

"Severus..."

Severus turn to Dumbledore.

"Severus... Hermione can't speak... she lost her voice. I guess that was what her price was..."

Severus stared at Hermione wide eyed, her tears rolling down her face.

"You mean... nothing? You... your voice..."

Hermione shook her head and started silent sobs. Severus bowed his head for a while before embracing her again.

"Now, there there...shhh... Don't cry. Never you fear. I'll be your voice from now on... I'll find something for you... I'll get your voice back Hermione... This I swear. I, Severus Snape, solemnly swear to find any way means necessary, create anything with my talent of capabilities, to get your voice back... I will..."

Hermione felt the power envelop them before she started sobbing into Severus embrace.

Hermione lost her voice, because of Severus. Now... it's his turn to help her out, no matter what happens... He will do it.

--------------------

The End...


End file.
